


Calming The Beast

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Supernatural/Marvel Crossovers [4]
Category: Hulk (2003), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, SPN, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Crossover, F/M, Monsters, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 46,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Once Upon A Time....Logan and Bruce were very much in love. So very much in love that when he had his 'accident' Logan's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Logan threw herself into hunting, into drinking, into men. Seven years later and she is recruited to help when Loki invades Earth, this brings Logan back into the life of someone she tried so hard to forget.





	1. Logan Winchester

**Name:** Logan Millie Winchester

 **Nickname** : Low (Most) 

 **DOB:** May 2, 1983

 **Age** : 29 (2012)

 **Appearance** :

 **Height** : 5′ 6”/169cm

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:**  Brown

 **Cast** : Missy Peregrym

**Family:**

John Winchester (father)

Mary Winchester (mother) †

Henry Winchester (paternal grandfather) †

Millie Winchester (paternal grandmother)

Samuel Campbell (maternal grandfather) †

Deanna Campbell (maternal grandmother) †

Dean Winchester (Older brother)

Sam Winchester (Twin brother)

Adam Milligan (younger half-brother)

Bobby Singer (surrogate father) †

Christian Campbell (third cousin) †

Gwen Campbell (third cousin) †

Mark Campbell (distant cousin) †

Cain (ancestor) †

Abel (ancestor) †

**Bruce Banner (Former Fiancee)**

 

**Personality:**

“Academically, Logan is one of the finest students I've ever had. Her AP classes push her GPA above a 5.0. I'd actually like to have her IQ tested. And socially, she displays outstanding leadership qualities. I mean, she's a real leader”

Logan is kind, loyal, extremely intelligent (and unafraid to show it), and determined to help people however she can.

Her high-level intellect pushed Logan to read in-depth and complicated textbooks and journals on a variety of academic subjects, and she is especially gifted with regards to the sciences and languages.

She has taught herself to speak both Classical and Archaic Latin, a skill that she uses in hunting, and she has been shown to speak Spanish and French at conversational levels. She also has a high level of intelligence in physics, which she applied to explaining supernatural aspects.

Logan has made it her mission to do good whenever she can.

Over time, however, the losses, injuries, and stress she has endured have matured her beyond her years and has made her begin to repress the pain and trauma, keeping it to herself rather than seeking support.

After returning from Hell, Logan personality took a darker turn, she's plagued by nightmares, and has taken to drinking to escape the horrors in her mind.

She can sometimes seem cold and withdrawn, but under her hardened exterior she is still warm and loyal to her brothers. And still has a deep seated love for Bruce Banner, despite the terms of their split.

 

**Powers and Abilities:  
**

As a result of being fed demon blood as a baby by Azazel and thus being branded as one of the Special Children, Logan has exhibited various supernatural powers and an immunity to demon powers and diseases. (Logan still has her abilities, I am thinking this is something that happened when Castiel pulled her out of hell. Purified her blood but left the powers)

 **Empathy:** Logan can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing her to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. She can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since she knows exactly what emotion is flowing through them and can use this knowledge to play against them. She can also read emotional imprints left in the environment or on objects. 

 **Emotion Manipulation:**  Logan can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures. Logan can alter emotions through touch, when she does her eyes briefly flash purple. Logan also struggles with her own emotions, because she feels everyone's she finds it difficult to pick out her own.

 **Clairvoyance:**  Logan can forge an emotional connection with another being. If that connection stays opens, she is able to sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". Logan shares this connection with her twin brother Sam.

 **Empathic Projection:**  When highly emotional Logan unwillingly projects her own emotions onto those around her.

 **Lie Detection:**  Logan can sense when a person is lying to her, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions.

 **Emotion Removal/Activation:**  In extreme emotional pain Logan is able to remove her own ability to feel emotions, she can, with persuasion, turn it back on.

 **Telekinesis:**  Logan first displays telekinesis during a moment of desperation, it seems this is triggered by an influx of emotions or loss of control of her own.

 **Immunity:** Logan has immunities to demonic attacks that steadily expand over time.

 **Clairsentience:**  Initially, Logan's powers manifested solely as a form of heightened senses allowing her to sense the presence of supernatural.

 **Emotion Detection:** Logan can sense the presence of emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures.

 

**Abilities:**

Due to her training as a hunter by her father, Logan is skilled with firearms and melee weapons. Like Dean and Sam, she is skilled in criminal acts, such as lock picking, computer hacking, and car jacking. All Winchester siblings are excellent shots, and are very skilled at both armed and unarmed combat. John started training his children when they were quite young, as Logan, at 14 years old, manages to beat a boy twice her size to the ground without much effort. Logan is proficient in hand-to-hand combat and possesses remarkable physical strength for a human, being able to hold her own and even overpower certain supernatural creatures such as certain types of monsters and lower-level demons. Logan is also well-versed in weapons use, from blades to firearms and can kill any creature that is affected by this type of weaponry..

Logan has vast knowledge of the supernatural and is considered an "encyclopedia" by Dean. All of them have some knowledge of pop culture, as they frequently make references. She is skilled in reading, speaking and memorizes text and spells in foreign languages (usually Latin) and is often stuck with doing the research with her twin. Logan is also quick to think on her feet. Logan is perceptive to body language and can easily pick up on unconscious gestures to read their "poker face" - she is very good at poker. She is an expert tactician, able to fight or diplomatically steer her way out of many complicated situations, and generally prefers to use words instead of brute strength.

Logan has an in-depth knowledge on the workings of various law organizations (FBI, CDC, Police, SHIELD, etc.) enough to pose as one if the situation requires it. She rarely does considering her past with the Government and the fact Ross is still looking for her.

Logan has also demonstrated that she possesses great willpower.

One of hers greatest traits is hers physical and mental endurance.

 **Genius-Level Intellect:**  Logan is arguably one of the smartest humans in the world, being on par with Bruce Banner and Tony Stark's level of intellect and being rivalled only by Erik Selvig, Hank Pym, Doctor Strange, Shuri, and Helen Cho. Despite her never having gotten a doctorate or a degree or even graduating High School she is recognised by many as being incredibly intelligent. Banner, along with her brothers and father, recognise her as smarter then she lets known. Logan is also fairly disciplined in emotional intelligence, particularly in meditative breathing techniques.

 **Master Scientist:**  Logan is ingeniously resourceful and brilliant in many different fields of science, notably biochemistry, and bioorganics, as well as both atomic and radiophysics. Interning under Bruce Banner extended her interest and her knowledge in these fields.

 **Master Engineer:**  Logan, while not quite on par with Tony Stark, is an extremely skilled engineer, computer scientist, and robotics technician.

 **Physician:**  Logan possesses enough medical knowledge to help patch up her father and brothers.

 **Expert Tactician:**  Logan has over the years become an expert in developing strategies to go unnoticed and run from the government, military, and even S.H.I.E.L.D. by using her intellect to quickly evaluate her surroundings and develop feasible escape strategies. As such, Logan also became quite skilled at going undercover.

 **Multilingualism** : Logan speaks her native English, as well as both Classical and Archaic Latin, a skill that she uses in hunting, and she has been shown to speak Spanish and French at conversational levels.

 **Expert Hunting Skills:**  Trained by her father from early childhood, Logan possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities.

 **Expert Hand-to-Hand combat** : Logan is adept with martial arts, and knife fighting as well

 **Marksmanship** : Logan is well-versed with multiple types of firearms and is an expert marksman, she seldom misses her intended target and can efficiently put down anything vulnerable to bullets.

 **Master knife wielder/Knife-thrower:**  Logan is highly skilled with knives. Logan uses a variety of knives to successfully kill numerous counts of supernatural enemies. Logan prefers knives to guns.

 **Tactician:**  Logan is also a proficient tracker and possesses prudent tactical skills. Highly resourceful, she frequently utilises improvised weapons and explosive devices.

 **Supernatural Knowledge** : Logan possesses extensive knowledge of supernatural mythology.

 **Espionage** : Logan is a virtuoso of escape, evasion, silent movement, and when the situation requires, subtlety and stealth. She is also alarmingly skilful in many areas frowned upon by the law: lock picking, breaking into security systems, car jacking and gaining an 'advantageous purchase' comes naturally to her.

 **Skilled Manipulator** : In desperate situations, Logan is good at manipulating others to give her the information she wanted.

 **Basic Mechanical Knowledge** : Both Dean and John have taught Logan the basics of car maintenance.

 **Gymnastic Training** : Logan was a gymnast for eight years, and she demonstrates her acrobatic feats whilst fighting. This makes her agile and flexible.

 **Torture:**  Due to her time spent in Hell as Alastair's "student", Logan has an in-depth knowledge of torture, able to inflict the maximum amount of pain and agony on a victim while keeping them alive as long as possible. The angels believed Logan's skills to be good enough to break Alastair himself who held up under angelic torture.

 **High Pain Tolerance:**  Logan has a high pain tolerance. She was able to withstand 40 years of torture at the hands of Alastair before breaking.

 **Summoning and Banishing** : Using various rituals, Logan is been able to summon angels, demons, reapers, pagan gods and Death.

**Pairing:**  Bruce Banner


	2. Chapter One

There are moments in Logan Winchester's life when she has felt like she has hit rock bottom. A lot of moments. A lot, a lot of moments. But this moment kind of edges out the rest. Her big brother Dean has a broken leg, her twin brother Sam is broke in the noggin, Logan is pretty sure she bruised her ribs, their friendly neighbourhood angel is MIA or dead, they have no idea how to hunt their current monster threat, the Leviathans, and they're hold up in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Being stuck indoors with her two brothers is not something she enjoys. They drive her around the bend. Especially Dean, who is like a whiney baby when he is off his feet. A great, big, whiney baby. And she needs to get out before she actually shoots him in the head. She heads towards the cabin door, Dean perks up from the couch and watches her.

“Where are you going?” Dean asks her.

“To the store” Logan answers.

“For?” Dean asks, she sighs and looks to him.

“Feminine stuff” she answers, he pulls a face and stops asking, she learnt many. Many years ago that the quickest way to get Dean to butt out is to bring up feminine stuff. That ends the conversation there and then. “Keep an eye on Sam” she comments, Dean nods and looks to her.

“Get me some pie” he tells her, she shoots him a look. “Please” he adds, she smirks and nods before leaving, she takes a breath outside once the door closes.

…..............

Logan sits at a bar in town nursing a whiskey. So she lied to Dean about where she was going. But it won't matter when she brings him pie back.

“Can I get another?” she asks pushing her empty glass towards the bartender who nods and turns to refill her glass. She runs her fingers through her hair and shakes it out behind her. The bartender returns her drink and she thanks him before taking a sip. She is then turning to raise an eyebrow at the man suddenly sat at her side and looking at her. “Can I help you?” she asks him, he taps his fingers on the bar before he is reaching into his jacket. She reaches her hand into the back of her jeans and wraps her fingers around her gun. But he pulls out a badge. “No” she snaps already no longer interested in anything he has to say. “Whoever you are, whoever you work for...you have the wrong girl” she turns back to the bar releasing her gun and picking up her drink.

“My name is Phil Coulson, I work for SHIELD” He explains. “You are Logan Winchester” and sets a tablet on the bar pushing it towards her. She raises an eyebrow as she looks to it.

“What is this?” she asks staring at the blue glowing cube on the screen.

“The world is changing, Miss Winchester” he offers, she snorts and looks to him with a bitch face that rivals her brother.

“You don't say” she deadpans. He swipes at the screen which changes to a picture of Loki.

“This man, stole the cube you saw on the last page” he offers. “We need help getting it back....” he gives her a look. Logan starts laughing, almost hysterically.

“You need my help?” she asks him. “Me?” he nods completely serious. “What? You don't have like...Iron Man and people like him”

“We do”

“So why the hell are you here asking for my help then?” she asks.

“I expect a woman that's returned from the dead has a unique view on the world” Coulson answers, she glances to him raising an eyebrow at him. “A woman that's returned from the dead a few times....a wider view”

“And how do you know all this exactly?” She asks. “You spy on random people now?”

“Our interest in you started after you were brought in to intern under Dr. Banner” she flinches a little and looks away. That's a name she hasn't heard in years. That's not to say she hasn't thought about him. Everyday. When she wakes up. When she goes to sleep. When she finds a particularly interesting article about Gamma radiation. She was young when she met him and she really thought she was in love with him. He made her feel special and brilliant and she really loved getting the chance to do real science. Despite the age difference he seemed to care just as much as she did, she loved him. Until everything changed, everything just.....blew up. And she's tried really hard to forget about all of it. To forget him. She just can't. “And given your family's involvement in the supernatural our interest has only grown in last seven years” he touches the screen which brings up a file on her, included a list of her criminal record, and outstanding warrants.

“So SHIELD knows about monsters?” she asks, he nods.

“We do” he answers.

“Why me and not my brothers?” she asks. “Surely they are more qualified”

“You seem to think so little of yourself” he comments. “I happen to know that even without your background, your intelligence is something that should be recognised, how often is it that you get to partake in the science you love nowadays?” he asks. “Don't you miss it?” she glances to him and then groans, she really does miss science. As much as she loves hunting she's always felt a calling to science. But hunting is the family business and it's what she was born to do and she doesn't want to let her father down or her brothers.

“Of course I do” she answers him. “But I am busy at the moment, you know....big monster problem and all” she turns back to her drink.

“How's that going?” he asks, she shoots him a look.

“Well you know, two injured hunters and a possibly dead angel, how well do you think?” she counter asks sarcastically. “I see nothing in this for me” she pushes the tablet back towards him. “But good luck”

“SHIELD is willing, in exchange for your help, erase yours, Dean's and Sam's criminal records” she looks to him. “And offers the organisation as a support, if you need it”

“Yeah, now we could use your help” she snarks. “We managed before, hell, we stopped the actual apocalypse without you....”

“Money then” she pulls a face. “Okay, how about a state of the art lab and the chance to work alongside Tony Stark” she looks more interested now.

“On top of the erased criminal records?” she asks, he nods. “And....We make a stop for pie on the way to pick up my crap” she tells him. He raises an eyebrow at her.

 


	3. Chapter Two

Logan stands beside Coulson in the cabin, Dean is smiling down at his pie as Sam raises an eyebrow at Logan who is watching Dean. She has a feeling he hasn't listened to a word she's just said about why Coulson is here with her. She raises an eyebrow at Dean who looks to her.

“What is happening?” Dean asks around a fork of pie. Sam rolls his eyes as Logan crosses her arms over her chest.

“I've been....recruited” Logan answers glancing to Coulson who nods. “By Shield” Sam and Dean stare at her. “You know I am actually smart” she argues. “You remember that, right?”

“Are you sure that's what they are after?” Sam asks her. “And not the.....”

“Your sister's abilities, they are not pertinent to the situation” Coulson tells them. “We have no need for them”

“Thanks” Logan offers dryly.

“I'm not saying they're not useful” Coulson corrects.

“But making people cry with my mind” Logan offers. “Yeah, I see your point, it's not really that useful”

“Hey, you'd be surprised how useful it actually is” Dean argues. “Interrogating someone, making them cry, usually makes them talk...or you know...turning someone on”

“He doesn't need to know what we use that for” Logan scolds Dean.

“Fair enough” Dean mumbles going back to his pie. “What about the leviathans?” he asks.

“Until you're back on your feet, we can't do anything” Logan argues. “Bobby's got his feelers out...and if I stay locked in the cabin with you two....I will kill you both so I am going....I just came to pack a bag” she heads into the back room, Dean and Sam both study Coulson who stands waiting for Logan.

“So...what sort of thing is going on?” Dean asks looking to his pie. “I mean for you to come for Low”

“Classified” Coulson answers. Dean studies him slightly.

“Is it dangerous?” Dean asks.

“No more so then your usual adventures” Coulson offers. Logan leaves the back room with her duffel, she hadn't unpacked, opting to just leave everything in one place. She never unpacks. Never in one place long enough to settle, so she doesn't bother trying. Logan sets her bag down before shifting closer to Dean. She leans closer to him.

“Oh...I got him to agree to delete our criminal records” Dean smirks and looks to her impressed. “Also that pie is on Shield” she pats his shoulder and moves grabbing her duffel.

“Be careful” Sam warns. “We still need you”

“You know me” she teases.

“Yeah, we do” Dean agrees. “You run towards trouble if you think it'll be fun” Logan opens her mouth to argue but then closes it and nods.

“But how many times has that gotten us out of trouble?” she asks.

“Never” Sam answers.

“Not even once” Dean agrees with a smirk, Logan chuckles and shakes her head.

“Are you ready to go?” Coulson asks, Logan nods and looks to Sam who nods.

“Yeah” Logan answers and then leaves with Coulson.

“Wow” Dean states and shares a look with Sam. “Free pie” he mumbles happily looking to his pie, Sam scoffs and shakes his head.

“It would have been free for you anyway, Low would have paid for it” Sam points out, Dean looks thoughtful before nodding.

…...........

Logan watches a video of Captain America play on the tablet in front of her, Coulson watching her intently, both of them on a quinjet heading towards the helicarrier. Coulson is waiting for something to freak her out. Everyone knows about Iron Man; that's nothing surprising. But the super soldier might just do it. She glances to him and then smirks sensing his confusion.

“Castiel is probably billions of years old, probably older then the entire human race” she comments. “Really think I'd freak over the insanely hot 100 year old?” she asks. Coulson shrugs a little.

“He is a fine example of humanity” Coulson offers.

“You have a little man-crush there, Phil?” Logan teases a little with a smirk, Coulson looks to her and snorts shaking his head. “Everyone gets them...” she assures him. “Pretty sure my brother had a man-crush on Cas for a while” she offers and looks back to the tablet. “So this is it....one super soldier, one billionaire genius and me....that's it?” she asks looking to him. “I mean....it's not a lot, and to be honest....I'm no super solder and I am really not a genius” Coulson pulls up a file on his tablet.

“Not a genius” he repeats her words reading the file and then looking to her. “Your IQ was tested at 192” he offers. “That is actually 3 points higher then Bruce Banner and only 10 less then Tony Stark”

“Pretty sure intelligence is no longer acknowledged in IQ any more” she argues. “It's all about how many doctorates someone has...I didn't even graduate high school”

“So how did you end up on that project?” he asks.

“I've no idea” she admits. “They came to me” he hums a little contemplating. Logan goes back to the tablet to watch more clips.

…................

Coulson walks with Logan through the helicarrier towards the bridge. He may have left out Dr. Banner in her list. Knowing that the scientist is also involved may change her mind. And two genius minds working on finding the tesseract is better then one. So he knows she's about to either freak out or explode as he sees Banner ahead of them. Logan's eyes on her cell phone as she reads a text from Sam begging her to be careful, more serious then the last time, she knows because it is using their secret language. She slides her phone away and sighs looking up. Her eyes then latching onto 'his' figure. Someone she never thought she'd see again. She stops, Coulson walking past her, only turning back when he realises he's alone. She swallows thickly all other noise disappearing as her heartbeat becomes increasingly loud in her ears. This can't be happening. She's not ready to see him again. She never though she would, she really never thought this day would come. Bruce turns and seems equally surprised by her appearance. He's older, obviously, but it looks good on him. Hair curly and just a bit more grey then the last time they saw one another. He's more withdrawn too, locked in an outer shell of uncertainty. And she can feel it rolling off him in waves. A cacophony of self-pity, longing, regret, love, admiration, and pain.

“Logan?” he asks, and it's clear as a bell to her, she swallows again, a great big emotional lump caught in her throat. She wants to cry and run away and yell all at the same time.

“Dr. Banner” she greets back, disappointment flickers across his face and in a wave from him.

“You look” Bruce starts, Logan crosses her arms over her chest. “Older” he offers, cringing at how cheesy and cliché and so far away from what he actually wanted to say. In his head it was some dramatically romantic and loving comment about how she's still beautiful and how much he's missed her and how sorry he is...and instead 'that' is what came out.

“Well it's been 7 years” she counters. “What did you expect?” she asks, sharper then she wanted, even she cringes. It's awkward. Oh it's so awkward.

“Miss Winchester” Coulson states, she looks to him. “I have to leave. Director Fury will want to talk to you”

“Wait, why would your director want to talk to me?” she asks. “I'm nobody special”

“We both know that is a lie” Coulson counters with a smirk. “He just wants to ask some questions about your.....control” he offers, she scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“As long as no one pisses me off, we're all good” she assures him. Coulson nods and walks away. Logan and Bruce kind of just linger with one another. Both unsure of what they are supposed to do or say. He wants to pull her into his arms and run away at the same time. She wants to cry and be 'that' girl, and she wants to run away, and she wants to fall into his arms, and she wants to slap him in the face all at the same time. Her emotions are all over the place, and that will not end well for anyone. It's Bruce that breaks the silence first.

“Can we talk?” Bruce asks, Logan looks to him and shakes her head.

“I don't think that's a good idea” she answers sadly.

“I feel like I need to explain things” he starts. “A lot of things”

“You don't need to” she stops him. “I'm not an idiot” she reminds him. “I hacked into the files whilst Ross had me....locked down, I knew” she looks to him. “It's....fine” they share a look, she tries to give him a reassuring smile but it comes off more pained.

“Miss Winchester” she looks to the agent approaching her. “Director Fury asked me to show you to your room” she adjusts the duffel on her shoulder and nods.

“Yeah” she whispers and glances to Bruce before walking away, he watches her go sadly. He honestly wanted the first time he saw her again to be....he doesn't know....better then how this is. He would consider her the one that got away. The one that he will never get over.

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

Logan finds her way to the lab after changing, which she should have done before leaving the cabin, she feels gross and sticky and that's probably not the best way to see an ex again. No she should have looked smokin', instead she looked like crap and he actually looked.....better. Damn him. Damn him and his stupidly soft, curly locks and his big, puppy eyes. Why is that fair? She's not even paying attention, not really, when she enters the lab, but her eyes take in the state of the art equipment and she sighs a little.

“Hey” she jumps and turns finding Bruce already in the lab, of course he would be, it's like his natural habitat.

“Hey” she offers back crossing her arms over her chest to stop her fidgeting. It also bunches up her shirt a little revealing the necklace hanging against her chest. Bruce's eyes find it, and his heart aches. Hanging there is the pendant he gave her for their first anniversary, a pressed rose inside a glass casing, but it's the ring hanging next to it that catches his eyes, he didn't think she'd still wear it after all this time, after everything that happened. She notices his look and turns away to the counter behind her. “It's been a long time since I was in a lab” she admits touching the microscope on the desk. Bruce watches her, noting the longing in her voice. She drops her hand and shakes her head.

“Can I ask how you've been?” Bruce asks her quietly. “Or...” she glances to him and nods.

“Been fine” she answers, lies, she's not been fine. She's been very far from fine.

“Really?” he asks watching her, he knows her better then this. She shrugs and turns away, he steps closer to her. “Logan...about how things...with us”

“I don't want to talk about it” she stops him. “We don't have to talk about it” she corrects quietly. He nods a little and fidgets with his hands.

“Did you at least get back into science?” he asks. “Find a lab somewhere and....” she shakes her head.

“Nope” she answer. “Went home...got into the family business” she answers and shrugs. They both know she didn't really want to be part of it. That she wanted to do the science thing, that she could have. He'd hates that she's thrown that away, she showed real promise. She glances to him. “Turns out...I'm pretty good at it”

“But you always wanted to...” he starts.

“We don't always get what we want, Bruce” she whispers interrupting him, she turns away again. “Things change, people....change. Shit happens” she touches something on the desk and fiddles with it trying to withdraw a little. Bruce steps closer to her and she snaps her head up to look at him.

“I am sorry, Logan....” he starts. “What happened....It's not what I wanted and for you to get caught up in it” she shrugs and gives a sad smile.

“Doesn't matter now” she assures him. “What about you?” she asks. “What happened to you after.....?”

“I urm....ran” he admits. “Place to place till....” he looks down.

“Harlem” she offers, he nods. “That wasn't your fault” she whispers. “That other guy, they called him Abomination on the news....he would have...” he lifts his eyes to hers. “Done more damage” she cringes a little. “I just mean that...that the better man won”

“Logan” he whispers softly.

“I see you two have.....reintroduced yourselves” Fury states from the doorway, Logan and Bruce look to him. “Hopefully this means you are willing to work together to help find the Tesseract”

“Tesseract?” Logan asks.

“The cube” Fury explains, she nods a little.

“Where are you with that?” Bruce asks.

“We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us” Fury explains.

“You have to narrow the field” Bruce argues, Logan taps her fingers on her arm.

“Spectrometers” she offers looking to him, he smiles a little and nods.

“Yes. Spectrometers will work” he agrees and looks to Fury. “How many do you have access to?”

“How many are there?” Fury counter asks.

“Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays” Bruce answers and looks to Logan. “We can rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition” Fury nods and then leaves, Bruce watches as Logan moves to a computer. “I would like to....talk when this is over” he admits, she glances to him.

“I wouldn't” she tells him back sadly. “I know you feel like you have to explain, to apologise properly, but it's fine....everything is different now. We're different. What happened happened. I'm over it” she turns to the computer, ignoring him, Bruce looks to her sadly, the fact she wears that necklace and the ring kind of says other wise. It tells him she still feels something for him. And he never stopped 'feeling' things for her either. But this girl, this woman is a long way from the one he fell in love with, this one is hurt and scarred and broken. And it hurts him back.

…...........

2001/2:

Bruce can't explain when it started, perhaps the first day she was introduced to him, perhaps the day she beat him to the coffee machine and got his order perfect, maybe the day she corrected his equations, but at some point he'd fallen in love with his intern. That's all it can be. There is no science to the way he feels, no logical explanation except love. The way he feels when she smiles at him. The way he feels when he just watches her.

He didn't even second guess the way he felt about her. Or the age difference. It didn't matter to him. Who cares? Love is love. And she made him happier then he'd ever been before. He thinks about her often, when he's not working on his equations or his work there she is, right in the forefront of his mind. Even now. She sits at his side, nose scrunched up in concentration and he can't help but smile.

“Dr. Banner?” Logan asks him, staring up at him with those big brown doe eyes. “Are you alright?” she asks, he raises an eyebrow, she shifts closer. “You're looking at me like 'that' again” she scolds slightly. They'd agreed from the beginning of their relationship not to let it get in the way at work, they kept it outside the lab or when they are alone. He pushes his chair closer to hers and smirks a little.

“I can't help it” he complains a little. “You get this little look when you're working” she elbows him slightly to stop him. He touches her arm and moves away again, but when he looks back to her, she's smiling to herself, and he knows that she's got it just as bad as he does. He'd promise her forever if he believed in it.

….............

Present: There is no sign of that girl, the fresh, young 18 year old that had graced his lab, she's a shell almost, all hard and shielded. Guarded. And he thinks he is to blame. His accident ruined not just his life, not just his soul but hers too, everything changed that day. She sits working on the Chitauri sceptre they'd brought in moments ago. Something for them to work on. Loki in custody. Now all they have to do is find the tesseract. Then he may never see Logan again, she'll leave, he'll leave, and that'll be it. Another 7 years? More? He doesn't want that. Of course he doesn't. This woman.

“Bruce” she whispers rubbing her head. “I can feel you thinking” she complains. “And not about science” she looks to him, he frowns a little, swearing he saw a ring of purple in her eyes. She'd felt him self-loathing, regretting, remembering and she hates that it invokes all of them in her too. This may have been a mistake. Coming here may have been a mistake.

“'M sorry” he mumbles looking down at the sceptre segment he was working on before getting distracted by Logan. They both look up again as dozens of SHIELD police escort Loki, who is in handcuffs, smiling. Loki eyes him as he walks, nodding and smiling. His eyes find Logan and he smirks wider, Logan resists the urge to throw a middle finger at him, it's undignified. Her eyes turn purple as she tries to read him.

“Why does he feel smug?” Logan whispers watching Loki, feeling him from where she sits.

“What?” Bruce asks looking to her.

“Something's not right here” she tells herself and looks to the sceptre. She runs her finger along the top of it and then looks to Bruce who raises an eyebrow at her.

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

In the Helicarrier detention section, Loki is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a large glass cell held by rigs. Fury walks up the control panel of the cell.

“In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass” Fury presses a button which opens up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass. “Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!” Fury closes the hatch. Points at Loki. “Ant” Then points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap. “Boot” Loki smirks.

“It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me” Loki comments.

“Built for something a lot stronger than you”

“Oh, I've heard” Loki looks into the camera.

…................

In the briefing room, Bruce, Steve Rogers, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill and Logan watch on the monitor Loki getting interrogated. Bruce looks at the monitor, intently. Logan appears bored.

…...................

“The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?” Loki asks Fury.

“How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill `cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did”

“Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is” Loki counters smirking away to himself.

“Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something. Fury walks off leaving Loki in his glass cell. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking.

….......................

Steve watches until the monitor goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. They all just stand and sit there in stunned silence. Finally it's Bruce that breaks the silence.

“He really grows on you, doesn't he?” Bruce asks.

“Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?” Steve asks looking to the God of Thunder.

“He has an army called the Chitauri” Thor answers. “They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract”

“An army? From outer space?” Steve asks.

“So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for” Bruce offers.

“Selvig?” Thor asks.

“He's an astrophysicist” Bruce explains for him.

“He's a friend” Thor corrects.

“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours” Natasha informs them.

“I wanna know why Loki let us take him” Steve offers. “He's not leading an army from here”

“I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him” Bruce offers, Logan smirks a little and looks down trying to hide it.

“Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother” Thor scolds.

“He killed eighty people in two days” Natasha tells him.

“He's adopted”

“Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?” Logan asks looking up.

“It's a stabilizing agent” Tony Stark offers as he walks in with Coulson, he turns to Coulson. “I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD” Tony makes his way to Thor and pats his arm. “No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing” Tony turns back to the room. “Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants” he turns around again and looks around. “Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did” Tony covers his eye, looks around. “How does Fury do this?”

“He turns” Maria Hill answers. Tony looks around the monitors and places a button size hacking implant under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing.

“Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube” Tony explains.

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Maria asks.

“Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” Tony asks.

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asks.

“He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier” Bruce complains.

“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect” Logan counters, Bruce looks to her.

“Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet” he agrees slightly.

“Finally” Tony states. “People who speak English”

“Is that what just happened?” Steve asks. Tony and Bruce shake hands.

“It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster” Bruce looks down, embarrassed.

“Thanks” he mumbles, Tony turns to Logan and is about to open his mouth when Fury walks back in.

“Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him and Miss Winchester” Fury motions to Logan.

“Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon” Steve offers.

“I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube” Fury corrects. “And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys”

“Monkeys? I do not understand” Thor tells them with a huge frown.

“I do! I understood that reference” Steve tells them proud of himself, Tony rolls his eyes, while Cap looks proud of himself. Tony turns to Logan who draws patterns on the table with her finger.

“Okay, Miss Winchester, you I don't know” Tony turns to Logan.

“And you're not gonna” she argues not looking to him. “Like....ever”

“So, kid what exactly is it you do?” Tony asks Logan who glances up at him. “Why are you sat the grown ups table?” Logan shifts in her seat slightly to sit up.

“Firstly” she starts. “I'm 29. I'm not a kid....” she then leans forward a little. “Secondly, call me a kid again, and I'll punch you in the balls so hard you choke on them” she threatens sweetly. Stark pulls back to stare at her.

“I'm equally aroused and terrified” he admits. Fury sighs and shares a look with Logan who rolls her eyes.

“She is here because Miss Winchester is one of the leading experts in Mythology” Fury explains.

“I am?” Logan asks frowning at him.

“Well..that's what we'll tell everyone” Fury corrects, Logan scoffs.

“And what's the real reason?” Steve asks.

“Miss Winchester is one of the smartest women in the world” Fury offers. “Not only does she have an incredible brain but she has been highly trained in combat” Bruce looks to Logan who clenches her jaw. “And she is a pathokenetic”

“A what?” Thor asks.

“An empath” Logan simplifies. “I play with emotions” Logan offers. “Can feel them, manipulate them, use them” she scoffs. “Which now I understand is the real reason I am here, right?” she looks to Fury. “Coulson said that my powers were.....unneeded, but that is the only thing I can be here for”

“That's not true” Fury argues.

“Really?” Logan asks leaning forward. “You got Banner and Stark on brains...” she motions to the two scientists. “Cap and....Lightning man” she motions to Steve and Thor. “On raw power and....muscles.....and the little mermaid over there” she points to Natasha. “On, I'm guessing, combat skills and.....espionage” Logan then points to herself. “So that leaves me....” she cocks her head. “I'm here to either stop or make Bruce rage out” she asks. “Right?” Bruce looks to Fury raising an eyebrow.

“Is she right?” Bruce asks, already believing her over Fury.

“Partly yes” Fury admits. “That and...we are interested in learning how you returned from the dead, multiple times” Logan smirks.

“You don't know?” she asks.

“We don't believe” he argues. She chuckles.

“You want an answer, you have one....there is literally nothing more to it, that is how I returned....”

“The will of God is not an acceptable answer” Fury argues. She shrugs and leans back.

“You died?” Bruce whispers to her, she looks to him.

“It's a very long story” she admits softly. They share a look, she looks away first. Tony looks to Bruce.

“Shall we play, doctor?” he asks, Bruce looks away from Logan and then nods a little. Tony looks to Logan.

“You too, I'm curious” Logan rolls her eyes and then stands.

“Great” she grumbles. She leaves with Bruce and Tony.

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

 

Logan sits at a computer, glasses set on her nose as she reads the screen and makes her own notes in a book at the side. Bruce hovers, sat at his own computer, but still managing to hover over her, eyes on her.

“Bruce” she warns turning to him. Bruce looks away from her, caught out. He sighs and pushes his chair towards her table, she sighs and looks to him. “What?” she asks him, he glances to Tony who is trying not to watch them from where he works, Bruce turns back to Logan.

“You died...” he starts.

“Yes” she tells him. “May 2nd.....2008” she answers quietly. “I was....attacked by a dog” she tells him.

“Dog?” he asks her, she nods.

“Yep, a great big, evil dog” she tells him turning back to the computer.

“You're lying” he whispers, she tenses slightly. “I mean....you're sort of telling the truth, but not completely” he tells her. “I know you, Logan” she snaps her head to him.

“No, you knew me....once, a long time ago. I'm different now”

“No, you're not” he argues. “You still have the same tells” he motions to her face. “You're eye twitches, but when you evade the truth, when you...sort of tell the truth your cheek twitches”

“I have a muscle twitch, so what, that doesn't mean anything”

“Logan” he begs. “Please...I can't concentrate on my work whilst thinking about this....”

“You won't believe me” she argues.

“Why not?”

“Because you are a scientist” she answers. “And what I tell you has no scientific explanation at all. I found it hard to come to terms with and I was there”

“Try me” he whispers, she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“I was mauled by a hellhound” she admits releasing her nose to look at him.

“A hellhound?” he asks.

“Yes, a demonic pit bull from Hell” she offers. “Told you...” she turns to her computer, Bruce moves back to his own, still processing the information, he opens a webpage on his computer and types in Hellhounds. About 3,040,000 results come up. He clicks on the Wikipedia page, it's not the best of references but it's a start. He scrolls down the page skimming over the words in front of him, mostly telling him that the hellhounds are bringers or harbingers of death. He reaches the fiction segment. Films, games, tv shows and...finally in literature; something there catches his eyes, a name: Hellhounds were featured in the Supernatural novels by Carver Edlund. They are used and controlled by demons to drag souls to hell (usually after a deal for the victim's soul has accrued). Only the person being attacked can see or hear the hellhound. In the series main character Logan, sold her soul for her brother's life, only to be killed a year later by hellhounds. Bruce frowns at the screen and then glances to Logan as she works. It can't be the same Logan. He cocks his head. Can it?

“Ever heard of the Supernatural books?” Bruce asks, Logan almost stumbles out of her chair as she makes a noise in the back of her throat, Bruce and Tony look at her.

“No” she answers. “Doesn't sound familiar, not at all. Is it hot in here? It's really hot in here” she comments looking away and fanning herself and looking everywhere but at him.

“She does know” Tony comments. “What are they?” Bruce glances to Logan who shakes her head. Bruce clicks on the link and opens up the page about the books.

“Series of books by Carver Edlund” Bruce answers, Logan buries her head in her hands making pained noises. “First one is....” Bruce reads as Logan starts rocking in her seat. “Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious Woman in White lures men to their deaths....a terrifying phenomenon that may be Logan, Sam and Dean's first clue to their father's whereabouts” Bruce frowns and looks to her. “Aren't your brothers called Sam and Dean?” he asks.

“Wait” Tony starts. “Are these books about you?” he asks Logan who lifts her head.

“I hate Chuck” she grumbles. “I hate him so much right now” she stands and moves to Bruce's computer. “Look....it's complicated but yes....these books are a...grossly written version of our lives....but you don't need to read them” she is quick to tell them. “Like...at all, there is nothing interesting in them and we have a sceptre to study and a cube to track...okay?” she closes the webpages. “This is not important” she glances to Bruce. “Please” she whispers. “Don't read them” they share a look, both aware of how close they are to one another, he nods swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Okay” he tells her. “I won't” she relaxes a little and nods moving back to her computer, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

…...............

Later: Logan continuously scans with a gamma ray detection scanner on the sceptre for radiation, Bruce stands at her side making notes, they've been quiet since they spoke about the books, he's curious, of course he is, but he won't go against her to read them.

 

“Did you sell your soul?” he whispers in her ear, Logan closes her eyes. “For your brother?” she looks to him sadly.

“I did” she admits. “He died and it was my fault, I had to fix it” she whispers.

“You say you've changed” he starts with a soft smile. “But the girl I knew, she would have done anything for her family....for her brothers, just as you did” she looks down.

“When this is over” she starts. “If you still want to talk” she offers looking back up at him. “We can” he nods, she turns back to the sceptre, her hand shaking as she starts to work again. Tony looks at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations. Bruce looks to the tablet in his hand.

“The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process” Bruce complains.

“If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops” Tony counters.

“All I packed was a tooth brush and a bottle of Jack” Logan teases. Tony smiles at her.

“You know, you should both come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land” Tony tells them.

“Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem” Bruce whispers.

“Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises” Suddenly, Tony pokes Banner with a miniature electrical prod.

“Ow!” Bruce complains as Steve walks in on them, pissed at Tony. Tony looks at Banner closely.

“Nothing?” he asks.

“Hey! Are you nuts?” Steve asks.

“You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?” Tony asks.

“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve asks Tony.

“Funny things are” Tony answers.

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny” Steve turns to Bruce. “No offence, doctor” Steve offers.

“No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things”

“You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut” Tony tells Bruce.

“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark”

“You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables” Tony offers, Logan looks between them as they argue, her eyes glow purple, feeling their fight.

“You think Fury's hiding something?” Steve asks.

“He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets” Tony answers then points to Bruce and Logan. “It's bugging them too, isn't it?” Logan and Bruce shoot Tony a look.

“Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and...” Bruce mumbles.

“Miss?” Steve asks Logan, trying not to freak out over her eyes, Tony turns to her.

“Whoa” he comments.

“I know” Logan argues. “My eyes glow purple” she assures them. “It's perfectly normal....for me” she looks to Steve. “'A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube”

“I heard it” Steve offers. Logan points to Tony.

“Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell him about the tower, it's post all over the news”

“The Stark Tower? That big ugly” Steve starts, Tony shoots him a look. “...building in New York?”

“It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?” Logan asks.

“That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now”

“So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?” Logan asks, Bruce looks to her impressed, proud, admiringly.

“I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files” Tony tells her.

“I'm sorry, did you say...?” Steve is taken back by that.

“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide” Tony holds out a bag of blueberries. “Blueberry?”

“Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?”

“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Logically, not possible” Tony argues.

“I think Loki's trying to wind us up” Steve tells them. “This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them”

“Following is not really my style” Tony comments.

“And you're all about style, aren't you?” Steve asks mockingly.

“Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?” Tony argues. Logan steps between them, holding out her hands a little, manipulating their emotions, calming them both down.

“Steve” she looks up at the soldier. “Tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?” she asks as Tony calms down at her back. Steve takes in the possibility, but as an obedient soldier, shakes it off.

“Just find the cube” Steve walks out of the lab. Still torn apart by the possibility.

“That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice” Tony complains.

“The guy's not wrong about Loki” Logan comments watching the door.

“Yes, he does have the jump on us” Bruce agrees.

“What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit” Tony tells them. “It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does”

“And I'll read all about it” Bruce comments.

“Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us” Tony tells him.

“Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare”

“You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl it's way into my heart” Tony points at the mini-arc reactor in his chest. “This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege”

“But you can control it”

“Because I learned how” Tony counters Bruce.

“It's different” Bruce argues.

“Mine started as dreams” Logan admits, they both look to her. “I had nightmares and sometimes they came true, I had one nightmare....and it came true” she offers. “Now I can feel and change emotions, and I've started being able to move things with my mind.....my powers were an accident too, I wasn't...” she looks away. “It's about dealing with the hand your given” Tony points to her nodding. “Accepting who you are....or fighting it....” Bruce looks to her sadly. “You have no idea what you're capable of until you try” she offers. “Fighting who you are....ends in...disaster, I know” Bruce looks down a little. “Fighting fate” she offers self-deprecatingly. Irony. How often she's fought fate herself with her brothers. Bruce tries to read the computer screen, but Tony slides the data aside with his finger so the two can see face-to-face. He glances to Logan and then back to Bruce.

“Hey, I've read all about your accident” Tony offers. “That much gamma exposure should have killed you”

“So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life?” Bruce asks. “That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?” Bruce asks.

“I guess we'll find out” Tony comments.

“You might not like that”

“You just might” Tony argues, Bruce moves to Logan, she looks to him and shakes her head already knowing what he's going to ask her.

“It wasn't the accident” she assures him. “It started before that” she admits, he brushes his fingers against hers and she closes her eyes before taking his hand. He squeezes slightly, both of them needing the contact in that moment.

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

Tony watches the way Logan and Bruce with one another, they move almost in sync, each seemingly knowing what the other is going to do before they do it. He scratches a chin as Bruce glances to Logan, she flicks her hair back and makes a note on the tablet in her hand, Bruce's eyes soften.

“Big guy, come here a second take a look at this” Tony calls to Bruce who looks to him and nods. Moving to join him Logan glances to them and then back to her work.

“What?” Bruce asks of Tony who hands him a tablet of unimportant numbers, Bruce takes them and frowns at the numbers. He shoots Tony a look.

“Fine” Tony starts. “Have you worked together before?” Tony asks Bruce who glances to Logan. “You're very....familiar”

“Me and Logan?” Bruce asks, Tony nods. “Yeah, we worked together, a long time ago” Tony raises an eyebrow at Bruce who sighs, knowing he should just get it over with. “Alright, we dated” he admits. Tony's eyes widen slightly. “For 3 years”

“Wow....like seriously?” Tony asks, Bruce nods. “What's the age difference there? 10 years? 11?”

“14” Bruce admits. Tony smirks and nods, proudly.

“14 years, I'm so proud my cheeks are hurting” Tony admits clasping his own face a little. “You dated a girl 14 years your junior?” Bruce rolls his eyes a little. “You are my new hero” Tony comments. “How'd you do it? How long ago are we talking? How old was she? What was the sex like?” Tony asks over himself. Bruce turns and gives him a look. Tony nods and smirks.

“I'm not answering those questions, and I'm going to go back to work” He moves away from Tony and back to his work. Tony is still smiling at him. Bruce shakes his head and looks to Logan at her work station. He nods to himself deciding and then moves to her, touches her arm and she looks to him. “Listen when this is over...” Bruce starts just as Fury walks in surprised to see Logan, Tony and Bruce have stop working on the sceptre.

“What are you doing, Mr. Stark?” Fury asks.

“Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you” Tony argues.

“You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract” Fury tells them.

“We are” Logan answers, Bruce points to a computer.

“The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile”

“And you'll get your cube back” Logan adds. “Everyone's a winner, except Loki who will in fact be...a loser” Suddenly Tony's monitor shows a collection of secret files.

“What is PHASE 2?” Tony asks, suddenly, Steve drops a HYDRA assault rifle on the table causing Fury, Logan, Bruce and Tony to turn around. Cap looks pissed.

“PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons” Steve looks to Tony. “Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow”

“Well not really” Logan comments. “You both got there at the same time” she shrugs a little. “So....”

“Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract” Fury tries to explain. “This does not mean that we're...”

“I'm sorry, Nick” Tony moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of the weapons. “Why are you lying?”

“I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit” Steve comments. At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Bruce, who looks at her, pissed.

“Did you know about this?” He asks her. Logan rubs her head, her eyes purple, she feels uncomfortable at the onslaught on emotions.

“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?” Natasha asks.

“I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed” Bruce argues.

“Loki's manipulating you” Natasha tells him.

“And you've been doing what exactly?” Bruce counters.

“You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you” Natasha tells him. Logan looks around them all, feeling everything, she clenches her jaw, their anger working into her. She closes her eyes trying to fight it.

“Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy” Bruce tells Natasha. “I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction”

“Because of him” Fury points at Thor.

“Me?” Thor asks stunned.

“Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned” Fury tells them.

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet” Thor assures them.

“But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat” Fury turns to Logan who raises an eyebrow back at him, he turns back to the others. “The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled” Logan lowers her eyebrow a little as Bruce looks to her, she shrugs a bit.

“Like you controlled the cube?” Steve asks.

“You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war” Thor tells them.

“A higher form?” Logan asks Thor.

“You forced our hand” Fury argues. “We had to come up with something”

“Nuclear deterrent. `Cause that always calms everything right down” Tony states.

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?” Steve asks. “I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep”

“Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?” Tony asks.

“I'm sorry, isn't everything?” Steve asks.

“I thought humans were more evolved than this” Thor comments.

“Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?” Fury asks.

“Did you always give your champions such mistrust?” Thor asks.

“Are you all really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats” Natasha tells them.

“Captain America is on a potential threat watch list?” Tony asks. “ You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?”

“I swear to God, Stark, one more crack...” Steve threatens.

“Threatening! I feel threatened!” As the "team" argues, they don't realize the blue gem on Loki's sceptre is glowing brightly.

“You speak of control, yet you court chaos” Thor points out, Logan's eyes flicker around the room.

“It's his M.O., isn't it?” Bruce asks. “I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb”

“You need to step away” Fury warns Bruce. Tony puts his arm around Steve.

“Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?” Tony asks. Steve pushes Tony's arm off of him.

“You know damn well why! Back off!”

“Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me”

“Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?”

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist” Tony answers.

“Yeah” Logan scoffs. “Cause that's something to be proud of”

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage” Steve tells Tony. “The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you”

“I think I would just cut the wire”

“Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero” Steve tells Tony, which seems to have hit a nerve.

“A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!” Steve puffs up his chest at Tony, who just stands there, unmoving.

“Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds” Thor laughs at them.

“You people are so petty... and tiny” Tony rubs his head. Moves away from Cap.

“Yeah, this is a team” Bruce comments.

“Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his....” Fury tells Natasha.

“Where? You rented my room” Bruce argues.

“The cell was just in case...”

“In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!” Bruce admits, Logan snaps her head to him, Bruce glances to her and then away. “I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!” Bruce slowly gets upset as he looks at Romanoff, who gets unnerved. “You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?” Natasha and Fury have their hands down to grab their guns. Logan steps closer to Bruce.

“Bruce” she whispers, he looks to her. “Put down the sceptre” she tells him, Bruce looks down and is shocked to see he is holding Loki's sceptre, he looks to Logan who nods reassuringly. The computer beeps. They all turn to it.

“Got it” Tony states. Bruce puts down the sceptre and walks over to the computer.

“Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all” Bruce comments.

“Located the Tesseract?” Thor asks.

“I can get there faster” Tony tells them.

“Look, all of us...” Steve starts.

“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it” Thor tells them. Tony turns to leave, but Steve stops him.

“You're not going alone!”

“You gonna stop me?” Tony asks.

“Put on the suit, let's find out” Steve mocks.

“I'm not afraid to hit an old man” Tony tells him.

“Put on the suit” Steve snaps.

“Alright, that's it” Logan starts and then takes a breath. “Everybody shut the hell up!!!” she snaps loudly. They all look to her. “Don't you see what's happening here?” she asks them, her eyes glowing a brighter purple then ever before. “I can feel everything.....and this isn't you guys” she offers. “It's the sceptre. It's.....pushing you to argue with one another, this is what Loki wants....we're so busy fighting, we don't see what's coming” they all share a look as her words sink in, along with her calming effects.

“Miss Winchester?” Fury asks, at that moment Banner who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract.

“Oh, my God!” He states. An engine explodes which throws everyone in all different directions. Steve, Fury, Natasha, Thor and Tony are thrown across while Logan and Banner is down in the lower equipment room. Steve looks up at Tony.

“Put on the suit!” Steve tells Tony.

“Yep” Steve helps Tony up and out of the lab. Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. He puts on his ear piece.

“Hill?!” he asks.

…..............

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

Logan's ears are ringing as she shifts a little, she looks over to Bruce laying next to her, who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. He is gripping the grated floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green, his face intense.

“Bruce” she whispers reaching for him, her eyes still purple, her powers in effect. Bruce struggles to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly. Logan wiggles her fingers at him. “Trust me” she tells him, he stares at her before taking her hand, she pulls at the anger and rage inside of him, that part of him that hides the other guy, and she turns it, she twists it to pure joy and happiness, the other guy settling inside of him, content and happy. Bruce stares at her a little. Not even he's been able to stop a change like that. Logan looks to the pipe over her legs and throws out her other hand, the pipe flies from her. She stands and groans clutches her shoulder, she must have landed on it as they fell, pulled something, bruised something. She ignores it and turns to Bruce, she holds down her hand to him. He takes it and she pulls him up to his feet, he keeps a hold of her hand.

“How'd you do that?” he asks her touching his chest. She shrugs a little watching their hands. “Logan” he steps closer to her watching her softly, warmly, some of the Bruce she knew filtering through. She steps away from him a little, she can't fall down that rabbit hole again, it broke her heart what happened between them.

“We should...get out of here” she offers but doesn't release his hand. “Come on” she walks away pulling him with her.

“Your powers” he starts as they head through the piping system. “Do you feel....all the time?” he asks. She nods a little.

“Yeah” she answers. “I mean I've learnt to block it out but....if I'm emotional or stressed or....someone is feeling something particularly strongly then...” she stops and looks to him sadly. “About what you said...did you really try to kill yourself?” she asks, Bruce stares at her a moment and then nods. “Bruce” she whispers stepping closer to him.

“I lost everything, Logan” he tells her. “My job, my reputation, my home, my friends....” he looks to her sadly. “You” he looks down. “The rest I could have dealt with....but thinking that you...that what I did...that it hurt you, that I hurt you, that I left you behind....” she wraps her arms around his neck and threads her fingers into his hair, he closes his eyes and wraps his own arms around her back.

“I'm glad he stopped you, I'm glad you failed” she whispers to him, he pulls back and frowns.

“What?” he asks her.

“There are plenty of people in this world that deserve to die, Bruce” she tells him. “But you aren't one of them” she whisper softly. “Now, come on” she takes his hand and pulls him along.

…..............

Captain America, pushing with all his strength the door to portside, sees SHIELD tech in full oxygen masks shoot fire extinguishers and cover from sparks -- largely unable to do anything. Engine 3 is totally dead. A large chunk of the port side in torn off.

“Stark, I'm here!”

“Good. See what we got” Tony flies in his Iron Man suit and gets close to the damaged engine. Tony observes within his viewscreen at the damaged engine and it's layouts. “I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris” Iron Man begins pulling on the stuck rotors. Looks over at Steve. “I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position” Iron Man flies into giant cooling conductors. Captain America jumps over to the other side of the broken railing. Captain America gets himself to the control panel and opens it up. “What's it look like in there?” Tony asks.

“It seems to run on some form of electricity” Steve answers, Tony tries really, really hard to not be himself at that comment.

“Well, you're not wrong” Tony offers.

…..................

Logan and Bruce make their way under the catwalks. He keeps a hold of her hand. Her eyes flicker ahead of them and then she is turning pushing Bruce into a tight hiding space between the pipes, she squeezes in in front of them, chest to chest, almost nose to nose, it's a tight squeeze. He opens his mouth to ask her what's going on, she shakes her head and presses a finger to his lips. They both wait, silent, against one another as three of Loki's men walk past.

“They fell just ahead” one of them states. “Orders are to release the beast by any means necessary” Bruce closes his eyes a little, Logan peers out and around at the three men walking away, backs to her, she clenches her jaw and looks to Bruce.

“Stay here” she tells him as she slips out of their hiding place.

“Where are you going?” he whispers back at her.

“Just stay here” she orders already walking away towards Loki's men. Bruce becomes increasingly worried. More so when there are gun shots and shouts, he clenches his jaw trying to push back the other guy until they are sure. He jumps a little as Logan grabs his hand and pulls him out of the hiding space, he looks over her and then back away from them, the three men lay unconscious or maybe even dead on the ground, he turns to Logan who doesn't have a scratch on her.

“Are you okay?” he asks, she nods.

“Yes, I'm fine” she assures him and walks away, Bruce sighs and follows her.

“Ok ay, I have some questions...” he starts. She nods.

“I thought you would...” she mumbles. “If we survive this then you can have the answers” he nods a little.

 


	9. Chapter Eight

Logan pulls a small piece of metal from the back of her jeans and snaps it downwards, it extends into a baton as she stalks forward towards the two men with guns, Bruce gets to watch her this time as she takes them down, effortlessly, these two men are probably highly trained and she takes them down with, what is essentially, a stick. She looks up from the two men unconscious on the floor and to Bruce.

“Come on” she motions with her hand, he opens his mouth to ask her as he moves to her but remembers their deal, they'll talk about it after, and he'll keep banking away questions and statements to go through with her later. This is all just too crazy, how did she keep this from him? Was it going on whilst they were together? How long has she been able to do all this stuff? And he will maybe tell her that it's kind of attractive on her, she's not the wide eyed innocent girl he thought she was. She takes his hand when he reaches her and pulls him along with her as they move towards the exit of the lower level maintenance corridor. The helicarrier shakes and tilts to one side, Bruce looses his footing first, sliding down towards the wall as Logan tries to grab onto something. “Son of a bitch!” she complains slipping. Logan lands on Bruce's chest and they both groan. “Ow” she complains pushing herself up a little, she looks down at Bruce who shifts slightly, their eyes clash and his green eyes peer back into her purple ones, she smiles softly knowing the other guy is currently watching her. “Hey, Big guy” she whispers, Bruce's arm wraps around her tightly. “No” she argues and shakes her head. “No...that's not...”

“Little girl” Bruce states but it's not entirely his voice, it's deeper, primal. She shivers a little a shudder running down her spine, he should not have this effect on her.

“You won't hurt me, right?” Logan asks, he watches her and then shakes his head.

“No” he answers quieter.

“You think I can get Bruce back, so I can...get us out of here in one piece?” she asks softly touching Bruce's cheek, letting her powers seep into him keeping the other guy calm. There is a rumble and the green of Bruce's eyes disappears slowly, she peers down at him. “Bruce?” she asks, he nods.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm me....what happened?” he asks then looking at the two of them, she pulls back quickly and stands rubbing the back of her neck.

“I urm...he almost...I had to....” she stutters slightly as Bruce stands.

“Right” he whispers. “Thank you” she nods a little.

…................

On the Helicarrier's port side, Iron Man begins to push the rotor using boosters from his boots.

“Stark, we're losing altitude” Fury tells him over comms.

“Yeah. Noticed” The rotors start propelling faster and faster as Iron Man's boosters get brighter and brighter. On the other side, Captain America continuously shoots at Barton's men. Blinking at the wrong moment, Captain America loses the upper hand and SLIDES off the railing, but grabs onto a loose cable.

….....................

Thor runs into the detention section where he finds Loki, escaping.

“No!” Thor charges at his brother. Loki walks up to him and crouches down to attack. Thor only goes through him. The false Loki dissipates into nothingness. The real Loki comes out from behind the cell door, which closes on Thor, locking him up. Loki smiles.

“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” Loki asks.

.......................

Barton walks alone down the catwalk. In a lightning fast move, Barton nocks an arrow, and points it at Natasha. A hand-to-hand fight ensues. Natasha crawls her way around Barton, making Barton to drop his bow, but pulls out a knife on her.

….....................

Thor, in a fit of anger, slams Mjolnir onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only cracks, but violently shakes the ship. Loki stands there in caution, as does his guarding soldier. Loki smiles and walks over to the control panel.

“The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?” Loki asks. Suddenly, guarding soldier falls down like a tree. Agent Coulson stands there, holding a phase 2 weapon prototype.

“Move away, please” Coulson orders, Loki moves away from the switch. “You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?” There is then a loud gasp. Agent Coulson is impaled through the heart. The real Loki stands behind him.   
“Nooo!” Thor shouts. Loki sends Agent Coulson against the wall. Agent Coulson slumps down, breathing fast. Loki makes his way to the control switch. He gives his brother one last look. Thor looks at him, hopeful. Loki opens the hatch. Thor still hopes. Loki hits the button and drops Thor out of the ship.

….............

Barton and Natasha continue attacking each other. Natasha kickboxes Barton's face. Feeling that, Barton takes a swing at her, but she grabs his arm, twisting it. Barton writhes in pain. Using his other arm, he tosses the knife over and begins to slash at Natasha. She dodges every move, but finds herself in a lock hold with him. As he forces the knife down, she bites his wrist. Barton lets go of the knife. Natasha wraps her legs around his neck, flips him over and arm locks him. She slams his head into a pipes rail. Barton goes down, hard. He looks up her, almost coming to his real senses.

“Natasha...” Natasha coldcocks him. Barton is out.

…..........

Thor, trapped in the glass cage, bounces off the jumbling cell pod. As it draws closer to land, Thor tries to swing at glass, but misses. Land draws closer. In a final attempt before crashing, Thor positions himself onto the glass door and leapfrogs just as the cage is about to hit the ground. The cell crashes into the shore as Thor crashes out into the meadow.

…................

Loki has no remorse as he looks down. He closes the hatch and proceeds to leave. A weak voice stops him.

“You're gonna lose” Coulson tells him, Loki turns to him.

“Am I?”

“It's in your nature”

“Your heroes are scattered or broken, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?” Loki asks.

“You lack conviction”

“I don't think I...” Agent Coulson shoots Loki with the prototype weapon causing Loki to be blown through the wall behind him.

“So that's what it does” Coulson comments weakly.

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine

Bruce watches Logan as she walks ahead of him, her eyes flickering into every nook and cranny, waiting for someone to jump out at them. She's harder. A whole lot harder then she used to be. Not just in emotion but in figure too, more muscles, less baby fat, she's grown into her body, all legs and long hair. She's beautiful. Stunning really. And those jeans are actually doing wonders for her legs. It's so far from something he would have seen her in. The combat boots, the ripped and stained jeans, the tank top under the dark plaid shirt and leather jacket. It's a combination that works better then the dresses and the heels and the lab coat ever did. And he loved those looks on her. She turns back to look at him, to check on him, and he reacts, pushes her against the nearest wall and kisses her. This him. The cursed him. This isn't him, but Logan....Logan is the one thing he's missed more then anything. She's still against him but he can feel the fight, she wants to kiss him back.

“Bruce, stop” she scolds against his lips, he pulls back and hangs his head. “It's been 7 years” she reminds him, he nods and looks away.

“I'm sorry” he whispers. “I shouldn't have....”

“No, you shouldn't” she tells him, a little harsher then she wanted it to sound, she can't have him getting in her head again, or her heart, if she's honest, what happened between them, with how it all ended, it had her sobbing into her father's arms, it had her diving into hunting like she hadn't taken 5 years out, she drank, she didn't sleep, she was a broken woman, and by the time John died, after John died, she just....shut down. Even now she hasn't fully recovered, she stopped believing in love, even towards her brothers, they're family, and to her that's just an immense like for them. Love doesn't factor into anything she does any more. Bruce broke her heart and cracked her soul. Life just obliterated them into nothing. “I moved on” she tells him, lies to him. “Maybe you should too” she turns and walks away, Bruce watches her go.

“I can't” he whispers and then followers her.

“How complicated did they have to make these systems?” she complains ahead of him, rubbing her head. “Left, right, forward....” she turns to Bruce.

“You're a genius, any ideas?” she asks him.

“So are you” he points out, she looks away and sighs.

…...............

Logan jumps out at Loki's soldier that's looking for them, she easily gets him to his knees and snorts.

“I'm embarrassed for you” she comments pushing him forward, he grunts a little. “Alright, here's the deal” she tells the soldier. “You're going to help us”

“Or what?” he asks her, she pulls a knife from her boot and twirls it in her hand.

“Or you and my knife get real friendly” she touches the tip of the dagger and cocks her head. “But I suppose that's a little mean” she lowers the knife. “How about I just...make you cry like a little girl?” she asks as Bruce stands at her shoulder, the soldier starts to cry, for no reason. Logan raises an eyebrow watching this huge, grown ass man, sobbing on his knees. Bruce looks to Logan who's eyes are purple.

“How long will he cry for?” Bruce asks, she shrugs.

“As long as I want him too” she answers, the soldier watches her through tears. “Forever if I felt like it....of course if he just...helps us” she pulls back her powers and the soldier sucks in air trying to blink away tease. “What do you say?” she asks him.

“Loki will kill me” He argues, Logan crouches.

“And what do you think we're going to do to you?” she asks him. He laughs.

“What little girl Winchester and Dr. Banner?” he asks back with a smirk. Logan and Bruce share a look before Logan looks back to the solider.

“I was going to be nice” she comments. “Maybe prove to myself that I'm not as twisted as I believe I am....maybe prove to myself that the last few years haven't changed me.....maybe I'm trying to impress Bruce” she adds, Bruce shifts behind her. “Show him that...maybe I am the same girl inside, but...the truth is....I'm not” she crouches in front of the soldier. “She's...long gone” the soldier stares at her a little. “See...I survived Azazel's battle royale camp” she comments. “I went to hell and survived, I survived loosing my twin brother, I survived getting shot in the chest, I survived time travel and world jumping” she punches the soldier. “Broken bones. A car crash. Resurrected Grandfathers. Demon deals. Hellhounds. Hotels filled with Gods. Thirty years of torture. The devil himself” she shrugs a little. “But you're right...I'm just a little girl”

“Logan” Bruce warns now getting worried.

“He's not going to help us” she states flatly and then turns the blade in her hand, knocking him out with the hilt of it, she turns to Bruce and sighs. “We must be getting close to a way out” she grumbles and then walks away, Bruce glances to the soldier and then follows her.

“All that stuff” Bruce starts walking at her side. “Is it true?”

“Why would I lie?” she asks back looking to him. “People don't really know this world as well as they like to think....they think 9-5, kids, life and death, they think it's mundane. But reality is that there are things out there...things happen, shit happens, and this world” she snorts. “This world is so screwed up, so dark and so twisted and so beyond broken....” in that moment, it's her that looks tired and broken. “So much has happened that sometimes I forget it's only been 7 years” she looks to him. “So much....” He takes her hand and pulls her closer, she sniffles and kind of falls into his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her, letting her take comfort in his arms. She clutches to him, letting his smell, something so Bruce, wash over her, she closes her eyes.

“We have a lot to talk about, don't we?” he asks her, she nods into his chest. “But...let's get out of here first” she pulls back and looks away, hiding that she's been crying.

 

 


	11. Chapter Ten

Logan lets out a noise of excitement as she reaches the ladder looking up at the hatch above her. Finally a way out.

“Finally” she lets out relieved and looks back to Bruce. “Come on, let's get out of here” He nods a little but they pause as her comms crackles.

“Agent Coulson is down” Fury announces, Bruce and Logan share a look.

“Paramedics are on their way” An agent points out.

“They're here. They called it” Fury corrects. Logan closes her eyes and sighs before pushing open the hatch above her.

….........................

Fury has gathered Logan, Bruce Tony and Steve back into the briefing room everyone there has a look as if in a daze. A look of numb shock is shown on their devastated faces. Logan fidgets with her necklace.

“These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them” Fury throws Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve. Steve picks them up, stained with blood. “We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming” Fury takes a breath. “Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes” Tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear it any more. “Well, it's an old fashioned notion” Fury adds turning away, Logan looks to Bruce who glances back at her.

….........................

Tony look at the empty cell container. He stands not saying a word. Steve walks in joining him.

“Was he married?” Steve asks.

“No. There was a uh...cellist, I think” Tony answers.

“I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man”

“He was an idiot” Tony corrects.

“Why? For believing?”

“For taking on Loki alone”

“He was doing his job” Steve points out.

“He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have...”

“Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony” Tony starts to walk away.

“Right. How did that work for him?” Tony asks.

“Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?” Steve asks back, Tony turns around sharply.

“WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!”

“Neither am I!” Steve snaps back. “He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list...” Steve starts, Tony looks at the blood stained wall.

“He made it personal” Tony mumbles.

“That's not the point”

“That is the point. That's Loki's point” Tony starts to ramble, thinking out loud. “He hit us all right where we live. Why?”

“To tear us apart”

“He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience”

“Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart” Steve adds.

“Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...” Tony pauses, his mind catching up, catching on. “Sonofabitch!”

…...............

Bruce stands in the ruined lab fidgeting with his glasses, behind him the door opens and Logan steps into the room. She's changed, her clothing is more practical, her boots done up properly instead of hanging loose, her hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail.

“Are you coming?” Logan asks Bruce who glances to her over his shoulder before turning back to the broken computer, he's thinking, going with her, with them, means that he will change, that the other guy will come out, but watching her walk away again, knowing she is walking towards danger, it upsets the other guy, who seems very concerned for her, and he could still come out, either way it seems the other guy is going to show his face. He jumps a little when Logan touches his shoulder and moves to stand at his side. “Bruce?”

“Just thinking” he answers.

“You're not coming with us, are you?” she asks him already knowing the answer, Bruce isn't a fighter, never has been, it's part of why she fell in love with him, he looks to her and offers an apologetic smile.

“I...don't go towards fights, Logan” he admits. “I run away from them”

“You could make him a hero” she tells him. “Let him out for something good...” he looks to her. “Save the world” he smiles a little and nods.

“I could...” he agrees weakly. “I really wish I could be that guy, but I'm not.....I'm...a monster”

“You're not a monster, Bruce, he's not...I've seen real monsters and you are nothing like them....” she assures him.

“It's not just that....there are so many things that stack against this....choice” he touches her necklace and smiles sadly. “I don't like the thought of him being near you” he admits, she touches his arm and smirks.

“Bruce...I can take care of myself, and...he won't hurt me”

“You can't be sure of that, Logan, he's dangerous” he argues seriously. She shrugs.

“He had the chance” she offers. “Before in the...pipes...he was right there, ready to come out....and we spoke”

“He doesn't talk” he argues turning away.

“He does” she argues back, he glances to her. “I asked him if he would hurt me” he watches her a little. “And he said no....and you know what...I believed him”

“I can't trust him, or myself, what if...”

“I'm not going to make you” she assures him, stopping him from rambling. “It's up to you, Bruce” she gives him a small smile, she squeezes his hand and then leaves him alone. Bruce looks around the lab, what's left of it and sighs before pinching the bridge of his nose, the other guy pressing to be out.

….........

Logan tightens her ponytail as she walks away from the labs, she takes a breath and shakes her head. What did she expect, that he'd change to be the sort of guy that runs into a fight, when he's never been that guy before. Bruce leaves the lab and follows after her.

“Logan” he calls out, she smiles a little and then drops it as she turns to him. “You're right, it's time....we do something good” she nods and smiles warmly.

“Well to quote my brother” she starts. “They want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it” Bruce smiles back.

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Cap and Clint Barton walk towards and into the quinjet followed by Bruce and Logan. A young shield pilot looks and stands in their way.

“You are not authorized to be here...”

“Son....just don't” Steve warns, the agent swallows nervously and then flees. Logan smirks amused, Natasha hurries onto the jet behind them and throws a duffel at Logan's feet, her duffel.

“Figured you'd need it” Natasha offers, Logan smirks.

“Thanks” She comments and crouches opening her duffel, she smiles seeing her favourite handgun inside, good, they didn't mess with her stuff. She pulls out her gun and the spare clips tucking them into the back of her jeans as well as her pockets. Bruce raises an eyebrow at her. She shrugs back.

…....................

On the Bridge Fury looks the window of the ship, contemplating. Agent Hill walks up to him, knowing.

“Sir” Hill greets.

“Agent Hill?”

“Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket”

“They needed the push” Fury holds up Coulson's cards. A loud noise screeches. Fury looks out to see Iron Man flying off as well as the quinjet. “They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything”

“Yes, Sir”

…......................

Iron Man arrives at Stark Tower where Selvig, activates the CMS device, holding the Tesseract.

“Sir, I took off the arc reactor” Jarvis informs Tony. “The device is already self-sustained”

“Shut it down, Dr. Selvig” Tony snaps at Selvig.

“It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe” Tony stares at the older scientist a moment before nodding to himself.

“Okay” Iron Man aims his hands toward the CMS and fires. The energy from his boosters shatters with a deafening crack! Selvig falls backwards.

….............

Down below, citizens of New York look up at Stark Tower.

…..............

Iron Man stares in disbelief at the CMS ... unharmed.

“The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable” Tony flies down from the roof of the tower. “The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed” Jarvis warns.

“Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock” Tony lands his suit and goes through the gauntlet and unsuits him. Loki looks up at him, smiling. They proceed to walk into the penthouse.

…...............

Loki walks in, holding the sceptre. Tony casually walks towards his bar against the wall.

“Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity” Loki offers.

“Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you”

“You should have left your armor on for that”

“Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?” Tony asks.

“Stalling me won't change anything”

“No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one”

“The chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?” Loki asks.

“The Avengers” Loki looks at him, confused. “It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. `Earth's mightiest heroes' type of thing”

“Yes, I've met them” Loki comments.

“Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one” Tiny agrees. “But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; his mysterious genius ex-girlfriend; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them”

“That was the plan”

“Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you” From underneath the bar table, Tony pulls on bracelets, a honing device.

“I have an army” Loki comments.

“We have a Hulk” Tony argues. “There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it” Loki slowly walks up to him; raising the sceptre.

“How will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy fighting you?” Loki asks, then taps Tony on the chest with his sceptre. PING! Nothing. Confused, Loki tires again. PING! Nothing. “It should work”

“Well, performance issues. You know?” Tony offers. In anger, Loki grabs Tony by the throat and flings him across the room.   
“Jarvis. Anytime now” Tony begs. Loki grabs Tony by the throat again.

“You will all fall before me” Loki throws Tony out the window. Tony freefalls down the side of tower. From behind Loki, an elevator opens and a red pod shoots out. The pod laser signals the bracelets around Tony's wrists. The pod begins to transform into the Mark VII suit. It latches onto Tony. Iron Man. The suit flies up before he hits the ground or the gazing people. Loki looks up, angry. Iron Man lingers outside the broken window.

“And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil” Loki raises the sceptre. Ion Man fires at Loki, sending him on his ass.

….......................

Selvig looks up at the sky. The Tesseract's energy beams into the sky. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up another portal. A hole in space rips open, and from it, the chitauri army spills out in flying chariots, carrying energy rifles with a bayonet on the end.

….............

Dean is half asleep when the news breaks on the tv across from him, Sam sits eating muesli at the kitchen table, his eyes drift to the tv and he pauses, spoon to his mouth.

“Dean” he starts trying to rouse his brother. “Dean” he states louder, Dean jerks a little waking, he turns to glare at Sam who nods to the tv. “Turn it up” Dean glances to the tv, his own eyes widening, he reaches for the remote and increases the volume.

“Call Logan” Dean tells Sam who fumbles to get his cell phone out of his pocket.

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Logan sits next to Bruce on the quinjet, Steve stands just behind the pilot seats which sit Clint and Natasha. It's quiet except for the hum of the engine. It's a on edge, ready for anything quiet. Tense. Logan sighs a little and pulls out her cellphone as it starts to ring, the others glances to her, she shrugs back and turns her attention back to the device. She glances to the caller id of her cellphone and sighs. Sam. She debates answering it, but if she doesn't they're going to keep calling. She presses accept and sets the phone to her ear.

“Sammy” she greets.

“Hey, just checking in” Sam greets back, she smirks.

“Out with it” Logan counters. “Come on Sam, what's he done now?”

“Nothing, Dean's done nothing, we're...worried about you” Sam admits.

“Don't be” she argues. “I'm just doing some...science stuff” she tells him, she can hear Sam sigh.

“Logan...you are my twin sister and I know when you are lying” Sam counters.

“I'm really fine, Sam...just make sure Dean stays off that leg”

“We're coming up on the city” Natasha tells them.

“So you're in New York?” Sam asks. “Cause the news..”

“I have to go, Sam, I'll call you later” she hurries out and then hangs up. Bruce smirks a little.

“You and Sam are still close then?” Bruce asks, she nods.

“Yeah, I guess it's a bond that refuses to break” she answers sliding her phone away. “I mean it was...difficult when he first left Stanford” she explains.

“Sam got into Stanford and then left?” Bruce asks. “Voluntarily?” she nods and then shakes her head.

“It's complicated” she answers. “After” she offers, Bruce nods and reaches for her hand, but he hesitates, she closes the gap and threads her fingers with his, they share a look, she gives him a small smile. Steve watches them from where he stands.

“Stark, we're heading north east” Natasha states over the comms.

“What, did you stop for drive-thru?” Tony teases. “Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you”

…......

Iron Man banks around his tower. Sees Thor and Loki still going at it. He swoops down the street, causing a chitauri to crash. Flying up, he puts the following chitauri in view of the quinjet. Natasha takes out machine gun and fires at the chitauri. Logan stands and moves to Steve's side to watch, Bruce clutches to his seatbelts taking a steadying breath.

..................

Thor and Loki battle savagely. Loki fires energy from the sceptre, sending Thor sliding across the floor.

….................

Clint looks out to his left window, finding a target. The Stark tower.

“Yeah”

“See them” Natasha agrees, Clint banks the jet towards the Tower. Aims the minigun at Loki, Loki in turn aims the sceptre back at the jet and fires at blast of energy which hits the jet, it jerks in the air, Steve grabs onto a strap overhead and Logan to keep steady. Clint tries to manoeuvre the jet but the wing of the jet is dysfunctional. It starts to drop out of the sky. Logan stumbles a little and then pushes away from Steve and moved to the centre of the jet, she takes a deep breath and holds out her hands. The jet stops suddenly as Logan controls the decent. But telekinesis is not her strongest ability. She's only just started training it, the last year. She clenches her jaw and then starts to lower the jet slowly. She curls her fingers and cries out a little. Her nose starts to bleed with the effort she puts into her control, cups, forks, bottles, pipes, guns, knives she's been practising on, but this is a jet.

It drops the last 5ft with a sharp jolt, sending Logan into Bruce's lap, he holds onto her as the jet settles, Bruce looks to her face, blood dripping from her nose.

“Hey” he states worried using his sleeve to clean up her nose, she rests against him shivering slightly. “You okay?” he asks, she nods.

“Give me a second” she whispers, he cleans up the rest of the blood, watching her worried. Clint and Natasha unbuckle themselves and stand moving to grab their weapons, Steve lingers looking to Logan and Bruce.

“We're right behind you” Bruce assures them. “Just...in a minute” Steve nods and then heads down the ramp as it opens, followed by Clint and Natasha. “Does this happen every time?” Bruce asks.

“No, just....the telekinesis stuff and...when I over do it” she sits up a little. “The empathy stuff I've had for....7 years now, I've got a hold on it, but the other stuff I'm still working on”

“7 years” he whispers brushing her hair back. “And you're sure the...”

“It wasn't what happened that day that...” she stops and sighs looking down. “It was something that happened a long, long, time ago, that.....festered” she admits. “Another thing to talk about later” she tells him, her eyes watching him softly. Those feels from all those years ago creeping back to the surface. He strokes her back and smiles a little.

“We should join the others” he whispers, she nods and stands from his lap. But it was a comfort, something familiar, how many nights did they spend curled up together, with her in his lap, watching a classic movie? How many nights did he wrap his arms around her and whisper words of love and adoration to her? Too many. She looks a little, memories flashing, she thought she pushed them all away when she returned to her family, but it sees she can't escape them.

 

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

 

Early 2004: Bruce pulls Logan closer letting her snuggle into his neck. A warm blanket wrapped around the two of them. She's wearing his shirt and a pair of shorts, nestled in his arms. She's practically living with him now, there every night, waking up in his arms every morning, he's made no move to push her out, instead encouraging her to stay more, to bring her things round, to effectively move in with him. She is living with him at this point, there is no sugar coating it. Her things are here. The photo of her and Sam on the top of the fireplace. Her mug in the cupboard. Her books on his shelf. Her earrings left lying on the coffee table. They are living together. Bruce reaches up for her hair.

“Do you know how much I love you?” he asks her twirling a strand of hair around his finger. She smirks and looks up at him.

“Hmmmm no” she lies, he chuckles and kisses her softly. She knows exactly how much he loves her, by the way he looks at her, the way he smiles at her, the way he touches her, the way he breaths her name when they make love. She knows exactly how much he loves her.

“I love you so much that I don't even want to think about what life would be like without you in it” he admits. “Every time you walk into the room, I am breathless....” he adds smiling warmly at her. “You” he pulls her closer and kisses her, she wraps her arms around his neck. “You are my treasure – the most precious and the most beautiful thing in my life” she wants to cry, not with sadness, how can she possibly be sad after that? But because of the sheer intensity of his admission, the power behind his words. No one has ever spoken about her that way. No one. She smiles and touches his cheek, he smiles back at her.

“Take me to bed” she whispers, he lifts her up into his arm as he stands walking with her to his, to their bedroom. He shuts the door with his foot as they disappear into the dark room.

….........

Present:

Logan walks with Bruce down the ramp of the jet to join Steve, Clint and Natasha waiting at the bottom. Steve looks to Logan, to make sure she's okay, she waves off his concern.

“Ready?” Natasha asks, Bruce nods and glances to Logan, she glances back at him, brushes her fingers against his, he takes her hand, clutching to her. Anchoring himself. The team walks away from the wrecked jet.

….................

The five of them arrive in the middle of a four-way street. Suddenly, the city lurches to a stop. A deep, primal rage bellows out. With a roar, a shadow falls over them. From the portal, a chitauri leviathan flies out carrying hundred of chitauri soldiers. The leviathan flies over the five of them. They look up, out of their element. From both sides chitauri soldiers cling off and attach themselves to the sides of buildings. Some crash into the buildings and being firing from their energy rifles at innocent people.

“Stark, are you seeing this?” Steve asks through his comms unit.

“I'm seeing, still working on believing” Tony responds. Iron Man quietly flies behind and parallel with the chitauri.

…..............

Thor holds down Loki's face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash.

“Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?” Thor asks his brother. Loki tries to look away.

“It's too late. It's too late to stop it”

“No. We can. Together” Loki looks at his brother, showing a sign of hope. Then... Loki stabs Thor with a small knife. Thor keels over.

“Sentiment” Thor gets up, kicks Loki and lifts him into the air. Thor then slams him down, hard. Loki, bleeding, rolls over the edge. Thor looks down. Loki is not riding on a flying chariot. Dozens of chitauri follow him.

…................

Steve, Natasha and Clint lead the way past upside taxis. Behind them Logan and Bruce walk slower, cautious. Logan holds her gun at her side, her fingers tight on the handle. They all look up and see Loki taking his band down the street and fires at the street in a chain of explosions. Smashing cars and hurling people as it goes off in one final conflagration. Terrified people run away. Steve looks down the bridge and then turns back to the others.

“Those people need assistance down there” He points out, chitauri that have landed near them and begin firing at them. Logan keeps Bruce behind her as she uses her gun and returns fire. Natasha turns to Cap.

“We got this. It's good. Go!” Steve looks to Clint.

“You think you can hold them off?” he asks.

“Captain” Clint pulls a trigger on his bow; an arrow is mechanically chosen. “It would be my genuine pleasure” Clint shoots an arrow into the creature's head, gaining a few seconds for Steve as he falls down the bridge, followed by an explosion. Clint runs over a bus full of people. From the windows, small children are held by their parents for Clint to pull them out to safety. He runs over to the jammed door and jerkily opens it. People begin to run out. Natasha and Logan both empty out their clips. Clint fires arrows into the ranks of the chitauri, hitting his mark each time he shoots. Bruce keeps to cover, Logan making sure she keeps herself between him and the aliens. Natasha shares a look with Clint.

“Just like Budapest all over again!” She comments.

“You and I remember Budapest very differently” Clint argues.

…...............

Clint trips a chitauri and rams an arrow down it's throat. Natasha gets her hand on an energy rifle and stickfights the hell out of then soldiers around her. Logan empties a clip and realises she's out, she sets the gun in the back of her trousers and lets her angel blade slide down her sleeve, she jams it into a chitauri. Steve joins back in and using his shield deflects oncoming chitauri. It's all too much on them until...Lightning strikes down from the sky, channelling the blast, firing the electricity out at the chitauri around them. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The chitauri convulse, drop dead to the ground. Thor touches down.

“What's the story upstairs?” Steve asks Thor.

“The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable” Thor informs the group.

“Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys” Tony tells them all over comms.

“How do we do this?” Natasha asks.

“As a team” Steve tells them.

“I have unfinished business with Loki” Thor points out.

“Yeah, get in line” Clint comments darkly.

“Dick tried to kill me and turn Bruce....” Logan growls slightly.

“Save it” Steve snaps. “Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us...”

“I'm bringing the party to you” Tony interrupts. Iron Man comes out from behind a building. The leviathan follows, impatiently. The rest of the Avengers look up, getting ready and standing still.

“I... I don't see how that's a party...” Natasha argues.

“I do!” Logan adds with a smirk, the years of hunting bigger and badder monsters makes her seek out the bigger yet. Iron Man swoops down the street. The leviathan also swoops down, barreling down the street like a freight train that keeps building and building its intensity.

“Bruce” Logan states, he looks to her. “We need you to let go” she moves to Bruce. “Make him a hero” he searches her eyes and nods a little, still worried. “You can do this” she whispers. Bruce nods, firmer this time. He begins to walk towards the leviathan coming towards them. Steve shifts closer to Logan, Bruce looks to her and nods. Her eyes turn purple and she gives him a small smile, reassuring him. She lets her own anger, a lifetimes worth fill Bruce. Bruce's body starts to swell and stretch and harden. Green shoots through his body. The Hulk.

 

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

 

Green shoots through Bruce's body, expanding, clothes tearing until it is no longer Bruce stood before them, but the Hulk. And he just....punches the chitauri leviathan on the nose. The creature flips over 180 degrees. Iron Man, in mid-flight, extends his arm out and a rocket, ready to shoot. He fires -- the rocket hits a soft spot. Large pieces of the alien creature are blown completely away, causing real pain from the chitauri leviathan. Other pieces of meat catch fire and fall away, they sizzle as they hit the pavement. Captain America raises his shield over himself and Logan to block them. From above and on the buildings, the chitauri army watches in horror as a group of Earth's mightiest heroes find themselves united against a common threat. To fight foes no single hero could withstand. The Avengers Assemble!

…...........

Loki watches below, motionless.

“Send the rest” He commands.

….................

From the portal, thousands more chitauri soldiers and even more leviathans fly out.

….................

The Avengers look up. Way out of their element, Logan spins her blade in her hand.

“Guys” Natasha states.

“Call it, Cap” Iron Man pushes.

“Alright, listen up” Steve turns to them all. “Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash”

“Wanna give me a lift?” Clint asks Tony.

“Right. Better clench up, Legolas” Iron Man lifts Hawkeye up to the building.

“Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up” Thor flies up; Steve turns to Logan and Natasha. “You two and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk” Steve points to Hulk who lifts his eyes from Logan. “SMASH” The Hulk smiles the most magnificent smile and then leaps, soaring high up into the nearest building, he runs up the wall and hits several chitauri soldiers, snapping some in half, throwing others. He dives towards a building on the other side of the street throwing the dead chitaui towards others. The chitauri fire at him. The Hulk just backhands them, seizes them and with raw power, throws them down.

…............

Natasha, using an energy rifle, is taken off her feet by a chitauri. Logan tiresomely takes it down by cutting it's throat from behind. She throws it aside and shares a look with Natasha, the redhead nods and lets Logan pull her to her feet. Natasha turns and grabs the energy rifle, turns to attack. Cap stands there, holding his SHIELD. She slumps back into Logan's side, tired, they both are.

“Cap, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal” Logan points out.

“Our biggest guns couldn't touch it” Steve complains, Logan glances up a little and then smirks.

“Well, maybe it's not about guns” she argues and looks back to him, she gestures to the tower behind them. “If I can get a look at the device he's using....I might be able to come up with a way to shut it down”

“You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride” Natasha tells her.

“I got a ride” Logan counters, Natasha leans up from her as she looks to Steve. “I could use a lift though” she comments backing away to give herself a running start. Steve lifts and angles his shield.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks her.

“Yeah. It's gonna be fun” Logan answers. “Or you know I'm totally about to die....again” she adds and then runs at Steve before he can argue with her, she launches herself at the shield, and as soon as her boots hit the metal Steve thrusts the shield and Logan up, she is booted up into the sky, she grabs onto a flying chariot and then chuckles a little. She can't believe she is doing this. She swings herself up onto the chariot and using her angel blade she cuts the turret shooter's linkage to it. She then jumps onto the rider and sticks her blade into his nervous system. She gets him to bank over a building. Iron Man arrives and shoots any other chitauri riders following her, he makes his way down to Steve and Natasha, who fights off more chitauri. Iron Man points his hand boosters at Steve's shield. The energy comes off and Cap uses it as a reflection beam and takes down nearby chitauri. From above them, Hawkeye sends down remaining arrows. He sends one across the street, taking down a chitauri following Iron Man. Finally, there is Thor and Hulk fight on top the back of a Chitauri leviathan, tearing apart and fighting soldiers. Hulk breaks off a massive piece of armor and slams it down into the spine of the creature. Summoning all his strength he, Thor raises his hammer, drawing lightening to it from all sides and then brings it down with one final, terrible blow. The chitauri leviathan crashes into a history museum. Dean. Thor and Hulk stand on the back of it. They stand still, admiring their work. Hulk then punches Thor with his enormous hand, Thor goes flying. Hulk smirks.

…............

Selvig wakes up from Loki's mind control. He looks around, confused where he is. He looks up at the sky, amazed.

 

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

 

Logan, still driving the chariot with the rider, is hit at her side, she cries out and clutches at hand to herself. She looks about, wondering whose energy rifle it was, she looks behind her.

“Oh you” she grumbles seeing Loki following her. They race downward, trailing between buildings. They race madly, driving and dodging. Hawkeye looks at Logan, astonished.

“Winchester, what are you doing?” He asks.

“Uh... a little help!” Logan tells him, Hawkeye pulls the trigger twice, nocks an arrow, and points it at Loki, smiling.

“I've got him” Clint fires. The arrow streaks down the city straight at Loki's head. Snatch. Like a cat, Loki grabs the arrow straight out of the air, he turns his head to look straight at Clint, he smirks. The arrow explodes in Loki's face causing him to crash into the Stark penthouse pad. Logan looks down and building her momentum, she jumps off of the chariot, lands on top of Stark Tower, rolling herself to the edge. She takes a deep breath and looks around.

“So surprised that worked” she tells herself.

…............

As Loki looks up, shocked at what just happened, The Hulk is leaping into the building and kicks Loki, hurtling him towards the glass window. Loki collapses as he hits the wall. The Hulk jumps in, ready to attack. Loki rolls himself up in a flurry of broken glass, standing up to the Hulk.

“ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED....” Hulk grabs Loki by the ankle and smashes him against the floor, repeatedly and finally throws him aside to the ground.

“Puny God” Hulk states walking away calmly. Loki whimpers in pain.

…................

Logan walks up the CMS machine. Selvig, slumped down, weakened, looks at her desperately. The Tesseract's energy is firing towards the portal, gaining in strength, at the surge of energy moving through the sky.

“Doctor Selvig” Logan greets.

“Loki's sceptre, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself”

“It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing” Logan tells him softly.

“Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source” Logan thinks a moment before realising.

“Loki's sceptre”

“It might be able to close the portal” Selvig looks down. He sees a gold gleam below. “And I'm looking right at it” Logan leans over to look to. She takes a breath and holds out her hand concentrating on the sceptre.

“Come on” she complains, now her stupid demonic powers decide not to work. The sceptre shakes slightly and Logan groans trying harder. The sceptre flies up and into her hand, she lets out a breath and ignores the woozy feeling.

…..................

The Hulk holds chitauri soldiers by the face and slams them down. More keep coming. Hulk looks up. Hundreds of riders hover over him. Then... they begin to fire energy blasts. Hulk takes them like he's running through a light rain. Blocking the stream of streaking blasks, as though swatting at bees.

…........

7 ALPHA 11 arrives outside the city. He flips the switch to press the button. He presses it. A missile is flying towards Manhattan.

“Destination is in 2 minutes, 30 seconds mark”

…..........

Selvig, back in scientist mode, clacks away at his laptop. He nods. Logan shifts closer to the CMS machine and using Loki's sceptre, slowly breaks into the force field, almost touching the Tesseract.

“I can close it!” Logan tells the others over the comms unit. “Can anybody hear me? I can shut the damn portal!”

“Do it” Steve orders back.

“No, wait!” Tony counters.

“Stark, these things are still coming!” Steve argues.

“I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it” Tony announces as he catches up, now comes at the missile from behind. The missile speeds on. Iron Man grabs it from behind, gripping it tightly. With a mighty effort, he wrenches the rocket off its course. Steering it from behind, he accelerates quickly, flying straight up into sky, towards the portal. Logan shifts where she stands watching.

“Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?” Steve asks. Tony doesn't respond he just climbs higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, suddenly he flings himself through the portal. Communications die. The suit begins to freeze. Tony looks in horror.

…........

Suddenly, all of the chitauri soldiers and leviathans keel over and begin to shake, then stop. They all fall over. The Avengers look up at their consultant, not sure if he'll make it through.

….........

Still holding the sceptre in hand, Logan shifts around, waiting.

“Come on, Stark...” She whispers.

….........

Thor and Cap see the supernova coming towards them. Thor nods to Cap.

“Close it” Steve tells Logan over comms.

…...........

Without hesitating, Logan pulls the sceptre out, the tesseract turns off its energy beam. The portal quickly closes. A small figure is hurled backwards into the open now closed portal. Iron Man. Plummeting to the earth.

…..........

“Son of a gun!” Steve states smiling, but Tony keeps falling. And falling. And falling.

“He's not slowing down” Thor points out getting ready, he swings Mjölnir around. Just as Thor is about to fly up, The Hulk snags Tony out of the air. Both crashing and sliding down a building. Hulk throws Iron Man off of him. Thor and Cap run over to him. Thor rips off Tony's helmet. He appears to be dead. They stand around not sure. Then... The Hulk yells in fury. The noise startles Tony awake.

“What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?” Tony asks. A beat passes where they all catch up mentally. Steve nods a little.

“We won” he comments.

“Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys” Tony comments lightly, hiding his pain and exhaustion. “Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it” Thor looks up at Stark Tower.

“We're not finished yet” Thor comments. Tony pauses to think about this before looking back at Thor.

“And then shawarma after” Tony states with conviction, it is going to happen.

….............

Loki crawls onto the stair, looking like a broken rag doll. He takes a few breathers, senses someone is behind him. He turns to find the Avengers staring at him, pissed.

“If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink” Loki comments, Logan then punches Loki in the face, Loki's head rears back and he groans a little, she's strong but she knows she's not strong enough to really hurt him, but damn does it not feel good. Logan shakes out her fist and glares at Loki. The Hulk snorts in amusement.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Logan lets out a heavy breath as she watches Thor escort Loki away, they'd decided on locking the god in one of the more secure rooms a few levels down, Thor would stay with him. She needs to change, she needs to eat, she wants a drink and to sleep. She hobbles out of the room towards where Tony had offered her a room. She takes it. Jumps on it really. Bruce watches her go, holding his trousers up after changing back. He's exhausted to, but he wants to get this 'talk' out of the way. But he needs to shower and change first.

“Hey, big guy, you're down this way” Tony offers walking with Bruce.

…...........

Logan glances up as Steve follows her into the room, raising an eyebrow she watches as he holds up her duffel bag.

“One of the SHIELD tech's salvaged this” Steve offers setting her duffel down, she smiles at him.

“Thanks” she whispers and sits on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

“Everything okay?” he asks her, she nods.

“I will be when I get out of here” she answers. “Being part of a team doesn't really suit me” Steve shrugs a little.

“I think you did alright” he teases a little, she laughs weakly and nods. “You closed the portal” he points out. “Saved the world”

“Not so exciting when you've done it before” she comments, Steve raises an eyebrow, she shakes her head. “You mind, I want to change”

“Oh, right, of course” Steve turns and leaves closing the door behind him, Logan yawns and then cringes clutching her ribs. Shower...she needs a shower. Pushing herself up she limps to the bathroom just off the room.

…..............

Clean and still a little damp, Logan leaves the bathroom, her Loki given wound looks better now it's clean, it still hurts, but at least it's clean. Shivering slightly she moves to her duffel on the bed now. Unzipping it she pulls out a few items, clean clothes, her bottle of Jack (which she proceeds to take a generous helping from) and her cell phone charger (which she plugs in straight away). She pulls on a fresh pair of panties, her jeans and a sports bra before she hears it, a small rasp against the door behind her. Bruce. Logan doesn't need to see through walls to know who it is. She takes a breath.

“Yeah?” she asks, the door opens and Bruce steps in closing the door behind him.

“Logan” he states and then turns to her, pauses seeing her state of undress. “Ah, sorry” he stumbles over his words and blushes, she smirks.

“Bruce” she greets. “You've seen me naked before”

“I know but...” he starts and then shrugs. “We're not together any more...”

“It's not like we ended because we fell out of love” she offers turning to face him. “Or we were no longer attracted to one another, right?” she asks and then shrugs a little. “Choices were made for us....” his eyes find the scar on her upper arm and he motions to it.

“What's that off?” he asks her stepping closer.

“Oh” she touches her arm, the mark Castiel left her. “Urm yeah...it's..” she shakes her head. “The guy that pulled me out of hell left his mark” she admits as he walks closer to her.

“Can I?” he asks holding out his hand, she nods. He gently touches the scar, brushing his thumb over the raised flesh, his eyes though trace over the rest of her, taking note of scars before finding Loki's wound. “That looks bad” Bruce comments, Logan snorts a little

“Had worse” she argues covering the wound up with her hand, she'll treat it herself later. She turns and grabs a clean....ish shirt and pulls it on, hiding her pain from him. She takes a shaky breath and turns to leave. “They others will be waiting” she argues, Bruce grabs her arm.

“We do need to talk” he points out.

“And I said we would” she assures him. “But I just want to eat, drink and sleep for the next few days.....” she sighs. “I'm exhausted and I am in pain....a lot of pain, can it wait?” she asks, he nods.

“Maybe you should have someone look at that” he motions to her side, she shakes her head.

“I'll be fine” she assures him. “You're forgetting I walked off death” she teases a little, he smiles and looks down.

“One day you won't” he offers looking to her, she shrugs.

“Yeah, well, everybody dies some time” she points out.

…..........

Logan sits next to Bruce on one side and Tony on her other, she keeps an arm tight to her side, around her wound as she reaches for her soda on the table. This shawarma places doesn't serve alcohol, which sucks. For her. Bruce smiles listening to Thor as he finishes telling a story to the others. Tony nudges Logan and hands her a hip flask, she smirks at him.

“You're my new favourite person” Logan tells Tony and takes the flask from him and pouring some in her cola. Tony chuckles setting his arm across the back of her chair, he watches her as she screws the cap back on the flask and sets it on the table before sipping from her drink. The way he's watching her. Those eyes. She realises. Logan lowers her drink and turns to Tony, she lets out a heavy breath. “You read the books” she comments flatly, laced with slight anger, Tony smirks.

“I took a quick glance” Tony admits. “Read some of the comments. Fans of the series really love you” Logan smirks.

“I'm a young woman and I kick ass, regularly” she shrugs. “What's not to love?” she teases dryly. “So you know what I do?” Logan asks Tony who nods.

“Crazy” he comments. Logan sighs and looks around the table.

“Who else knows?” she asks. Natasha and Clint both raise their hands.

“We know” Clint admits. “You're awesome” Logan looks to him. “Hey, we read the books, and we've been checking in on you and your brothers for years....You and your brothers are something else” Logan hums a little.

“What is it you do?” Steve asks leaning forward, Logan sighs a little and looks to Bruce who raises an eyebrow.

“Family business” Logan answers looking back to the table.

“She said it” Clint whispers excitedly, he's actually a huge fan of the books, to Natasha who chuckles.

“And what is that?” Steve pushes, Logan leans back in her seat.

“We...hunt pests” she answers cryptically. "We're in pest control" 

“They hunt monsters” Natasha corrects. “Ghost. Werewolves. Vampires. Demons...bunch of other stuff too” Logan shrugs a little. “Logan, and her brothers travel around the country and save people from monsters. She's a God damn hero” Logan and Natasha share a look, Logan smirks

“You're not so bad, Ariel” Logan teases.

“Don't make me take it back, Winchester” Natasha warns with a smirk.

“Monsters are real?” Tony asks, Logan looks to him.

“Oh boy” she teases and snorts. “Yeah....pretty much anything dark, bloody, clawed and fanged...is real”

“Even leprechauns?” Tony asks, Logan nods.

“Yep, they're not nice creatures” she points out. Tony stares at her a little.

“You're not messing around with us” He comments, realising.

“No” she shakes her head. “I kill the monsters of people's worst nightmares”

“How do you get into something like that?” Steve asks, Logan shrugs.

“It's in my blood” she answers. “My dad was a hunter, mom was a hunter, her parents....her family...apparently all the way back to the Mayflower”

“So you were raised to do that as your job?” Tony asks her. She nods.

“Kind of....it's complicated” she mumbles touching the length of her glass. “Our mother didn't want it for us, and she stopped hunting to start a family, my dad had no idea that she even did this....I guess for me and Sam and Dean, it wasn't till we were kids, I mean I was 6 months old when it started for us....” she admits not looking up from her glass. “This demon came into our home and killed our mom, Dad just....was hell bent on revenge” she shrugs. “No that it mattered in the end, Demon got him too” she adds quietly and takes her drink in hand. Bruce had been silent. Through the whole reveal. Just sitting there thinking. To be fair that's not something that he thought when he thought about this. Monsters. Real monsters. And she tracks them and hunt them. She does that. Logan glances to Bruce and sees his frown. He lifts his eyes to hers. Even after all this time she knows him, she turns to look back at the waitress.

“Can we get this to go?” Logan asks looking to the waitress. “Just these two” she motions to her own and Bruce's meals then looks back at him, he nods a little releasing her knee.

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

They talk, Bruce and Logan, till the sun disappears from the sky and the tower falls silent, Logan opts to sit with Bruce on his bed, legs crossed, hands in her lap, Bruce himself sat across from her, both silent, he's processing everything, well not everything, almost everything, there are still things she hasn't told him, will never tell him.

“Your powers” he whispers trying to work through it.

“The demon” she answers. “The one that killed my mom, he...stood over my crib...” Bruce touches her knee. “What he did to me, it's why I can do what I can do...he....he bled into my mouth, me and Sam, we grew up with demon blood in us but the powers, they didn't start till later on....” she sighs and glances to Bruce before looking away. “I had a nightmare one night, I witnessed the man I love stand in front of machine that fired gamma radiation, he protected a colleague after the machine malfunctioned....and...days later I watched as you did that exact thing” she looks to Bruce. “I knew it was going to happen” she admits. “But I thought nothing of it...it was just some stupid nightmare to me” she looks down. “I could have stopped it from happening” she whispers, Bruce squeezes her knee softly.

“No” he argues shifting closer. “Logan, it's not your fault” she frowns and nods. “No” he argues lifting her face in his hands. “No, sweetheart, no...I made that choice that day, I stood in front of those rays.....” he brushes away the tears from her cheek and presses his forehead to hers. “I made that choice, it's not your fault” she takes a shaky breath and closes her eyes.

“So tired, Bruce” she whispers to him, swaying slightly where she sits, admitting it all, getting it all off her chest. To finally tell Bruce everything she wanted to tell him when they were together, it's draining. He pulls her closer and lays down on the bed with her, she hums against his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her.

“Just sleep” he offers kissing her head.

“Don't leave me” she pleads quietly, he closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“'M not going anywhere, sweetheart” he promises her, she shivers slightly and he pulls a blanket around them both. “I got you” he whispers soothingly. “I'm right here” he adds as she clutches to his shirt, he brushes her hair back from her face, his fingers gently brushing over her cheek as she falls asleep in his arms. How long since he held her like this? How long since he watched her sleep? And it's all coming flooding back. Those feelings he thought he pushed away, but all he'd done is pushed them back. He knows he never stopped loving her, that was never in question, but having her here with him, he forgot how much like home she feels. He lets himself relax, and he falls asleep with her in his arms.

…............

Logan wakes alone, and to be honest she's not that surprised, she's disappointed though. She sits up and closes her eyes before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Bruce asks from the doorway to his bathroom, Logan takes a breath and releases it, relief flooding through her, he hadn't just left her, he's right there.

“Nowhere” she answers glancing to him. He raises an eyebrow in disbelief. “Okay, fine, I thought you'd...” she shrugs a little.

“You thought I left” he realises, she looks away.

“Wouldn't be the first time a man left my bed before I woke up” she grumbles and pushes herself to her feet, cringing and wrapping her arm around her side. “Sorry” she offers. “You probably don't want to hear about that” he shrugs a little.

“I know you're not a nun, Logan” he assures her. “I didn't expect you to wait.....I wanted you to find someone who made you happy, who could give you everything I couldn't”

“Bruce” she whispers. “You made me happy” she admits. “You have no idea...” she looks down. “You know how screwed up and crappy my childhood was, but being with you, being in that lab....Believe me, there was nothing and no one who made me that happy....” she touches his shirt as he watches her. “I was willing to give it all up for you” she adds pulling her necklace out from under her shirt, he smiles and takes it between his fingers.

“I can't believe you still wear this” he comments touching the ring hanging next to the pendant. “I would have you know” he assures her. “I would have married you without blinking” she nods.

“I know” she touches his wrist. “You wouldn't have asked me if you weren't serious about it” he smiles sadly watching the lights reflex off the ring, it's nothing special, nothing huge, But he'd been carrying it around for months before he asked her. Saved for months too just to get her the one ring he deemed perfect. “You can have it back” she offers quietly. “It belongs to you.....” she adds, he shakes his head, something about her giving it back it makes his heart falter, like it's the final nail in the coffin that was their relationship. She reaches up to remove her necklace and he stops her, quickly, desperately.

“No” he argues shaking his head, eyes pleading with her. “Keep it” he pulls her hands away from the clasp of her necklace.

“Bruce” she whispers, warning him that they're not the same as they were. He knows this. He knows. But....he can't watch her take it off. It belongs with her. He brushes his hands over her face and then threads his fingers through her hair before he kisses her. She sighs against his lips, seven years, seven long years without him, without this feeling in her chest. She shifts closer lifting her hands up to his neck as she kisses him back. His hands move to her waist, clutching her to him. And he's aware that he knows where this ends. But he can't. He pulls back from her.

“I can't” he takes her arms in his hands and stops her.

“What?” she asks him. “You don't want to?” she asks quietly.

“No, I mean I can't...” Bruce admits, she raises an eyebrow.

“You can't what?” she asks.

“Have sex” Bruce answers looking down.

“At all?” she counters stepping closer to him, he tries to keep her at arms length, because he knows he will give in to her. This woman is the love of his life, his other half, his soul mate.

“Increased heart rate, increased chance that....'he's' gonna come out” Bruce tells her looking at her feet as she stops in front of him.

“So it's not can't” she argues. “It's won't” she corrects. “And we were only kissing” she whispers dramatically, he smirks a little.

“Yes but....it always leads there with you” he strokes her cheek. “How can it not?” he asks. “Even now....I know that if we.....” he sighs. “I've missed you” he admits.

“I've missed you too” she admits. “Really missed you” She whispers and steps away from him. “But you're right” she adds and looks to him. “We can't” she shakes her head and then leaves him alone, Bruce sighs and releases a shaky emotional breath. That's not what he meant. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Weeks later:**  The Avengers, minus Logan take Thor and Loki, who is handcuffed and muzzled, to a blocked area. Thor shakes hands with his team and gives Selvig a hug. Tony opens the Tesseract's case. Bruce takes it out and places inside a glass tube, held by Thor. Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it. The Asgardians leap into the energy beam. GONE. Then, one-by-one, the group splinters off, strolling into different directions. Bruce climbs in with Tony in his sportscar. Steve rides away in his Harley. Natasha and Clint climb back into SHIELD cars. They all part. For now.

…............

Logan rests against the couch in the living room of Tony's tower, surprisingly most of the building was left undamaged. She takes a sip of her drink as the elevator opens and both Tony and Bruce walk out of it. They'd only been gone an hour or so but seeing Bruce again still shakes her. Like she's expecting it to all be a dream, or a trick, or she's finally lost it. He smiles at her though, just like he used to and her heart flutters. Damn him. God damn him. She sighs a little and then fake smiles.

“How was it?” Logan asks, she'd opted not to go with the others to see of Loki and Thor, instead she stayed behind to drink and to mend, her wound on her side still aching.

“Fun” Tony teases dryly. “How goes the mission to demolish my best scotch?” he asks walking towards her.

“Working on it” Tony drops next to her and takes the bottle from the table to have his own drink, Bruce sits on her other side. The last few weeks they've rebonded, over science, over movies. They've talked a lot to. About the last 7 years., things feel lighter between them now almost like it used to be. But things won't be exactly like they used to be, too much has changed, she's changed too much. After hell, that old Logan disappeared. Gone. She's not coming back.

“What about you, kid?” Tony asks her. “You staying?”

“Nah” Logan answers. “Got monsters to kill” she offers. “My brothers are on their way to get me” she takes Bruce's hand in hers and looks to him.

“Where they coming from?” Tony asks her.

“Spokane” she answers crossing one leg over the other. “So a few days probably. You don't mind me sticking around?” she asks Tony who smirks.

“Nah” he offers. “Like I'm gonna give my favourite new drinking buddy up without a fight” he teases nudging her. Bruce squeezes her hand and rubs circles into the back of it with his thumb. Though things are better, nothing has gone beyond that kiss weeks back, they hold hand when sat together, they share a bed, but they don't go beyond that. She won't let it. He won't let it. It's not safe for her. He can't risk the other guy coming out and hurting her. He can't hurt her again.

…..............

It's three days when Logan gets a text from Sam, he and Dean are two hours outside of New York. Part of her doesn't want to leave, part of her wants to stay with Bruce, to see where it'll got this time. But she has a responsibility. A job to do. The Leviathan won't wait. The black goo leviathan not the floating whales, she'd argued when the started calling them the L word, but no one listened. Bruce and Tony take Logan out for a farewell breakfast, some diner that serves, according to Tony, the best maple bacon in all of New York. No expense spared, Tony stuffs his face as Logan nursing a coffee. She's not a huge fan of breakfast. Bruce's green tea warms her arm, rested next to her. His arm around the back of her chair. It's comfortable. She feels safe. She feels....home. The rumble of the impala catches Logan's attention, she glances out the window and smirks.

“There she is” she comments. “Love of Dean's life” Tony chuckles as Bruce smiles. “And my ride” Logan adds looking to Bruce who touches her back.

“You know the offer for you to stay stands” Tony argues. “Do science and drink” she smiles and shrugs.

“No, no I can't....” she correct reluctantly. As much as she would love to just binge science with these two men, she can't.

….........

Logan pulls her her bag from the trunk of Tony's car as Dean climbs out of the impala behind them. She takes a breath and looks to Bruce and Tony. Tony moving first, stepping closer to her.

“Stay safe, huh, kid?” Tony asks her before hugging her, he'll admit the woman has grown on him, his little drinking buddy. She pats his back and pulls back from him before turning to Bruce. 

“What he said” Bruce offers fiddling with his hands, nerves kicking in. He's actually getting to say goodbye this time. And he thought he was ready, he thought he knew exactly what he was going to say. But it's gone.

“We're okay” she assures Bruce touching his cheek. “But I have to go” he nods.

“I know” he whispers taking her free hand in his, fingers lacing together.

“Logan! Let's go!” Dean shouts glaring at Bruce, she sighs and shoots her big brother a look.

“Calm your panties” she counters and turns back to Bruce who tries not to smirk, he notes her softer expression, closer to sadness then anything else. She tries to smile before she backs away, grabbing her duffel from the ground and walking to join her brothers. Bruce swallows the emotional lump forming in his throat, watching her walk away. Tony pats his shoulder. 

….....

Logan climbs into the back of the impala and sighs resting back. Dean and Sam glance back at her, turning to face her.

“You okay?” Dean asks her, she nods a little and wipes at her cheek, hiding the few sneaky little tears that managed to slip down her cheek, she glances out the car window at Bruce who gives her a small smile back, she takes a breath and turns to Dean.

“Can we take a drive?” she asks him giving him a look, emotions and intent behind her eyes, Dean nods, he understands.

“Yeah, let's take a drive” he answers starting the car before pulling away. Sam gives Logan a small smile and she reaches up to touch her necklace. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

****The impala pulls up outside a small cabin outside a small town, without the use of the SHIELD quinjet it had taken them 26 hours to reach their destination, 11 hours from Rufus' cabin. A teenager sits on the porch smoking watching the small sand pit and swing set across the yard. Dean spots their target first. Playing with children, wrapped up in plaid and jeans. Sam smiles and shakes his head before turning to the back seats. He gently wakes Logan who sleeps curled up against the car window.

“Hey” he states. “We're here” she rubs at her eyes and then cringes grabbing her side.

“Yeah?” she asks, Sam nods and points out the window, Logan shifts along the bench and smiles seeing her target. It's one of those smiles, a rare one for Logan, pure, not forced, not pained, but loving and kind. She pushes open the door of the car and steps out. All her pain forgotten for this moment, she crosses the dirt as Sam and Dean follow, slower, letting her have this moment. “Robbie” Logan whispers taking sure steps forward, ahead of her, it feels like forever since she's seen him, touched him, held him and in reality it's been less then a months. But there he is. The utter love of her life. As if sensing her presence he looks to her and smiles, recognition and longing crossing his features. He takes steps towards her, abandoning his friends for her, a few steps, checking she's not going to vanish on him and then he's running towards her. His curly mop of dark hair bouncing away against his head, anti-possession necklace around his neck. “Robbie” she repeats louder, for him to hear.

“Mommy!” Logan crouches and catches the 6 ½ year old that launches himself at Logan, she closes her eyes and clutches him to her as she stands. Robert 'Robbie' Banner-Winchester. Her pride. Her joy. Her love. “You came back” he whispers to her relieved.

“You know I always will” she assures her son who threads his fingers into her hair. Logan looks to Sam and Dean who smile back at her, knowing how hard this had been for her. Not just the last week. But the last 7 + years have been hard for her. Loosing Bruce. Finding out she was pregnant. Telling John. Going through the pregnancy. And then giving birth alone, her brothers had been in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin when she'd gone into labour. Then she had to watch as John took her son away from her. Told her it was for the best. And then he too left her. Leaving her to recover alone. The months following she grieved, she partied, she drank and she slept with men. And then after John died Logan didn't hesitate. She found her son and she took him back. 8 months later. She's never looked back, never questioned the way she's raised him because he's a happy kid. Logan release Robbie and sets him down, he instantly turns to his uncles.

“Ready to blow this popsicle stand, little man?” Dean asks holding out his hand, Robbie slaps it and then he and Dean do an intricate handshake which end with the two of them laughing. Logan glances around at the other kids here. She'd first come across the hunter day care by chance. A place where hunters can leave their children for a few days whilst they went off on hunts. It had been Bobby to lead Logan to it actually, a friend or a friend of a friend ran it with her husband and own children, hunters themselves, and raised by hunters they understood the struggle, set up the cabin

“Let me go say goodbye to Genie and grab your stuff” Logan tells Robbie who nods. “Why don't you do say bye to your friends?” She asks him, Robbie nods and kisses her cheek before running back to his friends. Logan tugs her jacket closer and then heads into the cabin to find Genie, usually in the living room with the younger kids.

…....

Logan touches the drawing on Robbie's bed and smiles, it's clearly Dean and the Impala. She sits down and touches the edges of the paper. Whilst smart, crazy smart, Robbie's intelligence comes out in artistic talent. And Robbie is damn artistic and imaginative.

“Mommy?” Robbie asks from the doorway, Logan sniffles and looks to him.

“Hmm” she answers with a smile.

“You've been up here for ages” he draws out the last word and then pouts at her and she nods.

“I have” she agrees as he moves towards her, she lifts him up onto the bed next to her, she strokes his hair as he looks up at her, Bruce's eyes staring at her. “I love you” she assures him. “You know that, right?”

“I know, mommy” he rolls his eyes a little, she chuckles and looks to his blue camo backpack bag on the bed on her other side.

“You ready to go?” she asks him. He nods and swings his legs.

“Can we get ice cream?” he asks her, she chuckles and kisses his head pulling him closer.

“Great idea” she answers and pulls away picking up the backpack. Robbie takes it from her.

“I can do it now” He announces sliding off the bed and then pulls it on himself, she nods proud of him. She stands and clears her throat.

“What about your pencils?” she asks. “I couldn't find them”

“In the kitchen” Robbie answers. “I was drawing the puppy”

“They got a puppy?” she asks following him out of the room, he nods and grabs her hand pulling her along with him, suddenly excited. They head down the stairs, Logan watching her son with adoration, his little excited face is the damn cutest. 

“Yeah, it's the cutest thing ever!” he informs her. “Looks like Uncle Sammy!” she laughs a little as Sam pokes his head out of the front room.

“What does?” Sam asks, Robbie chuckles.

“The puppy!” he announces, Sam looks to Logan who shrugs, she hasn't seen it yet either. Sam follows the two of them into the kitchen where Dean is currently sat on the floor, a puppy in his lap, the puppy. A German Shepherd puppy not even 6 months old. That really, really looks like Sam.

“Hey, I found Sammy” Dean announces seeing them, his smirk letting them know he can to the same conclusion.

“That does not look like me” Sam argues.

“It's his name” Dean motions to the dog's tag on his collar. “He's called Sammy”

“Robbie named him” Genie offers walking into the room, the older hunter smirks at Sam who sighs.

“My nephew hates me” Sam grumbles and then smiles a little.

“No” Logan argues looking to him. “He loves you...” Sam pulls her closer and kisses her head, her arm around his back as they watch Robbie and Dean play with the puppy.

“Did you tell him?” Sam whispers to her, she takes a breath, knows exactly what he is asking, who he is talking about.

“No” she answers. “I couldn't” she looks up at her twin brother. “Everything was weird enough...I couldn't drop that on him”

“Logan” Sam warns.

“I know” she argues.

“He deserves to know he's a got a son” Sam scolds. “Logan....”

“Don't” she snaps a little. “Don't start with me, Sam....he's my son, this is my decision” she turns and walks away, Robbie glancing up to watch her walk away, Sam tries to smile at the kid but it doesn't reach his eyes.

…..........

Logan pulls the seat belt around her son who continues to draw in his sketchbook, ignoring her in favour of his pencils, she doesn't mind, she's just happy he seems happy. She kisses his head and pulls out of the car, grabbing his bag from the seat and moving around to the trunk to put it away. Dean and Sam join Robbie in the car as Logan closes the trunk turning to Genie.

“Thanks for watching him” Logan tells her. “Looking after him”

“He's a good boy” Genie assures her. “I don't mind”

“I know, I just...”

“You're doing your best, Logan” Genie stops her. “Being a hunter and a mother, it's not fun or easy...” Logan smiles a little. “But you're doing great, he's happy, he's healthy, he's smart. You should be proud of him”

“Oh I am” Logan assures her and then they share a hug.

“You know we're here if you need us” Genie tells her as Logan pulls back and nods. Genie waves to Robbie who waves back before going back to his picture. Logan climbs into the impala and runs her fingers through her hair.

“Let's go” She tells Dean, Robbie looks to his mother and scowls a little. “What?” she asks him.

“Seat belt” he scolds, she smirks and shares a look with Sam and Dean who give her one back, they both nod.

“The men in my life” Logan complains pulling her seat belt on. Robbie chuckles, Logan watches him softly and reaches over to stroke his hair. “We should cut your hair” she comments.

“I'll cut my hair when Uncle Sammy cuts his hair” Robbie argues back, Logan raises an eyebrow and turns to Sam who actively ignores her, Dean chuckles. The impala's wheels squeal slightly as Dean drives away. 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Logan wakes in her bed back at the cabin, she stretches a little and sits up, glancing to her side, the warmth of the body next to her a soothing comfort. Robbie sleeps with her, always with her when he's travelling with them. She can't leave him in his own room, she just doesn't feel safe doing it. She likes him close so she can protect him. But he's getting older. And will soon be too old to sleep with his mommy. She's not looking forward to that day. He shifts slightly in his sleep, curling up and around the bear in his arms, his secret pal, Robbie will never admit it to his friends or his Uncles that he does still need a bear to sleep with. The bear actually was something John gave him. The only thing John gave him. It's tattered and old and fading but Robbie refuses to give it up. She just watches him sleep a moment. She forgot. She forgot how much like Bruce he looks. She reaches out and brushes his hair back from his forehead and strokes his cheek. Robbie wakes slowly, softly, pulling the bear closer and then realises his mother is watching him.

“Stop it” he whines a little, she chuckles. “Creepy” he mumbles.

“Pancakes?” Logan asks Robbie who nods sleepily. She kisses his cheek and climbs out of bed. He falls back to sleep in her absence. She stretches her arms over her head as she leaves the room, keeping the door open so she can see him as she gets breakfast ready.

…........

Robbie sits eating pancakes, bacon and syrup, his favourite, when Sam and Dean join him and Logan who is pouring out her coffee, Dean and Sam's already waiting for them on the table, Dean hums happily sitting and grabbing his coffee.

“We got a case” Sam tells Logan as he takes the seat next to Robbie, Logan hums a little listening, she then sets her own coffee on the table.

“Where?” She asks.

“Michigan” Dean mumbles around his coffee, his eyes flitter to Robbie who is busy talking with Sam across the table, Dean glances back to Logan. “You coming?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“No” she answers. “I just need some more time with him” she adds. “After....” she stops herself. “After Bruce...” she whispers. “I need....” Dean nods, gets it. “I need to keep him close” she finishes sitting next to her big brother. Being around Bruce again has shaken Logan, and both her brothers can see it, the tired lines under her eyes, the sad shine to them, they see her playing with her necklace more often. Dean knows how much Bruce meant to her, how much it had hurt loosing him, how tortured she was by the thought of never seeing him again. Dean knows because he was the one that held her as she cried through the night. He was the one she came to in tears clutching a pregnancy test. He was the one that helped her tell John. Dean was her rock after Bruce. Whilst Sam was away at school Dean was the one there with Logan through it all. And it shows. Even now after all this time Logan and Dean are still close, she and Sam are too now of course, but that part of her life bonded her and Dean. Dean cups the side of her head and threads his fingers through her hair, she smiles a little looking to him.

“I'll call Bobby” Dean offers. “Get him to pick up some supplies”

“I am perfectly capable of going shopping” She argues pulling her coffee closer.

“Do you have a car?” Dean asks her, she pauses and then looks down, Robbie chuckles a little. “Thought not” Dean adds.

“Maybe I should have one” Logan offers. “You know....” Dean frowns and looks to her.

“Why?” he asks. “I drive you everywhere” he points out, she nods.

“Yeah, that's the point” she argues. “I mean...” she shrugs. “Just in case” Dean watches her a moment, she has a point, if something were to happen up here then it's a long way for anyone to come running, and if she needs anything then it's a long walk.

“I'll talk to Bobby” Dean tells her softer. She nods a little and goes to her food, Sam looks to Robbie.

“Can we get a cool one?” Robbie asks. “Like with a go faster stripe on the side” Logan smirks a little. “And a proper radio...” Dean pulls an offended face looking at his nephew.

“Whoa, dude, what are you saying?” Dean asks him.

“That your car is a piece of crap” Robbie answers, Logan chokes on her coffee as Sam coughs to cover his chuckle.

“I'm sorry what was that?” Logan asks looking to her son who seems to figure out.

“Urm...nothing” Robbie answers smiling sweetly at her, turning his own set of puppy dog eyes on his mother.

“Who taught you that word?” She asks, Dean suddenly looks away cringing. Logan takes a breath and turns to Dean who shakes his head at her and then he nods

“It slipped out” Dean admits. “I told him not to use it” Dean argues quickly. Logan turns back to Logan.

“Don't use that sort of language” Logan scolds Robbie. “Not until you're older and you understand the meaning behind the words you are using, and the context” Robbie nods and looks down. “You gonna pout all day now, aren't you?” Logan asks, Robbie nods again. Logan shoots Dean a look, he mouths 'I'm sorry' at her. She rolls her eyes and stands, picking up her food, untouched and sets it aside, Sam notices that she hasn't eaten anything, and will likely bring it up later. Robbie pokes at the remainder or his own pancakes as everyone else is quiet, Logan clears up the dishes she used to cook and Sam and Dean share a look before looking away again. 

…......

Dean throws his duffel into the trunk of the impala and turns to Robbie sat on the bench behind him. Dean glances to the open door of the cabin and then shifts closer to the boy.

“Behave for your mother” Dean warns Robbie.

“Okay” Robbie whispers.

“She loves you, so very much” Dean assures him. “You have no idea how much” he ruffles the boys hair and then lets the boy hug him.

“When can I come with you?” Robbie asks Dean who snorts, Robbie pulls back.

“Not for a long time” Dean answers. “Just look after your mom, okay?” Robbie nods and sits back down as Sam and Logan walk out of the cabin. Sam sets his bag in the trunk and then closes it. He turns and hugs Logan who hugs him back before he turns and climbs into the car, Dean nods and winks at Logan before joining his little brother, Logan sighs watching the impala drive away before she turns to her son.

“You still mad at me?” Logan asks Robbie who shakes his head and stands on the table, so he's face to face with her.

“M'sorry” He offers, she smiles and lifts him up, letting him cling to her as she carries him inside. 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I WON'T DO ALLLL THE EPISODES, CAUSE IT WOULD TAKE FOREVER TO GET LOGAN BACK AROUND BRUCE. BUT I WANTED TO DO A BIT TO SHOW LOGAN AND ROBBIE TOGETHER. THIS IS A LITTLE BIT OF THEM. (BRUCE AND ROBBIE WILL GET THEIR MOMENT TOO) AND FYI, IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING, ROBBIE IS NAMED AFTER BOTH BOBBY AND BRUCE (WHO'S REAL NAME IS ROBERT)
> 
> \- I'M ALSO GONNA POINT OUT I'VE NEVER BEEN AROUND CHILDREN SO IF ANYTHING ABOUT ROBBIE DOESN'T FIT HIS AGE, I'M SORRY.

 

Logan and Bobby had spent Robbie's early years getting ready for the monster talk. It's the one thing they couldn't shake her on, Robbie would know everything. Knowledge is power. John and Dean kept Logan and Sam from all the facts, from everything and it sucked, and she would not do that to her son. So Bobby had helped her set up a 'Monsters for Kids' books. He wrote out the facts for kids, and Logan would draw kid friendly monster pictures. It's the one thing her brothers underestimate her with. Logan can actually draw. It's probably where Robbie gets it from. It's something Bruce loved watching her do, she'd doodled on anything she could get her hands on. He'd find post it notes in the morning on the bathroom mirror. He'd return from work after her and find a note on the fridge. On his desk at work. In his car. And he has them all. In a tin. His Logan tin. Today is werewolf week. They cycle the books. One day, every week they study a different monster and then when they get through the books, they start again. Keeping Robbie's knowledge up there. He will be prepared. And soon, when he's old enough, she'll get him started on weapons training. Dean started when he was 6. Robbie's nearly 7 now. As much as John's parenting skills sucked, he made his sure his kids were able to defend themselves. And Logan will be no different. When she was Robbie's age, she still believed Mary died in a car accident. Logan takes the book from Robbie and closes it, turning it face down before turning to him.

“How do you know when it's a werewolf?” She asks, Robbie pauses to think of his answers.

“No heart” He answers. “Always no heart. Usually the body is torn to shreds” she smiles and nods.

“Abilities?” she asks.

“Shapeshifting, bad bite, claws, fangs, strength, agility, speed, senses...” He ticks off on his fingers, eager to please his mother, and he is rewarded, seeing her smile. Robbie knows she doesn't do it often, and it's not on him, he knows that. This life sucks. And he knows he is her bright light in it.

“How do we kill them?” she asks softer.

“Silver. Angel blade. Colt. Angels probably. Decapitation?” he asks looking to her.

“Yes...but silver always works” she answers and smiles wider. “And you might not be able to get close enough, might not be wise enough to get close enough, to take their heads off” he nods.

“Do I get a gun soon?” he asks, she chuckles and shakes her head, she cups his cheek.

“What's the rush? I was 9 when your grandfather gave me my first gun”

“But Uncle De learnt to shoot at my age” Robbie argues, Logan sits next to him.

“Why are you so desperate for a gun?” she asks him quietly, Robbie looks down a little. “Robert” she starts. “Tell me” Robbie sighs a little and fiddles with the band around his wrist, it used to be Logan's, in fact it used to be Bruce's, but she'd given it to Robbie the last time he asked about his father. Robbie often plays with it when he's nervous. “Robbie” she whispers softer. “We talk about stuff” she reminds him. “No secrets, that's the deal” he nods and takes a breath.

“Uncle De is always telling me to look after you” Robbie admits. “How can I do that without a gun?” she softens slightly watching him. Logan stands and disappears into the bedroom, Robbie closes his eyes and pouts a little. She returns carrying a small tin box and a cardboard box.

“You want a gun” she offers and holds out the tin to him. “Here” he looks up at her and then to the tin.

“Really?” he asks her taking the tin, she nods and he opens it up.

“I was actually saving for your birthday but..sure you can have it now” she offers setting the other box down, Robbie picks up the gun. A revolver. Small for an adult but still seemingly massive in his hand. Inside the tin is also a box of silver bullets, a cleaning kit, and a small holster for his ankle. “But you need to to listen to me” Logan starts taking the gun from him as she sits back at his side. “This is not a toy” she tells him. “This is only to be used in a life of death situation and only if me, or Uncle Sam, Uncle Dean and Uncle Bobby are not there...or...we can't help” he nods.

“I know” he whispers.

“And before you even think about practising with it” she starts. “You are going to learn every inch of this weapon, you are going to learn how to strip it, and assemble it, and clean it....you need to understand how it works before you wield it”

“Okay” he whispers. “I can do it” he promises her. She holds out the gun and lets out a nervous breath, she had wanted to wait, she had wanted this to happen years from now, but with everything that seems to happen to this family she has to make sure her kid can look after himself. And he's right, Dean was his age when he learnt how to shoot. She just wanted her baby to stay a baby for a little longer. She touches his cheek as he peers at the gun. “I'll be careful with it” he promises her. She hopes so. She touches the other box and closes her eyes.

“Robbie” she opens then and turns to him. She packs the gun away again and pushes it aside. “You know when you asked about you dad, and I said...”

“We'll talk about him when your older” he recounts nodding. Logan nods and pulls the cardboard shoe box closer to her.

“Well, I think...now is a good time” she offers taking the lid from the box. “Everything I told you about him is true, he is a scientist and he did have to go away.....but there is more to it” she looks into her box of Bruce things. She then explains everything to her son.

…................

Logan leans in the doorway to the back bedroom, Robbie sits on the bed with her Bruce box, photos out in front of him, her journal open. She leans up a little and steps into the room. She'd left him alone after talking about Bruce, letting the boy rummage through her box, the trinkets, photos, her notes and even letters which seem ridiculous now.

“Are you okay?” Logan asks him, Robbie nods and looks to her.

“Yes” he answers. “It's not his fault” he assures her. “I know that” he nods a little and looks to the photo in his hand of Logan and Bruce. “You look pretty here” he tells her. She smiles softly and threads her fingers through his hair. “Happy” he adds.

“I was very happy with him” she corrects sitting on the bed with him.

“Did you want me?” he asks looking to her.

“Well....I was afraid and you were a surprise” she admits. “But I...How could I be anything but happy about it?” she asks him. “About you” she corrects herself. “You are, by far, the best thing that ever happened to me” she tells him. “And nothing will change that” Robbie sniffles a little getting upset because she's upset.

“But he doesn't know” Robbie whispers. “Does he? My dad?” She shakes her head.

“No” she admits. “I found out after....after he went away” she offers brushing away the tears on her cheek. “And it's been such a long time.....” she picks up one of the letters Robbie had tried to read, but the language is beyond him, Logan and Bruce used to write in science, using equations to hide their relationship. She smiles reading it now. He was such a dork back then. Robbie watches her and then shuffles closer to her to hug her. She hugs him back breathing him in.

“I don't need him” Robbie argues. “I got you” she smiles and kisses his head. “And Uncle Sammy, Uncle De, and Uncle Bobby” she nods in agreement and then smiles pulling away from him.

“How did I end up with such a kind hearted little boy?” she asks him, he puffs up his chest slightly.

“Not a little boy” he argues, she smirks and nods.

“No, you're right....” she strokes his cheek. “But you will always be  **my** little boy” he smiles back at her. 

 

 

**AS FOR ROBBIE'S LOOK. I SEE**

**CURRENT ROBBIE:**

**THEN EARLY TEENS**

**FINALLY MID TEENS**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Logan sits writing as Robbie is curled up on the couch when Sam and Dean return 4 days later, the kid quickly hides his bear that he was definitely not snuggling whilst watching Curious George on the tv. Dean smirks though having seen it, but remains quiet as he heads into the second bedroom to dump his crap, Sam grabs Logan's beer from the table and drops his bag there before he sits on the floor in front of Robbie and drinks from the beer, he cocks his head watching the tv.

“This is what passes for children's tv now?” Sam asks watching the monkey on the screen.

“Leave George alone” Logan teases from the table behind them, Robbie smirks a little. “The little dude is cute”

“Yeah, little dude is cute” Robbie agrees teasingly. Sam chuckles around the beer. Logan pulls a face behind them. “Reflection” Robbie points out pointing to the tv and Logan stops pulling a face, Sam doesn't stop the laugh this time. Dean returns and grabs his own beer from the fridge, he pulls off the cap looking at Logan.

“What are you doing?” he asks, she shrugs a little.

“Writing a letter” she answers twirling the pen between her fingers. Dean pulls a confused face, she chuckles. “It's nothing” she offers folding her pen and paper away. “How was it?” She asks, Dean nods a little and looks to Sam.

“You know” Dean offers. “The usual crap” Logan raises an eyebrow at him. “Nothing that won't sort itself out” he promises her drinking his beer.

…..........

Bruce rubs at his eyes before pulling his glasses back on, the tea in front of him warming his fingers. He forgot to close the window in his bedroom the night before and woke freezing, not that he actually felt it, his body more keen on mourning the loss of Logan, he craves her. Being around her again just reminded him how great, how amazing, how perfect it was the first time around. It's been over a month but he still swears his bed smells like her. He can still feel her. Tony walks in behind him and smirks seeing Bruce sat on his usual seat at the counter.

“You got mail” Tony teases setting the letter next to Bruce's arm, Bruce raises an eyebrow and looks to the letter, handwritten, handwriting he would never forget, he smirks and picks it up.

“It's from Logan” Bruce offers.

“You know we have email and cell phones and video calls now” Tony offers pouring himself a cup of coffee, Bruce smirks and shakes his head reading the letter. Of course she has.

“We used to write letters all the time” Bruce admits. “I'd find them everywhere” he whispers letting his eyes linger on the messages within the equations. “Letters and doodles and post it notes....”

“You two were a sickly sappy couple, weren't you?” Tony asks smirking at him. Bruce glances to him. “You really loved her” Tony offers quieter, Bruce nods and looks down.

“Yeah, I did....” he touches the edges of the letter. “I still do” he admits looking to Tony. “Always will....”

“She's that illusive 'one'?” Tony teases sitting across from him. “So why don't you call her?” Tony asks. “Rekindle that thing”

“Because it's been...7 years and 4....5 months since we were....that” Bruce answers folding away the letter. “That's a long time...that's moving on, married with kids time” Bruce points out.

“None of which she mentioned at all when she was here....” Tony counters, Bruce shrugs.

“Maybe she wanted to keep her private life private” Bruce offers in way of explanation, he's been trying not to think about it. To not think about her with someone else. Marrying someone else. Having someone else's kids. Because it unsettles the other guy and him to be honest. Makes his skin crawl. He was her first. He was the one that took her virginity. He was her first love. That means something. And he knows she's been with other men, she all but told him. He runs his fingers over the paper of the folded letter. “You gonna write back?” Tony asks watching his friend.

“If she's married, or in a relationship, wouldn't it....complicate things?” Bruce asks. “I shouldn't”

“She wouldn't have written if she didn't want you to write back” Tony argues standing again. “My advice” he starts. “If she is your...'one'. You really gonna let her get away? After all this time?” Tony pats his shoulder and then walks away leaving Bruce to think on it. If she was a civilian, if she was out there and they'd passed on the street, he maybe would walk away, but she's not exactly a civilian, she's capable of protecting herself, from anything really and him, she can shut the other guy down before he comes out. Her powers contradict his. He checks the letter for a return address but gets none, and she didn't exactly say where she was living when they talked.

….....................

Logan stands with her arms around Robbie as they look at the car Bobby had brought up for them, it's nothing flashy or exciting, just an old junk bucket Bobby fixed up.

“What do you think?” she asks, Robbie shrugs in her arms. “We can paint on a go faster strip if you really want it” she assures him, he laughs and looks up at her.

“Do you think it will help?” he asks, she shrugs.

“If you believe so then yeah” she answers and kisses his head. “And it's only for when Sam and Dean are off doing their thing anyway”

“Then it's okay” he offers and shrugs trying to play it off. He kind of wanted him and his mom to have their own thing now, for a while. He loves his Uncles of course he does, but they are always around. At least at Genie's he gets a break but that also means from Logan. He wants more time with his mother.

“Shall we take a drive?” she asks him dangling the keys between her fingers, he nods.

“Can I sit up front?” he asks back moving to the car, Logan glances to the door where Dean leans, he nods and tips his beer towards her as she climbs into the car, Robbie climbing over her lap to sit in the seat next to her, he pulls on his seat belt, she closes the door and then starts the engine, the vehicle rumbling to life, not the same as the impala's rumble but this car has a rumble all of it's own. Logan pulls on her seat belt and then rives away from the cabin. Robbie reaching over to play with the dials on the dash. Logan takes a relaxing breath. As much as she loves her brothers there is something about it just being her and Robbie. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Logan sits on her bed looking out over the trees, the leaves turning to browns and reds with the roll of fall. November already. 3 months since she left New York. 3 months since she last saw Bruce. 3 long months, months of leviathans, months of no Cas, of Sam making stupid decisions to marry Becky. And every single day she feels that old grief surfacing, the ache in her chest without him. It floored her for weeks after she first left him. And now it's coming back. But this time she can't afford to let it. She has Robbie to think about. She takes a breath. And today is Robbie's 7th birthday. She turns to look at him, sleeping next to her. Peaceful. She hates to wake him. Not yet. She stands and climbs out of the bed leaving him to sleep just a little longer.

…...........

Logan crouches next to the bed a little while later, she wears a birthday hat on her head and smiles as she brushes Robbie's hair back from his face, leaning closer she kisses his forehead before pulling back.

“Robbie” she coos trying to wake him. “Wake up” he shifts and blinks as he does just that. “Happy birthday, baby” Logan whispers to Robbie who smiles as he realises. He turns to look at her, the soft smile on her lips he can't help but smile back at her. “I made waffles, just the way you like them”

“Green?” he asks, she nods.

“With purple sprinkles. And candied bacon” Logan assures him. “You're so weird, kiddo” she teases poking him nose, he chuckles. “Present” she sing songs grabbing a box from behind the table beside her, neatly tucked away, hidden from him.

“But my gun...” he offers, she nods.

“Of course, but I'm your mother, I can get you more then one gift” she holds out the box to him, Robbie sits up to take it from her. Pulling off the crude wrapping paper (it's not Logan's strongest skill), he shoves the paper aside to pull of the lid. A handheld games console with games. It's something way too expensive. He lifts his eyes to hers.

“How...” he starts, she shrugs.

“Only the best for my boy” she answers and closes the lid on the box again. “You can play with it later, your Uncles are in the next room waiting for you” Robbie stands from the bed as Logan grabs her jacket from the side, her hands digging into her jacket, her fingers brushing against a stolen credit card, Stark's name stamped across it, so what, she stole it from him before she left the tower, she didn't think he would notice a few dollars here and there. Robbie yawns and looks to Logan who sets a birthday hat on his head, a bit bigger then hers. She smirks and chuckles a little.

“Does it look stupid?” Robbie asks, she shakes her head and smiles.

“Suits you” she answers adjusting it slightly before leaning back. She smiles warmly at him, Robbie moves first heading into the next room, Logan behind him.

“Happy Birthday, little man” Dean pulls the popper in his hand as Sam blows on the birthday hooter, Robbie rubs at his eyes as Logan pushes him softly into the room. The boy smiles seeing his Uncles in matching party hats. Logan smiles and touches Robbie's cheek softly. It's the one even they never fail to celebrate. Robbie's birthday. The three of them know what it was like growing up and never really doing the birthday thing and it sucked, so they do it, every year without fail for her kid, even if it's only two of them, or one of them, they always do it.

…...........

As suddenly as it came it went. Robbie's birthday over and done with and the next thing they know Logan is decorating the cabin in Christmas decorations, November has changed to December. There is a tree, decorated, music playing, presents scattered around the bottom of it. It's the most Christmas they've gone for years, and even the smell of cooked turkey fills the small cabin pulling Dean from his sleep. He rubs his eyes walking into the main room and heads to where Logan stands at the cooker. A complete Christmas spread on the table, bags of snacks in the cupboards, beers and soda in the fridge. Dean frowns a little and takes a beer. He frowns looking around.

“Where did you get all this?” Dean asks opening the festive beer in his hand. “How did you afford it?” she shrugs and turns away from him.

“I managed” she answers setting the cooked turkey on the counter.

“Logan” Dean warns stepping closer to her, she sighs and looks to him.

“I stole Stark's credit card” she admits, Dean smirks and then starts laughing.

“How long?” he asks. “How long have you had it?”

“Since we left New York” she answers.

“Are you kidding? You've been keeping this from us?”

“I don't go crazy with it” she argues. “I just...you know..” she glances to Robbie sat on the sofa watching Santa Buddies. “I just want him to be happy....”

“Low” Dean whispers softly. “Things don't make people happy” he argues.

“Well it doesn't hurt” she counters. “You're telling me that growing up, our life wouldn't have been better with more food, school supplies, better clothing?” she asks Dean who nods a little.

“Fair enough, but you know, you don't have to buy him stuff to be a good mother”

“I know” Logan counters. “Just feel bad when I can't....so whilst I have this card and before he figure out that I stole it, I'm gonna make sure he's looked after” Dean kisses her head and holds out the beer.

“This tastes like candy” he points out, she snorts.

“Yeah, it's candy cane beer” she turns the bottle to him and taps the label.

…........

The gifts were a bunch of little things, clothes, his own duffel bag (he wanted to be like Dean), a cell phone (So he can get in touch with them if he needs them), nothing huge, she didn't want to over do it on Stark's card just in case he noticed. Robbie got Dean a charm to hang in the Impala and Sam a new edition of his favourite book which was lost in Bobby's house fire. They in turn pretty much just got the kid candy and movies. Robbie loves it, which is all that matters. Even with the world ending around them, inside the cabin is them only. There are no Leviathans. No danger. Just him and his family. Robbie glances to his mother who smiles sat with Sam, the two of them chuckling away as Dean snores, napping in a turkey coma. Robbie smiles. He often thinks about what his life would be like if his father was involved in it but seeing his mother, and his uncles like this....he doesn't feel like he missed anything. Does he want to know and meet his father? Of course he does. But if it never happens, he hasn't missed out on anything.  


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Logan sits on the floor by the bed as she listens to Robbie cry. She doesn't know how to make it better, she's never been very good at comforting him when it comes to death. And she's no better. With the death of Bobby. Her second father. She brushes her hands over her face removing her own tears as Robbie curls around his bear, hidden under the blankets. It's hard to talk to him about death when those in his life that die keep coming back, she did, Sam did.....how can she tell him that Bobby will never come back? How can she say that with certainty? She pushes herself to her feet and looks to where Robbie is bunkered down, she sniffles.

"I'll just be out there" she offers, he doesn't answer her just cries some more, she leaves the room, pulling the door over for him as she joins her brothers, Dean is drinking, shocker, and Sam sits at the dining table, he looks to Logan.

"How is he?" Sam asks. She shrugs and takes the seat next to him.

"I can't tell him that he won't come back" She whispers leaning against Sam's side. "Because we keep coming back" Sam wraps his arm around her kissing her head. "He's so confused" she buries her head in her hand and groans. Sam rubs her shoulder trying to comfort her, she takes a breath and pulls back from her hands. "How did you talk to him?" she asks. "When I died?"

"He wasn't very old, Low" he answers. "He was three....and honestly...Dean took care of him..."

"Right" she whispers. "Cause you were Ruby's bitch" she mumbles, Sam shoots her a look, she looks back at him. "No, I'm just stating the facts, I meant nothing by it" She assures him.

"I was trying to get you back" Sam argues quietly, she hugs his arm and presses her chin to his shoulder.

"Sam, I wasn't judging.....I never did" she reminds him, he closes his eyes. Knows it to be true. Even when Dean yelled at him for the whole demon lover, demon blood junk Logan was there making sure he was fed, made sure he drank water, made sure he slept, and never once argued with him about what he was doing, never once told him he was a monster. Just let him work it through. Told him that she'd be there at the end. He looks down at her and sighs, realising that maybe he hasn't been there for her the same way over the years.

"Low" he whispers, she elbows him and shakes her head, just knowing.

"No need, Bitch" she points out, he smirks.

"Jerk" he counters, she smiles and nods a little looking down. He brushes her hair over her shoulder. "Robbie's a strong kid, okay? Just like you, he'll be okay"

"I don't even know if I will be" she admits looking up at him. "This last year" she adds. "With Cas, and Bruce...and now Bobbie" she shrugs a little. "It's a lot" she whispers,

"Yeah, yeah, it is but come on, Logan, you're a Winchester...." he whispers to her warmly. "You'll bounce back, and so will Robbie.....he's got Winchester and Banner blood......you and Bruce, you've both been so much, and yet you are both still here....despite everything people keep throwing at you both. That boy is gonna be indestructible" she smiles a little and then stands.

"I'll go check on him" she offers and heads back into the back room. Dean lifts his head from the couch.

"She okay?" he asks, Sam shrugs and then shakes his head.

"No" Sam answers. "I don't think she is" He admits and looks down.

.............

Dean sets a blanket over Logan who sleeps curled up on the couch, a half empty bottle of Jack on the floor in front of her. Her hand limp half way between the couch and the bottle. A glass abandoned on the table, along with her cell phone and a photo of her, Robbie and Bobby. He sighs softly and sits on the edge of the couch to brush her hair away from her face. Her skin red and tear stained. He knows she tried to keep her own tears to herself, to keep them from Robbie. But she would cry over Bobby's death. He never once looked at her like a screw up, not like John did, when she turned up at Bobby's with an 8 month old kid he instantly set them both up in his spare room and went out to find a crib for them to use. John just condemned her and her baby, took Robbie away from her. Bobby never once tried to talk her out of hunting and mothering. He was there for her when no one else was. Bobby was there for her when she was scared out of her mind because Robbie wouldn't stop crying, when he wouldn't eat, when he got sick. He was there for her through all of it. Just as he was for Sam and Dean. He was the father they deserved but didn't get. Dean strokes her hair watching her before standing again and grabbing the bottle from the floor, he walks away disappearing into the back room.

..............

Sam lifts Logan's cell phone and snaps a quick photo of the scene before him, waking up and walking into the front of the cabin he was met with Logan sleeping on the couch, and Robbie curled up against her chest. He must have wandered in during the night himself looking for her and they both ended up curled together. Logan's arms tight around her son and his tight around her, his face pressed to her shoulder. It would be adorable if not for the situation. The grief. He sets the cell phone down and then moves to the kitchen area leaving them to sleep.

...............

Bruce turns his cell phone over in his hand, he's had it for years, in fact for some reason the other guy always seems to make sure he has it even after he....goes big. He wakes up and his cell phone is the only thing he has on him. Turning it around he lets out a breath and scrolls through the contacts, to be honest it's mostly all his old ones, back when he was a scientist with contact and a reputation. But Logan's name is there too. What are the chances that she still has the same cell phone she did all those years? Slim. None existent. But he literally has no other way to get in touch with her. 7 months since the Battle of New York. And it feels like years since he laid eyes on her. Heard her voice.

............


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Logan frowns as she leans up, a shrill ringing echoing from somewhere in the room. She looks around and lets her eyes scan over the box of crap she has, crap because it is mostly things she's too sentimental to get rid of. She grabs the box pulling off the lid, her eyes widening.

“Oh” she breaths finding the ringing cell phone. She has no idea why she kept it. Maybe on some level she hoped this day would come. Bruce's name is flashing on the screen. Reaching out to her. She takes a deep breath and answers it. “Hello?” she asks.

“Logan?” She relaxes slightly hearing 'his' voice. The effects of him instantly soothing her.

“Bruce” she whispers looking around to make sure no one else can hear her. “How did you find this number?”

“It's your old one...” he answers. “It is still in my phone” he admits. “I just....I don't know, I just wanted to talk I guess, is that okay?” his voice almost fades to a whisper by the end.

“Yeah, it's fine” she assures him. “How are things with Tony?” she asks

“You know...interesting” he answers. “Crazy some days...he's so...unfocused”

“I wouldn't be surprised if Stark didn't have some form of ADHD” she comments glancing to Robbie as he pushes open the door. “At least you get to do what you love” she tells Bruce.

“Yes, yes, I do....It feels like it's been so long since I had the chance to use lab equipment like this” he gushes. “Let alone working with someone, you know?” he asks her softly.

“Yeah” she breaths a little and raises an eyebrow at Robbie.

“Uncle De is hogging the tv remote” Robbie complains, Logan shoots him a look. “And Uncle Sammy is laying on the floor”

“I'll be there in a minute” she offers, Robbie wrinkles his nose and walks away, Logan turns her attention back to the phone. “Sorry, Bruce” she tells him.

“Are you busy?” Bruce asks her.

“No, it's just my son” she answers.

“You...you have a son?” Bruce whispers softly, she hums her affirmation. “His father?” Bruce asks, Logan closes her eyes and then sighs.

“Not around” she answers. “It's not his fault, he doesn't know that I was....He left before I found out” she shakes her head. “He doesn't know”

“I'm sorry” Bruce offers. “To do that by yourself”

“I didn't” she argues. “I had Sam and Dean....I wasn't alone...I mean, yeah it wasn't easy...but I managed. My son is the most important person in my life” she admits. “He's not in the books, he's not even technically registered as....alive. I did everything I could to keep him safe, to keep him hidden, you have no idea how vengeful monsters can be when they want to be”

“You're both safe though?” he asks her, worry lacing his voice.

“As safe as can be....” she answers with a shrug. “I make do with the life I live”

“A life you never even wanted to be part of” he reminds her. “You used to talk about how you never wanted to be part of your family's business”

“People change” she argues. “Things change....” she moves towards the door to the room to check on Robbie and her brothers. Sam is, for some reason, laying on the floor, Dean is sat on the couch watching tv and Robbie is in his lap trying to wrestle the tv remote from his hands. She shakes her head and moves back to the bed. “How was your Christmas?” she asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Quiet, nothing new there” he answers. “Though I had dinner with Pepper and Tony....which was nice, you?”

“Quiet too” she offers. “We're not really a holiday's type of family” she admits.

“Really? Cause I remember we had a good couple of Christmases” Bruce reminds her.

“That was different” she whispers actually blushing being reminded of their time together. “We ate Chinese food in bed and watched It's A Wonderful life in our underwear.....don't really think that counts as Christmas” his chuckle is something so strange, something she hasn't heard in such a long time that it startles her slightly. He settles slightly.

“Those were the best ones to me” he admits, his voice soft, lulling, quiet almost.

“Bruce” she whispers, a slight warning to her voice. Bringing up memories is not how she wants to spend the day.

“I'm just saying” he assures her. “It wasn't...bad”

“No” she agrees. “No, it wasn't....none of it was bad, Bruce” she adds softly. “It was....epic” she can hear his smile through the phone. “While it lasted” she adds sadly. “Hey listen” she starts. “Will you see if Tony knows a Dick Roman?” she asks. “And if he does, tell him to stay away from him, that man is a monster, a leviathan, okay? He eats people”

“Logan” Bruce starts.

“I'm serious, Bruce” she is quick to interject. “We're working on finding something to kill them...but they're pre-biblical monsters and we're stuck, just warn Tony”

“'Kay, I will, I'll tell him” Bruce assures her. “Be careful, okay?” he asks of her.

“Of course I will” she answers. “Goodbye, Bruce” she pulls her phone back and hangs up and closes her eyes before she hears her brothers and her son arguing in the next room. “Of course” she mumbles and stands to join them.

….................

Robbie laughs, truly laughs for the first time since Bobby's death weeks ago now. Sam has a hold of him as Logan sits on Dean's back holding him down to the floor, the tv remote held above her head. Arguing over the remote seems so mundane for them, but the way it's cheered the boy up, they'll argue about it everyday if it works. Logan holds out the remote to Robbie who wiggles free of Sam and takes it from her.

“There you go” she comments and then jumps up off of Dean who groans and turns onto his front. Sam ruffles Robbie's hair and takes a seat, Robbie changing the channel as he sits on the floor. Logan and Dean share a look, he smiles a little, eyes not really in it but he's trying. She helps him up and lets him hug her. A moment his emotions take over before it is gone. He pulls away and walks into the room he's claimed, Sam and Logan share a look, she shrugs a little, they're all dealing with Bobby's death in their own way. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

After that one call Bruce's contact remains constant, they talk mostly about nothing special, he asks for her advice on science stuff, talks her through ideas and problems like they used to. Despite Bobby's death she feels like the old her is right there, of course with everything she's been through the old her is never coming back completely, but parts of her shine through. More so when talking to Bruce. He asked about Robbie too, she skirts around that, being vague. Telling him about his son is not something to be done over the phone. It's not something she wants to do over the phone. When she does tell him and she does plan on doing it eventually, it will be face to face. And Robbie will know first, she will explain it to him as best as she can without coming off as a terrible mother. Spring seems to bring about the promise for heartbreak just as Fall had and after a phone call from a hospital that had them rushing to get dressed. Dean had bolted out straight away, after making sure Logan had the hospital address, she'd stayed to get Robbie dressed before they followed in her car. The spring weather a nice touch to what she believes will be a crappy day. Like a feeling in her gut but then again they get a call to say Sam is in the hospital and she's not going to feel good about it. And yeah she and Dean may break a few speeding laws to get there. Dean is waiting for her when she arrives, in the end not that far behind him, Robbie is running towards him as Logan pulls on her jacket, Dean pulls the boy up and lets him clutch to him for comfort. It's too close. It's too close to the loss of Bobby and Robbie is threatening to crumble again. Dean takes Logan's hand and then he is moving them, heading into the hospital.

…...............

Dean, carrying Robbie, pushes through a set of hospital doors followed by Logan, they are both followed by a nurse who is trying to stop them.

“Okay, sir? Miss? You can't just barge in here without an appointment!”

“They said, "Talk to Kadinsky." You Kadinsky?” Dean asks a doctor sat at the desk in front of them.

“You need to be scheduled!” the nurse argues.

“Well, then, schedule us! He was in a car crash” Dean snaps.

“Why the hell can't we see him?” Logan asks, another doctor approaches them.

“You're Sam Smith's brother...and sister?” he asks them. Dean turns and nods.

“Yeah, what's going on?” Dean asks, the doctor turns to the nurse.

“It – it's fine. Thank you. Really” The nurse leaves. “Sam was admitted. He was treated for a broken rib and lacerations”

“Okay. That's not too bad. And?” Dean offers wrapping an arm around Logan.

“And... he's on our locked psychiatric floor” Logan looks surprised.

“I mean, he's had some trouble...” she starts defensively.

“So you're aware that Sam is experiencing a full-blown psychotic episode?” Kadinsky asks her.

“Psychotic?” she asks shaking her head.

“Come on. I mean, the guy's... It's not like the guy's freakin' Norman Bates” Dean argues.

“No, I'm sure he isn't. We need to determine whether his state was brought on by the insomnia or whether the insomnia is a symptom of his condition. Do you understand? So that we can figure out how to treat him”

“Well, all I can say is that the sleep thing is – is kind of new” Logan offers.

“Right. Well... we've pumped him about as full of sedatives as we safely can. So far, he won't go under. I've never seen anything like it”

….............

Dr. Kadinsky pushes a button to enter Ward D2. A sign on the wall and the door read “High Security Area”. He and Dean walk down the hallway in the ward. Logan and Robbie walk behind them, Robbie clutching to his mother's hand, as close as he can be to her. Dean glances back at them, checking they're okay, Logan nods a little in response.

…..........

In Sam's hospital room. Hallucifer is sitting on a desk, playing with a piece of string. Sam is on the bed, dressed in a white T-shirt and white hospital pants.

“I'm just sayin'. Back when you had no soul...” Hallucifer states, Kadinsky, Dean and Logan appear at the door, Robbie waits out of view of Sam. Just in case. “...you never had to sleep” Dean and Logan share a look, she nods to Sam and Dean takes a breath before entering the room. “Ah, Mr. Helpless. Pull up a six-pack, buddy”

“How are you feeling?” Dean asks Sam.

“Maybe you should cancel my UFC fight”

“Yeah. Keep that sense of humor, Sam. It'll get you through this” Hallucifer offers, Dean sits down on the end of Sam’s bed.

“Sam, I'm gonna find you help” Sam exhales and looks away.

“Now, that sounded a little cynical” Hallucifer comments.

“I don't think it's out there, Dean” Sam argues.

“We don't know that”

“We know better than most. It's all snake oil. Last faith healer we hooked up with had a reaper on a leash. Remember?” Dean stands up.

“Yeah, Sam, I remember”

“I'm just saying...”

“What? That you don't want my help?”

“No, I'm just saying… don't do this to yourself”

“Sam, if we don't find something....” Dean starts.

“Then I'll die. Dean, we knew this was coming”

“No” Dean argues.

“When you put my soul back Cas warned you about all the crap it would...”

“Screw Cas! Quit being Dalai frickin' Yoda about this, okay? Get pissed!” Dean snaps causing Sam to sigh.

“I'm too tired. This is what happens when you throw a soul into Lucifer's dog bowl. And you think there's just gonna be some cure out there?” Sam looks at Dean sadly. Dean nods and bites his lip, he looks to Logan who sniffles slightly. Dean then leaves the room, pushing past Logan gently. She and Sam share a look, he tries to give her a smile, it comes out more pained then reassuring. She tries to smile back at him before she leaves too. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Dean is looking through a journal and talking on the phone, Logan naps with her head in Dean's lap and Robbie is sleeping in the room at the back of the cabin. Dean sighs getting voicemail.

“I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's. I'm looking for some info. If you could, uh, call me back. 785-555-0128. Thanks” He hangs up and crosses a name off a list before threading his fingers through Logan's hair.

…............

A nurse is taking Sam’s blood pressure and temperature as Hallucifer looks on.

…............

Logan pours herself and Dean mugs off coffee as he rolls his eyes on the phone, again.

“I am so sorry to have bothered you” He mumbles sarcastically and then crosses another name off his list. Eight names are now crossed off. He pushes his hands into his eyes and looks up as Logan joins him, he hands over a coffee and sits at his side.

…............

Hallucifer is reading from a large book. Sam is sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from Hallucifer.

“Narcissistic personality disorder. Okay, now, this one I could have” Hallucifer comments, a nurse enters the room.

“Time for meds, Sam”

“Sets unrealistic goals. Check. But trouble keeping healthy relationships? Not so sure about that one. Thoughts?” Hallucifer asks.

…..........

Logan is on the phone now, Robbie sits watching tv in front of her, a bowl of cereal in his lap. Dean is on Logan's laptop clicking through results. Neither of them notice the spoon in Robbie's bowl moving by itself.

“Yeah. Thanks” Logan comments into the phone then hangs up, crosses out another name, closes the journal and picks up a smaller journal. She tosses the smaller journal onto a table as stands, walking to the refrigerator. As she is taking out a soda, the journal falls to the ground. Logan picks it up. A business card for Mackey’s Taxidermy has fallen out. On the back is a cell phone number. She taps her fingers on the card and then grabs her cellphone, dialling. “Yeah, hi. Uh... my name's Logan. I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's. I'm, uh, looking for some info. If you could call me back at 785-555-0128. Thanks” Logan hangs up and then sighs.

…..........

Sam is sitting on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed. Dr Kadinsky enters the room.

“Sam, how are we feeling today? Rib pain – scale of 1 to 10?”

“It's – it's not bad. Um Three”

“You don't have to lie, Sam”

“I'm – I'm not”

“You've suffered terrible agony. I mean, your 10 must be astronomical”

“Yeah. I-I guess I have a high threshold”

“Yeah. But the worst is knowing that there's always a new 10”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asks.

“Well, I'm talking about the truly elegant torture I have prepared for you today…” Dr Kadinsky morphs into Hallucifer. “…Sam” Sam gets up and turns away from Hallucifer.

“Just stay the hell away from me”

“But it's – it's so nice chatting. Sam, I hate these one-sided conversations. Come on, buddy. Engage. Sam? You... me... locked ward. Is it me, or is this just like the Cage?” Hallucifer mocks.

…................

Sam is sitting on the bed, yawning. An orderly brings in a tray. Sam picks up a plate holding a sandwich and sits down on the bed again. He takes a bite, then looks down at the sandwich and sees that it is crawling with maggots. He drops the sandwich to the floor and moves further up the bed. A girl wearing white hospital clothes with a bandage on her neck is watching from the doorway.

…......................

Dean is doing a search on the laptop. He brings up the Amazing Grace Helping Friends website. His phone rings. Logan moves to answer it, brushing her hair out of the way.

“Hello?”

“Logan?”

“Yeah, who's this?” she asks.

“Mackey. Calling you back. Hey. Real sorry about Bobby”

“Yeah, me too”

“Look, what you called about – I might have something for you. There's this guy. He goes by Emmanuel. He kind of roams. First started hearing about him a couple of months back. How he was healing the sick, curing the crazy”

“Uh-huh” she offers moving closer to Dean.

“Naturally, I think something in the milk ain't clean. Find this sucker, punch his clock. Right?”

“Right” she agrees setting the phone on speaker so Dean can hear.

“Heard the best way to get to him is through his wife, Daphne, out in Colorado? So, I go. Tell her I'm going blind. It's true. My right eye's burnt out. She says, "Go home. He'll come." So, I go. I set every trap, every test in the book”

“That's what I would have done” Logan agrees.

“Emmanuel shows. He passes every one. There ain't nothing weird about this guy. Except... he's the real deal”

“What do you mean?” Dean asks.

“He touched me, and my eye was fixed. Look – I don't believe in much that don't suck your blood. But I wouldn't call you on a maybe” Dean and Logan share a look.

…..............

Logan throws her jacket into the back of her car as Robbie climbs in the front. Logan turns to Dean after she shuts the door, he runs his hands over his face and through his hair.

“Just go check on Sam” she comments. “We'll find this Emmanuel” she assures him, Dean nods and takes a breath.

“You be careful too” he offers pulling her into a quick hug she hugs him back and then lets go climbing into her car.  Dean heads back inside as the car rumbles away, leaving the cabin behind. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Logan tugs her jacket closer as she approaches the house ahead of her, Robbie waits for her in the car as she checks out this Emmanuel. She jogs up the stairs to the front door and knocks. A man opens the door.

“Hi. Uh, is this, uh, Daphne Allen's house? I'm looking for Emmanuel” she asks.

“Well, you found him. Daphne's resting. If you don't mind”

“Oh, yeah, sure” 'Emmanuel' steps outside and closes the door. Logan's eyes flicker purple a moment before she plasters on a mask of civility. “Um… So, I was hoping, uh…” Through the window, Logan sees a woman who is bound to a chair and gagged. She looks back at Emmanuel, whose eyes turn black: he is a demon. The demon grabs Logan and throws her against the door.

“You were saying, Logan?” The demon asks.

“You know, I'd think twice. Or don't you know that your boss issued a hands-off memo?” The demon laughs at her.

“Please. What have you done for him lately? Roman's head on a plate? No? Whatever Emmanuel is, Crowley's gonna want him – a lot more than he wants you these days. So....” The demon starts towards Logan, she throws the knife in her hand at him, holding out her hand and making a twisting motion, turning the knife in him, the demon yells and light flashes from his eyes and mouth as it dies. Logan pushes the demon down the stairs with her mind as she withdraws the knife with her other hand. A man is standing at the bottom of the stairs. Logan stares: it is the body of Jimmy Novak, Castiel’s former vessel.

“What was that?” he asks her.

….................

Emmanuel/Castiel is removing the gag and ropes binding Daphne as Logan watches, her eyes locked on Emmanuel/Castiel.

“That creature hurt you” he offers to Daphne.

“I'm okay. But, Emmanuel... They were looking for you”

“It's okay” Emmanuel/Castiel turns to Logan. “I'm Emmanuel” Emmanuel/Castiel holds out his hand and Logan shakes it.

“Logan. I'm...Logan”

“Thank you for protecting my wife” Emmanuel/Castiel offers warmly.

“Your wife. Right” Logan mumbles glancing to Daphne.

“I saw his face. His real face” Emmanuel states.

“He was a demon” Logan offers back.

“A demon walked the Earth”

“Demons. Whackloads of them. You don't know about...?” Logan asks slowly.

“You saw the demon's true face” Daphne states to Emmanuel then looks to Logan. “Emmanuel has very special gifts”

“Yeah. I-I've heard that about... Emmanuel. That you can heal people up”

“I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What's your issue?” He asks Logan.

“My brother” she answers. “My twin brother”

…..............

Logan is driving with Emmauel/Castiel in the passenger seat, Robbie in the back, he's confused, she doesn't blame him, she's confused too. Robbie is at least smart enough to not ask questions yet, he will no doubt bombard his mother with them later.

“So, Daphne – is that, uh, your wife?” Logan asks.

“She found me and cared for me”

“Meaning?”

“Oh, it's a...strange story. You may not like it”

“Believe me, I will”

“A few months ago, she was hiking by the river, and I wandered into her path, drenched and confused, and... unclothed. I had no memory. She said... God wanted her to find me”

“So who named you Emmanuel?” Logan asks.

“Bouncybabynames.com”

“Well, it's working for you. Must be weird not knowing who you are” Logan offers him.

“Well, it's my life. And it's a good life”

“Yeah, well, what if you were some kind of... I don't know...bad guy?”

“Oh, I... don't feel like a bad person” Emmanuel/Castiel answers her, Logan glances to Robbie in the rear view mirror, he shrugs back at her and plugs his headphones into his ears. “So, your brother...”

“Sam” Logan offers.

“Sam. What's his diagnosis?” Emmanuel/Castiel answers.

“Well, it's not exactly medical”

“That should be fine. I can cure illness of a spiritual origin”

“Spiritual?” Logan asks herself. She shakes her head. “Okay. Someone did this to him”

“You're angry”

“Well, yeah. Dude broke my brother's head” Logan complains.

“He betrayed you, this dude. He was your friend?”

“Yeah, well, he's gone” Logan answers.

“Did you kill him? I sense that you kill a lot of people.”

“Honestly, I-I-I don't know if he is dead. I just know that this... whole thing couldn't be messier. You know, I used to be able to just shake this stuff off. You know, whatever it was. It might take me some time, but... I always could. What Cas did... I just can't – I don't know why”

“Well, it doesn't matter why”

“Of course it matters” Logan argues.

“No. You're not a machine, Logan. You're human” Logan looks back at the road, Emmanuel/Castiel looks out the window next to him. “Your friend's name was Cas? That's an odd name”

….......

Logan parks the car and turns to Emmanuel/Castiel.

“Just, uh, sit tight. We'll be right out, okay?” he nods, and she climbs out of the car, opening the back for Robbie who shuffles along the seat to climb out, Logan closes the car door and the pair head towards the convenience store.

…..........

Logan stands at the display for snacks as Robbie browses for what he wants. Logan takes out her 'Bruce' phone. She hears the door open, and looks up at a mirror to see a man walking towards her. She takes out her knife. The man shoves Logan into a wall. Logan manages to shift his hold on her and pushes the man into a refrigerator, shattering its glass door. As the man stands up, Logan stabs him with her knife. Light flashes from the man’s face as he dies. Logan picks up her phone and looks to Robbie who has started munching on a bag of pretzels, she shoots him a look, he shrugs back at her and moves to grab a few candy bars, Logan looks down at her cell phone and sees that the screen is broken.

“Oh, come on” she complains and then follows after her son. Robbie and Logan walk to the next aisle of the store and finds two more demons waiting for them, Logan grabs Robbie and shoves him behind her, he goes willingly, he knows the rules. Logan raises the knife and swings at one of them, but the demon blocks her arm and the knife goes flying to the floor. Logan punches the demon and it throws her into some shelves. While Logan is still on the floor, someone stabs the demon from behind. Light flashes from its face. Black smoke pours from the mouth of the other demon as it leaves the body it was possessing. “Robbie, you son of a bitch” she complains slightly. The first demon falls to the ground, revealing Meh, who is holding Dean’s knife.

“Robbie. Yeah, not so much” Meg tells her.

“Meg” Logan offers pushing herself to her feet, Robbie is still rather happily eating behind her.

“Logan, Logan, Logan. You got some 'splainin' to do” Meg counters, Robbie moves closer to his mother and takes her hand.

…............

Robbie turns the sign on the door around so it reads “Closed” and pulls down the blind as Logan keeps herself between him and Meg.

“Rumours are really starting to fly about this Emmanuel fellow. My curiosity sure got revved up” Meg offers.

“Just tell me what you want, Meg” Logan counters with a heavy eye roll.

“Imagine my surprise when I track him down, and he's snuggled up with you. And he's the spitting image of poor, dead Castiel. So, Logan, what's poor, dead Castiel doing in that junker out there?”

“Christmas caroling” Logan states dryly.

“Fun. But how's he alive? Last I heard, he played God, went poof”

“I don't know. And neither does he, so you got to keep it shut”

“Oh, I do?”

“He doesn't know he's Cas”

“I know. Been watching you for hours. So here's the deal. You might remember Crowley and me were frosty back in the day? Well, times haven't changed”

“Good”

“That hurts my feelings. I've been good to you, Logan”

“No, you've been good to you, sweetheart” Logan argues.

“Look. Right now…” Logan takes some items from the shelves and puts them in Robbie's backpack. “…rumours of this wandering healer are strictly low-level. But body count's getting high enough to change that. Folks start poking, they sniff angel dust”

“Yeah, they start falling all over each other trying to tell Crowley” Logan agrees.

“Now picture Crowley with his hands on harmless little amnesia-Cas. Don't get me wrong. I'm gonna burn that smarmy dick. My time's coming. But right about now, my army-of-one situation is not cutting it. It's cold out here, there's a price on my ass, and I need friends”

“Yeah. I get that. But I ain't it”

“That's where you're wrong, Logan. 'Cause I'm here to help you, and that makes us friends”

“Help, huh? You mean see if you can't turn harmless little Cas out there into an angel-sized weapon?”

“Like you're taking him caroling. And by the way, you really want to keep going with no backup? With your son in tow?” Meg asks her, Logan turns a sharp glare on the demon. “Hey, I don't trust you, either. But I could really use Emmanuel. And he trusts you. So for now, it's in everyone's best interests to hold hands and cross the street together, okay?”

“We go straight to Sam and Dean. No detours”

“I love it”

“And one more thing. The knife” Meg holds up the bloody knife and Logan takes it.

“You sure we wouldn't be safer travelling with a full-throttle angel? I could jog his memory” Meg offers, Logan doesn't let up her glare. “Kidding! We wouldn't want to upset the poor guy”

…...............

Logan, Robbie and Meg walk up to Emmanuel/Castiel waiting for them outside.

“Her face! She's one of...”

“It's okay. We come in different flavors”

“She's, uh... a friend” Logan chokes out.

“Meg. Just here for moral support. I mean, after all, we go way back. Logan and me. Just met you, of course. But I think we're gonna be good friends, too”

“All right. Can we go?” Robbie asks already climbing into the care, Meg snorts.

“Like a mini you” Meg comments amused, Logan shots her an unamused look.

“Get in the damn car” Logan snaps slightly.

 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**A month later:**

Some times Logan believes she's cursed to be unlucky. Things happen in her life. Bad things that...keep happening. To her. To those around her. And now it's just gotten all the more worse. Dean is gone. Castiel too. Going against Dick they've lost more then ever. And to make matters worse, she went to pick up Robbie and by the time she'd arrived back at the cabin with him, Sam had taken off without so much as a text or a note. She is angry at him, but more upset at the moment. The last month just catching up with her and taking it's toll on her emotional well being. She knows she is a mess right now, but she has to hold it together for Robbie. He needs her to stay strong. Now Logan sits in her car just staring out the window, parked in the underground parking lot of Stark Tower. Her tears have dried but the hurt is still deep. Robbie shuffles closer to her and curls up into her side, she wraps her arm around him taking his hand, she closes her eyes and presses her head to his. Robbie tugs on Logan's hand and she looks to him, eyes glassy and lost. He smiles a little at her trying to reassure her that it's going to be okay. Her lip trembles, she's failing her son when he needs to look after her. She releases his hand and cups his cheek.

“Okay” she whispers. “Come on” she releases him and climbs out of the car, Robbie sniffles and then joins her as she pulls their bags out of the trunk.

…...........

Logan and Robbie stand in the elevator of Stark's tower, Logan rubs at her eye a little as Robbie shuffles his feet. Both a little lost in their...well loss. He holds to her hand though, fingers clutching to fingers.

“Welcome back, Miss Winchester” Jarvis greets, Robbie looks up and around the small elevator.

“Thank you, Jarvis” Logan offers back.

“Mr Stark is on his way to greet you and Dr Banner is in the labs; would you like me to tell him you're are here?”

“Not just yet” Logan answers softly, she looks to Robbie who is watching her back. Logan strokes Robbie's hair and crouches beside him, her son sniffles slightly. “Robbie...” she starts. “Do you remember when we spoke about your father?” she asks him, he nods.

“Dr Banner” he mumbles, she nods.

“Well” she takes a breath and kisses his forehead before pulling back. “Like Jarvis said.....He's here...” she admits. Robbie looks to her. “But I haven't told him yet....okay?” he nods but frowns. “I'm going to tell him” she promises him.

“What if he doesn't want me?” Robbie asks her. “What is he hates me?” Logan shakes her head.

“I can't tell you the answer, baby” she whispers. “Because I don't know how he's going to feel....But it doesn't matter what happens” she strokes his cheek. “I'm your mother, I love you, I want you, I always have and I always will”

“I know” he assures her softly, she smiles at him and then stands, the elevator door opening into the living area of the penthouse floors. Tony looks up and waves a little at them, Logan steps out the elevator first, Robbie close behind her. Tony smiles approaching Logan, ready to greet her, but even he can sense there is something not right with her this time. He searches her eyes and glances to the boy at her side. Taking in his features before glancing back to Logan.

“Winchester?” he asks her slowing, Logan wraps her arm around Robbie's shoulders.

“Can we stay?” Logan asks Tony softly, he looks over her, notes the pain and suffering and pure agony on her face. His eyes soften and he nods at her.

“Of course” Tony tells her. “You guys hungry?” Tony asks. “I know a great pizza place” Logan nods a little already getting upset again. Robbie looks up at her, his eyes softening sadly.

“Pizza sounds great” Logan answers, her voice breaking slightly.

“Logan?” Bruce asks behind her, she turns around to look at Bruce. “What are you doing here?” he asks her, she moves to him and looks up at him, her eyes already threatening to cry again. “What's wrong?” he alters his question.

“They're gone” she whispers, her lip trembling. Bruce clutches her face in his hands. “Gone” she repeats not really looking at him, her eyes glazed. Tony looks to Robbie for an answer.

“Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas boned Dick and then they blew up” Robbie states, Tony pulls a face and turns to Logan, she shakes her head a little nuzzling into Bruce's chest. He strokes her hair and looks to Robbie, his eyes lingering on the boy. Logan's son. And so much like her. Those curls though are something else, kind of reminds Bruce of his own at that age, they were always a mess and always out of control. And then something inside of him clicks. The boy's age. The hair. Even his eyes. Bruce's features shift slightly.

“Logan” Bruce whispers, she looks up at him and then follows his eyes to Robbie. Logan rubs at her cheek.

“Bruce, this is Robbi


	31. Chapter Thirty

Logan stands in the centre of Bruce's bedroom, it hasn't really changed since she was last here, a few more books, more clothes, and a couple of blankets on the bed. But she can't focus on that stuff, so she stands there, a nervous wreck, her body just coiled with worry. Bruce closes the door behind her and she closes her eyes. He waits. Patiently for her. She sits on the edge of his bed and rings her hands together, he shifts slightly ahead of her and she closes her eyes before plucking up her courage.

“Robbie...he is your son” she admits to Bruce who takes a shaky breath hearing her say it out aloud.

“I don't....” he pauses and rubs the back of his neck. “When?” he asks.

“I found out about two months after.....” she looks down. “After the accident....was feeling terrible for a while but I just put it down to the stress of...everything.....it was Dean, he made some joke about being pregnant and I...I ran out for tests”

“But we were always careful” he comments, she nods.

“Well there was that night” she starts. “Urm...we'd been out with Betty and the others and had a bit to drink” Remembrance and recognition crosses his features, he knows what night she's talking about. They'd not been drunk but buzzed and horny and well....they'd made a stop at Central Park and had sex on the grass under the moon and there was no protection involved at all.

“Oh” he whispers.

“I know we talked a lot about our future before.....” she fiddles with her necklace, touching her engagement ring. “You were always unsure about children because....you didn't want to turn out like your own father....but you told me...”

“I felt like I could do it as long as I was with you” he finishes, she rubs a hand over her eye to stop herself from crying. “Logan...”

“I did think about an abortion” she admits keeping her eyes on her hands. “But in the end I couldn't just....get rid of him” she looks to Bruce. “He was all I had left” Bruce moves to sit on the bed with her.

“Your dad? You always said he was hard on you....” he asks her. “How did he....”

“He yelled....a lot, then didn't talk to me for....” she looks down and sighs. “It wasn't till after Robbie was born, after he took him away that he spoke to me again” Bruce looks to her and frowns.

“Took him away?” she closes her eyes. “Logan” he pushes for an answer.

“I was alone in the hospital when I gave birth to Robbie, my brothers were off on a hunt” she admits. “So I was surprised when my dad showed up....and I thought maybe he'd come around, maybe he could be happy for me but he just picked up Robbie and walked out, he didn't come back”

“Logan” Bruce whispers wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “You have him now” he reminds her, she nods.

“My dad died 8 months after that....” Logan tells him. “And the first thing I did was find Robbie and I took him back” she turns to him and sighs. “I wanted to tell you last year....But I was afraid” she admits.

“Of me” he whispers.

“No” she argues quickly, he looks to her. “I'm not afraid of you, Bruce” she assures him.

“Then why didn't you tell me?” he asks her.

“I was afraid of loosing him” she admits. “And I couldn't tell how you would react to him” she states. “I didn't want you to hate me....” she whispers. “To hate him”

“I could never hate you” he assures her softly reaching for her hand.

“And it was nice” she admits. “Just you and me for a while.....seeing you after all those years I just panicked....kept quiet” she sniffles. “I was selfish and I'm sorry, I really am”

“It's okay” he whispers squeezing her hand in his. “I'm not mad at you” he assures her pulling her closer to his side. “I know now” he points out, she nods and looks down. “And I know things haven't been.....” he brushes her hair over her shoulder. “Easy....” she looks to him. “I'm sorry too” she frowns. “For everything that happened, for not being there for you, for both of you” he shakes his head. “I would have been” he assures her. “If...if we were just...”

“Normal?” she asks him, he lets out a breath and nods. They both remain quiet for a moment, Bruce processing the news that he actually has a son. A flesh and blood son not biologically twisted by him. A son that seems perfectly healthy and safe. He looks to Logan who has her head down, her eyes on her hands. Bruce kisses her head and pulls her closer to him, she sniffles and curls into his side, seeking his comfort.

“Can I?” Bruce asks. “Can I see him?”

“He's your son, Bruce, I'm not going to stop you” she assures him pulling her sleeve down her arms.

“What's he like?” he asks her quietly. She smiles a little.

“Like you” she answers, she lifts her head to look at him. “And like Dean....smart mind and a smart mouth” she stands and gives him a small smile. “He's kind, thinks he's hilarious” Bruce smirks a little. “Brave....more understanding then I deserve” she opens the door to the room and starts to leave, Bruce takes her arm to stop her, his eyes nervous, he has no idea how his own kid is going to feel about him

“Does he know who I am?” Bruce asks her, she nods.

“I've never lied to him” she admits. “But I've not always told him everything” she adds. “I told him I'd tell him everything when he was older and he could understand......” she brushes her hands through her hair. “Last Christmas, just after everything that happened with Loki....I gave him my Bruce box to look through”

“Your Bruce box?” he asks her.

“Everything I saved from our relationship” she answers, he looks to her surprised. “Photos, notes, our letters.....”

“You kept that stuff?” he asks her softly, she nods.

“You meant everything to me” she whispers. “Of course I kept it” he lifts her chin.

“Oh Logan” he whispers back with a smile on his face. She gives him a soft smile back, he cups her cheek, brushing his thumb across her flesh. “What am I going to do with you?” he asks her quietly, fondness lacing his tone. He leans closer to her and brushes his lips over hers before he pulls away again. “So out there...he knew who I was?” she nods.

“He knows you didn't know” she assures him. “He wasn't expecting anything....it's not like the lack of reaction was hurtful”

“Still feel bad” he argues with her brushing his thumbs down her arms. “I can't believe you did this alone” he whispers. “You were practically still a kid yourself”

“I was 22” she argues. “It wasn't that bad” she offers. “I mean...I got on with it” he smiles sadly at her. “And I can't....I can't bring myself to hate any of it” she admits looking to him. “He's perfect” she tells Bruce. He smiles at her, all warm and loving and he can see in her in that moment the woman he fell in love with. She raises an eyebrow. “Ready?” she asks him, he shakes his head and gives her a small smile.

“Not even remotely” he admits pressing his forehead to hers.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Robbie looks up from where he sits with Tony, his eyes flickering between his parents as they approach them. Logan smiles reassuringly at her son who stands and moves closer to her, reaching for her to comfort him, Logan takes his hand.

“Hey” Logan greets her son as she crouches in front of him.

“He knows?” Robbie whispers to his mother who nods and strokes his cheek.

“He wants to meet you, is that okay?” Logan asks, Robbie nods and moves towards Bruce, Logan stands ignoring the ache in her side as she does. Bruce gives Robbie a small smile, unsure about how his son is about to react to him. Robbie stares up at him, and Bruce can see that he's thinking, that little wrinkle between his eyes, just like Logan. And then Robbie hugs Bruce, wrapping his arms around his father, clutching to him, Bruce relaxes and hugs Robbie back, his fingers thread through the boys hair as Robbie starts to cry. Logan glances to Tony who gives her a small smile and a wink.

“Pizza is on the way” Tony tells them and touches Logan's arm. “I'll go grab some sodas” he then walks away. Bruce looks to Logan and gives a smile before holding out his hand to her, she moves to take it, letting Bruce pull her closer, Robbie wedged between them. He stops crying and sighs relaxed, happy.

…..............

Logan sits across from Robbie, who sits next to Bruce, Tony on Logan's side munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza. Robbie's barely stopped talking about their life since he and Bruce started talking. Bruce had said he wanted to know everything, unfortunately Robbie took that rather literal and is telling him everything.

“A gun?” Bruce asks, Robbie looks to him from his pizza.

“Yes, Mom gave me it” Bruce turns to Logan.

“You gave a seven year old a gun?” Bruce asks her, she raises an eyebrow back.

“Are you about to lecture me on how to be a parent?” Logan asks Bruce, he pauses and looks to her, she raises an eyebrow back.

“No” he answers leaning back in his seat. “No, of course I'm not” he assures her and then sighs a little. Tony looks to Robbie who shrugs back. He knows how defensive she is when it comes to her parenting. But if Bruce isn't careful she will full on snap at him over it. She's very defensive of her parenting, doing it alone she did the best she could.

“Mom” Robbie warns, she looks to him. “Can we not have another argument when we're eating?”

“When was the last time we did that?” she asks.

“Three days ago” Robbie reminds her. “You, me, Uncle Cas, Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam....” Logan's face twitches at the reminder of her loss. “I'm sorry” Robbie offers quickly looking down.

“No, it's fine” She assures him. “You can talk about them” she whispers. “It's not like it's the first time any of us have been died”

“So they could come back?” Robbie asks. “Like you did? Like Uncle Sam did?” Logan tries to offer a reassuring smile.

“I don't know” she admits. “Castiel brought me back, and Crowley brought Sam back....”

“Sooo maybe we talk to Crowley”

“No” Logan quickly tells her son.

“The crossroads guy?” Tony asks, Logan looks to him and sighs.

“Yeah, only.....he's the King of Hell now” she explains. Tony and Bruce share a look.

“I thought I had weird friends” Tony mumbles.

“He's not my friend” Logan is quick to argue. “He's a situational ally at best” she offers and then sighs. “This is getting off track” she turns to Robbie. “Don't go looking for a way to bring them back” she warns her son. “You're not getting involved” Robbie looks down but nods, Bruce touches Logan's arm, she glances to him.

…..................

Bruce hands Logan a shirt as she sits on his bed, her fingers cling to the fabric.

“Are you sure you don't want me to sleep somewhere else?” she asks him, Bruce shakes his head and gives her a small smile.

“You know I don't” he assures her, she sighs and closes her eyes. “How bad is it, Logan?” he asks quietly sitting next to her. Her jaw trembles slightly before she starts crying. “It's okay” he whispers pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips to her head and rubs her back.

“It's not just Dean and Cas....it's Bobby, and Sam's taken off too, without a word....Robbie is the only person I have left....” she admits.

“And me” he adds. “You have me” he assures her. “You've always had me....” he brushes his hand over her cheek brushing away her tears.

“Dean's always been there for me, Bruce” she whispers. “I don't know how to......how do I do this without him around?”

“Logan, you are the strongest person I know” Bruce tells her. “And that was before all the monster stuff.....” she sniffles and nuzzles into his side, his arm tight around her. “You'll be fine....” he tries to reassure her.

…......................

Bruce wakes to his bedroom door opening and then closing again, he reaches up with one hand to rub at his eyes whilst his other seeks out Logan but she lays sleeping on the other side of the bed. Bruce turns to see a mop of brown hair heading towards the bed, he smiles a little and watches as Robbie climbs onto the bed and then between his parents, Bruce chuckles a little and brushes the boys hair back.

“Can't sleep?” he asks quietly trying not to wake Logan. Robbie shakes his head.

“I sleep with mom...”

“Ah” he breathes.

“It's safer” Robbie mumbles. “With all the monsters” Bruce glances to sleeping Logan.

“Do you ever get scared?” Bruce asks.

“Sometimes” Robbie admits. “But it's okay....Mom will always protect me” Bruce smiles and touches Robbie's cheek. “She always have...” Robbie adds around a yawn.

“Get some sleep” Bruce whispers. “We can talk more tomorrow.....if you want” Robbie nods.

“Thanks, dad” Bruce swears his heart skips a beat at the title, a title he'd given up hope of ever having. He glances to Logan who is now watching him back, she smiles at him and rubs Robbie's back softly.

 


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Robbie sits eating from a bowl of cereal, the tv across from him playing some cartoon show or something, Bruce's isn't sure, he doesn't exactly keep up with that sort of thing, he supposes he should now.

“You're up early” Bruce comments approaching his son, Robbie hums around his spoon before pulling it free.

“Not really” he corrects. “Normally get up with Uncle Sam” he admits. “He makes me pancakes”

“What about your mom?” Bruce asks.

“Won't be up till later” Robbie answers not looking away from the tv. “If at all” Bruce sits at his side and raises an eyebrow. “Brother and best friend are dead” Robbie reminds him. “Twin's run off...she'll probably cry a bit.....drink, cry some more and then sleep, she'll be fine tomorrow” Robbie takes a another spoon of cereal.

“This happen often?” Bruce asks, Robbie shrugs.

“Every time someone dies....” Robbie answers, pauses and then looks to Bruce. “So yeah...often I guess, this year's been pretty bad” Bruce nods a little. They both sit there a moment, in silence, but it's not awkward, it's rather comfortable. Bruce glances to his son before starting the conversation again.

"This is going to make me sound really....high school" Bruce starts, Robbie raises an eyebrow at him. "But....Does she talk about me?” Bruce asks, Robbie smiles and nods.

“Yeah, more since....since Christmas” he admits. “She told me you're the love of her life” Bruce looks down and smiles a little.

“And there's been no one else? No boyfriends?” Bruce whispers, Robbie shakes his head.

“Nah” he answers honestly. “Just me” Bruce doesn't know how to feel about that, part of him is glad that Logan remained loyal to him, part of him is sad, he wanted her to have a good life, with a man who would look after her, that someone out there would love her even if it wasn't him. Robbie looks to his father. “You're her unicorn” he points out.

“Her what?" Bruce frowns. "Unicorn?” Bruce asks him, Robbie smiles widely at him.

“A rare creature who is able to give you something you always wanted but thought you could never have” Robbie explains, Bruce's heart stutters slightly in his chest; he smiles sadly.

“Guess she's my unicorn too then” he whispers in response touching Robbie's cheek.

“Because of me?” Robbie asks.

“Yeah, cause of you” Bruce answers, blinking slightly sending a tear down his cheek. “So...” Bruce changes the subject rather then getting upset, he brushes his hand over his cheek. “Do you go to school?”

“No” Robbie answers. “Mom says she doesn't trust people enough to let me go....so she teaches me”

“I guess if anyone was going to be good at homeschooling it was going to be you're mother” Bruce offers turning to his son, pulling his leg onto the couch and rests his arm on the back of the couch. “Favourite subject?” he asks.

“I like when we watch movies...”

“I bet” Bruce smirks a little, Robbie smiles back, beaming at his father.

“But Mum likes to talk about physics” Robbie admits smiling. “And she likes to draw as well” Bruce smiles listening to him. “And there is the monster stuff too” Robbie adds. “More you know the better prepared” he repeats something his mother and Bobby have told him time and time again over the years. Bruce nods.

“That's smart” he agrees. She's done great with Robbie. And he can easily see how much Robbie adores his mother. “Do you feel like you've missed out on anything?” Robbie shakes his head in response.

“Not really” Robbie answers and then looks up at Bruce. “We move around a lot; but it's been better the last year or so; we have this cabin in the woods.....it's pretty great” Robbie smiles. “I always thought though” he adds and then looks away. “What it would be like....To be like the other kids. To have a Dad, Uncle Dean always talked about John and I always wondered because of it....wondered what you were like” he ends on a whisper, Bruce watched him sadly.

“You don't call John your grandfather?” Bruce asks, Robbie shrugs.

“Mum says I'm not allowed to” Robbie whispers. “It makes her sad” Bruce can understand that, John may be Robbie's grandfather but the pain he caused in taking the baby away from Logan will never be undone. The hurt he caused her, a man she should have been able to rely on, a man she should have trusted to turn to, turned on her because of....he won't use the word accident, but that's what Robbie is. Clearly not an unwanted one but an accident all the same. They are interrupted by the shuffling of feet, Bruce turns to see Logan entering the room yawning into her hand, she's still wearing his shirt accompanied with the fluffiest of socks Bruce has ever seen, she looks comfortable and yet still tired.

“Hey” Bruce greets, Logan rubs at her eyes a little still half asleep, seemingly disbelieving the sight in front of her, the love of her life and his son sat together. Bruce can tell the second it sinks in for her, that this is what she is seeing. Her eyes soften, the grief and pain in her face ebbs away a little to give way for longing and relief. A small smile etches onto her lips.

“Morning” she greets warmly, Robbie smiles at his mother.

“There is fresh coffee” Bruce offers motioning to the counter. “I remembered...I think” she smiles and nods.

“I'm sure it's great” she counters shuffling towards the coffee machine, Robbie smirks looking between his parents. It's not their fault they broke up, Robbie knows this. It was a bad set of circumstances that meant that they were apart for 7 years, 8 now but they're here together and clearly still both love one another, even that is obvious to the 7 year old. 

 


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**Little Over One Year Later:**

The sun streams through the window levels up the refurbished Avengers Tower. Logan stretches as she wakes, a warmth around her waist and tangled with her ankles, she hums a little and opens her eyes to stare ahead of herself, her eyes landing on a photo frame on the bedside table, one of Bruce and Robbie together in the labs a few floors down, both had been sat locked together staring at some kids science experiment but they'd both looked so peaceful she had to take a photo. Breath fans the back of her neck as her companion sighs sleepily.

“Sleep” Bruce complains behind her pulling her closer, she chuckles a little and turns to face him, her fingers finding his face to stroke the lines of it. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, not fully awake or aware. He's peaceful, beautiful. His skin ripples green a moment, not with anger, but with Hulk's own peace, they've come to understand the different appearances of the beast over the last year, his skin rippling like this, just a quick flutter, is the Hulk's peace shining through, his eyes flashing green along with a smirk is sexual attraction and usually leads to some...interesting sex. It had taken time and patience to get them to a more physical side of their relationship along with more then one type of birth control just to be sure but Bruce eventually felt like he could invest fully. He wanted to, more then anything, this was Logan, love of his life Logan, and he wanted to be able to give her everything. His hands turning green tend to be in annoyance with Tony, a worried green ripple in his neck when he watches Robbie use his powers, which have come on wonders in the last years, the safe and secure home proving to be a great motivator for progress. But of course this morning ripple is Logan's favourite. Because it means both Bruce and the Hulk are at peace with her. He hums as she touches his face, tracing over his cheeks. “Why are you awake?” he mumbles.

“Couldn't sleep” she whispers back, he peeks through an eye at her.

“What's wrong?” he asks her softly.

“Just this feeling I can't shake” she answers, he raises an eyebrow. “I don't know what it is” she admits and then sighs.

“Come here” Bruce holds open his arms and she shuffles closer to him, straddling his waist and resting against his chest, she hums softly and leans down to kiss him before she snuggles into his neck, letting his arms wrap around her back. “It's been a year” he offers. “Everything is quiet...” she sighs.

“Not really” she argues. “The whole SHIELD collapsing thing...” he snorts.

“Not our problem” he comments stroking his fingers down her spine.

“You're not worried that Hydra had all that information on you?” she asks lifting her head to look at him. “On me?” she adds and then looks away. “On Robbie?” he pauses and closes his eyes.

“Hydra is gone” he opens his eyes to look at her. “SHIELD is gone. There is nothing to worry about any more”

“Just angels, and demons, and vampires, and werewolves...” he chuckles a little and pulls her closer.

“I have you to protect me” he points out, she smiles and nods into his neck. “And you've managed to protect our son so far....” he strokes her side.

“It's not been easy” she admits. “And I've worked really hard”

“I know you have...” he assures her. “I'm so proud of you; he's such a great kid...” she lifts her head and smiles at him. “I mean it....I can never thank you enough for bringing him to me” he reaches up and strokes her cheek. “For giving me a son, I thought....I thought that part of my life was over” he smiles. “Oh it was only ever going to be you” he whisper warmly. “You're my unicorn” she stares at him and then laughs.

“Oh god” she states. “Robbie” she figures out easily. Bruce nods. “Kid needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut” she scolds teasingly, not at all upset with him. She sighs contentedly and looks down at Bruce. “You're my unicorn too” she admits. “It's only ever been you” she tells him. “You were my first....” she sighs softly.

“I plan on being your last” he adds.

“Don't say that unless you mean it” she argues.

“I mean it” he assures her holding her face in his hands. “You really think I'll walk away from you a second time?” he asks her. “Walk away from our son?” she stares at him. “I know....” he starts. “I know things didn't work out the last time, but that wasn't on you, and it wasn't on me...”

“It was a little on you” she whispers, he raises an eyebrow. “You got in the way of that Gamma machine...”

“Okay, fair” he agrees. “That was on me a little” he smiles. “But my point is that you and Robbie are all that matter to me now, the way it should have been”

….............

Robbie wits at the table with Steve who listens to the boy telling him a story about werewolves, Steve is polite or actually interested as he hangs on the boys every word. Logan smiles a little seeing them, she always wonders if Robbie missed out on people, more then just hunters. Steve would have been a good role model, he will be one.

“Morning, baby” Logan greets kissing Robbie's head, Robbie smiles and looks to his mother.

“Morning” he offers glancing to Bruce as he joins them. Logan waves at Steve who smiles back around his mug of tea.

“So you back?” Bruce asks Steve who nods a little.

“For now...” Steve answers. “Just need a few days”

“You'll burn yourself out” Logan scolds. “And then what good will you be?” Steve gives her a small grateful smile, glad someone is looking out for him. “Where's your friend?”

“Sam?” Steve asks. “Sleeping” Steve motions behind him. “He crashed when we arrived back...”

“I'll take him some breakfast” Logan offers. “After I've finished mine” Logan smiles stroking Robbie's hair, the elevator pinging open behind them. Bruce's eyes widen slightly at what he sees behind her.

“Logan” Bruce whispers touching her arm, she look to him, his eyes still behind her, she frowns and turns to see what is going on, her smile fading as she stands. Dean is stood, alive and well next to Sam.

“Logan” Dean whispers, Logan stares at her big brother who gives her a small smile. She curls and uncurls her fingers at her side. “Hey” Dean adds.

 


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Bruce can't exactly pinpoint the moment it happened, one second Logan is sat next to him, the next she's got Dean pinned down and pulling a knife on him. Steve is on his feet instantly as Dean holds his hands up, he knows better than to fight back, this needs to be done. Steve grabs Logan around the waist pulling her up as she screams in frustration. Dean scrambles out from under her and sits back against the wall behind him, this isn't new, Logan reacted similarly the first time he'd come back. It doesn't stop it from hurting him to see her this upset.

“It's okay” Steve whispers to her trying to calm her down. “It's okay, see...” her breathing shifts slightly. “See, everything is alright” Steve looks to Bruce who is now standing with Robbie. Logan wiggles free of Steve and then flees the room.

…...........

Dean knocks on the door before opening it and stepping into the room. Logan sits on a chair near the window across from him. Behind him Sam appears, Dean shoots him a look, Sam shakes his head back.

“Logan?” Dean asks, she hums in greeting rolling her head to look at him.

“Sorry” she offers, he nods back, knowing, understanding. “Are you okay?” she asks him as she stands, Dean moves towards her.

“Yeah, I'm great” he gives her a smile, she tries to smile back. Once he can, Dean pulls her into a hug, she sniffles into his chest and clutches to him. Curling into his chest. “Great” he repeats softer pressing his head to the side of hers. “How's the kid?” he asks pulling back.

“He's good, he and Bruce are...they've been bonding, they're....good. He likes Bruce”

“Good, that's good” Dean whispers. “And you and Bruce?”

“We're...working on it” she admits softly. Dean smirks at her, she rolls her eyes and nudges him. “Look, it's great being back around him, it's...” she lets out a soft sigh. “I missed him.....it's been good” Dean smiles warmly seeing how happy Bruce makes her. Just talking about him.

“Logan” Sam steps closer to her.

“I'm not talking to you!” she snaps a little pointing at Sam. Dean looks between them and frowns.

“What's going on with you two?” He asks them, Logan raises an eyebrow at Sam.

“Do you want to tell him? Or should I?” she asks, Sam looks between them and then settles on Logan.

“Logan” he whispers sadly. “I am sorry”

“I don't care” she argues. “Seriously, like not at all, not anymore” Dean's frown intensifies. Logan turns to him. “Sammy thought it was a good idea after we lost you and Cas to disappear....to just take off....without telling me, no note, no text....and not a single thing for an entire year”

“What is she talking about?” Dean asks. Sam sighs.

“It was...bad”

“Yeah” Logan agrees. “Yeah it was....and I needed you, I needed my brother....and you left, you just took off....” she sighs. “I needed you” Sam takes a step towards her but she shakes her head. “No” she states. “No, we're done” she turns away from Sam as Dean moves towards him.

“I can't believe you,” Dean tells Sam.

“Yeah, well.....” Logan mumbles, Dean turns to her.

“Not you” he assures her. “I didn't mean you...” he shoots a look at Sam and shakes his head.

“You been okay?” he asks her, she shrugs and then nods.

“I'm fine” she answers him, her jaw tight and clenched with her anger. Dean touches her hand and then pulls it back.

“I think I already know the answer but.....” Dean starts and then sighs. “You coming with us?” Logan looks to him and then shrugs.

“I don't know anymore” she admits. “Give me a few days?” she asks. “I gotta talk to Robbie” Dean nods. “I'm sure Tony will let you stay” Dean nods gain and touches her arm.

“Yeah, we'll go talk to him” Dean kisses her head and then leaves, Sam lingers but Logan chooses to ignore him.

“Logan” he whispers, she snorts and shoots him a look.

“You can go too” she points out. “I would prefer it” Sam stares at her, the harshness in her eyes. His sister looking at him like that.

“Logan, I was lost, I was grieving...”

“Yeah” she nods. “So was I, and I had a son to look after, to console.....you couldn't stick around a couple of days to give me a hug and tell me everything was going to be okay?” she asks him. “To hug your nephew and let him know that you were there for him” Sam swallows his emotions because she is right. “It doesn't matter now” she states. “I did it, all on my own....so can you please leave me alone, that's all I want....to be left alone” Sam hangs his head and then leaves. Logan takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

…...........

Bruce finds her later, as she sits on her and Bruce's bed, her knees pressed to her chest, her arms tight around them. Bruce takes a breath stood at her side before climbing onto the bed to join her. Bruce kisses her head as he sits behind her, pulling her back against his chest and setting his own legs on either side of her.

“I told you I had a feeling” she grumbles leaning back against him. He wraps his arms around her, letting her rest against him. “I am glad that Dean is back” she whispers. “Of course I am....but seeing Sam again” she shakes her head. “Me and Sam, we used to be best friends,” she tells Bruce, as she turns to look at him, straddling his waist. “Then things happened, I left for....” she looks down. “Maybe he never forgave me” he strokes her cheek, curling his hand around it. She sighs. “I think that part of my life is over” he frowns at her.

“What are you talking about?”

“I think I've outgrown them” she answers, he shakes his head confused.

“Who?”

“My brothers” she whispers curling her fingers into his shirt. “Hunting....all of it” he presses his forehead to hers. “I want a life” she admits. “With you” he lets out a breath and holds her closer. “You, me and Robbie, that's what I want”

“You've got us” he assures her. “But that doesn't mean you have to stop hunting”

“But I want to” she argues. “It was never what I wanted to do” she reminds him. “You know this, we talked about it enough....all I wanted to do was curl up in a lab....” she shakes her head suddenly upset, he nudges her nose and then pulls back to brush away the tears from her cheeks.

“Hey, why are you getting upset?” he asks her concerned.

“I don't know” she whispers. “Today just...with Dean and Sam....” he kisses her cheek and then lets her curl up on his chest. It's one of her favorite places, where she feels safe and warm. He strokes her back and curls his arm around her waist. The door creaks open and both Logan and Bruce look towards it, Robbie stands watching them, Logan raises an eyebrow. “You okay, baby?” she asks him, he nods a little.

“Can I stay in here?” Robbie whispers, Logan smiles and pats the bed next to her and Bruce. Robbie smiles and jumps onto the bed with them. “Are you okay?” he asks his mother, she nods and touches his cheek.

“Yeah” she assures him. “Just been a bad day” he nods in agreement.

“Are we leaving now?” Robbie asks. “Now that Uncle Dean and Sam are back?”

“Would you mind if we didn't?” Logan asks him, he shakes his head.

“I like it here” he admits. “Captain Rogers has the best stories” he smiles and Bruce looks to Logan.

“If you want to stay,” he tells her. “You know you can” he strokes her cheek. “You both can”

 

 


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Logan gets up, morning routine as normal, despite the fact she knows her brothers are here, waiting for an answer. She knows she's staying here with Bruce. It's the easiest choice she's ever made. Choosing her son and the love of her life, easy. She was never into the hunting life as much as Dean was, and she missed out on normality because of General Ross and her work with Bruce. But she can choose now to stay with Bruce and try at something resembling normal, and she wants to try. She takes a breath walking into the common room. Dean's already standing waiting for her, she pulls a cardigan around her shoulders covering Bruce's shirt on her body, Dean knows, the second he sees her, he knows what she is doing. He smiles though and nods. It's the right choice for her and Robbie.

“You're not coming” Dean whispers reading her face, Logan offers a small smile back at him.

“I'm done” she counters kissing Robbie's head. “We're done” she looks down at Robbie who looks up at her and smiles, assuring her that he's okay with this, with leaving it all behind to have the family he always wanted, for a normal...normal-ish life. To go to school. “I'm tired of fighting, Dean...” she whispers, he nods. He knows she has been for years. She glances to Bruce talking with Sam. “And I finally have him back” she looks back to Dean. “I can't leave him again” Dean moves to her and pulls her into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around his baby sister. She releases Robbie to hug him back.

“I'm happy for you” he whispers softly in her ear. “I know how much this means to you” she nods against his chest. He kisses her head and then pulls back. “You know how to contact us if you need us”

“Yeah” she assures him. He pulls back and crouches in front of Robbie.

“Look after your mom, okay?” he asks.

“I will” Robbie whispers, Dean holds out his hand and Robbie takes it, expecting a handshake, Dean instead pulls him into a hug, Robbie clutches to him and breaths in his uncle. Despite it being her idea Logan will miss Dean. He's been her rock throughout the years, he's her best friend, and he big brother and she doesn't know what she is going to do without him. He pulls back and hides his face a little, he may or may not be crying a little. He clears his throat and moves away from her and towards Bruce. Sam glances to his brother and bids his retreat knowing Dean is about to have the talk with Bruce.

“Look after her” Dean warns Bruce who nods.

“I will, I don't want to lose her again” he admits, Dean nods and looks to Logan who kisses Robbie's head with a smile. “I love her” Bruce adds. “More than anything and anyone...” Dean looks to him and sees the sincerity in his eyes, Bruce really does love Logan.

“Yeah” Dean whispers and sighs.

“She'll be okay” Bruce offers, Dean nods and smiles.

“Yeah, I know” he agrees and picks up his bag. “Sammy, come on, we should hit the road” Sam looks up from the floor, he's thankfully stayed away from Logan, she's still mad at him, she's still so very angry at him for abandoning her that she can barely stand to be in the same room as him. Dean and Sam head towards the elevator, Bruce moves closer to Logan who bites her lip watching them go.

“Are you sure?” Bruce asks her, she nods.

“Yeah” she turns her head to him. “I'm sure” he nuzzles into her cheek and wraps his arms around her waist. “I love you” she assures him. “And I want to stay here with you” he hums and smiles.

“I don't hate it” he teases lightly, she smiles and leans back into his chest. “You, me and our boy...”

“And a few dozen Avengers” she teases, he snorts and pulls her closer.

“Maybe we can move” he offers softly. “Find somewhere...”

“Quiet” she interrupts looking up at him, he nods in agreement. “Small corner for your work” she offers. “A dog”

“Cat” he argues softly.

“I think you mean dog” she counters, he chuckles and nods.

“I think I mean dog too” he agrees with her brushing his fingers over her cheek. “We could get married, like we wanted”

“Robbie could go to school” she whispers warmly. “Make real friends....” he looks to her sadly.

“If I could give you all that I would” he admits, she nods.

“I know” she kisses him. “I'm fine here....as long as I'm with you” he presses his forehead to hers. Dean watches them from the elevator and smiles softly knowing he's leaving his sister in safe and loving hands.

…................

 **6 months later:** Logan groans as she wakes, reaching across for Bruce but the bed is empty beside her, she sits up and spots him stood at the end of the bed. Things have been quiet for months so, of course, now is when it will all go in the crapper. She can't deal with drama right now.

“Bruce?” she asks, worry lacing her tone. “What is it? What's wrong?” she asks rubbing at her eyes, Bruce turns to her, a cute little frown on his face.

“It's a cure” he answers holding up a letter in one hand before revealing a vial in his other hand. She yawns a little.

“For what?” she counters, he looks to the vial.

“Me,” he tells her, she frowns a little, waiting for her sleepy mind to catch up. Bruce waits patiently too. And he sees it the moment it happens.

“What?” she asks kneeling on the bed to move to him. “Where did you get?” she asks him.

“It was on the dresser” he answers motioning behind him. She leans up to peer over his shoulder. “I don't know where it came from” he whispers, she smiles looking to him.

“Bruce” she whispers and he starts to smile.

“Marry me,” he tells her warmly. She shoots him a look.

“Bruce” she warns now.

“If this works....marry me” she shakes her head.

“I'll marry you even if it doesn't” she counters. “Don't do this for me, because you think this is what I want....” she tells him. “Be sure this is what you want....it's your body, your....alter-ego, your choice” he kisses her with a smile. He pulls away and places the letter and vial back down on the dresser before lifting Logan up and carrying her up the length of the bed to lay with her.

“Tomorrow” he mumbles warmly nuzzling into her neck, she hums and pulls the blankets around them. But Bruce already knows what he's going to do. The chance of a normal life with the woman he loves, with his son, of course, he's going to take the chance. He smiles, falling asleep with a weight lifted from him. Logan smiles stroking his hair.

“Thanks, Cas” she whispers softly once she is sure Bruce is asleep.

 


	37. Epi - 10 Years Later

Logan sits at a dressing table, she's older now, almost 40, there are a few grey lines in her hair, and a few more wrinkles and stress line but she is still as beautiful as the day Bruce met her. She brushes her hair over her shoulder to place an earring into her ear, a small green stone that catches the light just right, she smiles and touches it before letting her hair fall naturally. Her eyes catch sight of Bruce in the mirror and her smile widens with the scene. A five-year-old hangs off of Bruce's side, his arm wrapped around her side holding her to him. He holds up a blue tie with his free hand and looks to her for her opinion, she shakes her head, he already knows which one she wants for him, she chooses it every single time but he still asks her. Logan stands and moves towards her husband and the child.

“Rebecca” she coos nuzzling into the girl's cheek. “You're going to make daddy late” she scolds kissing her cheek and then Bruce's. “You're the adult” she teases, he shrugs and looks to her, that look of loving and warmth never once leaving him in all these years. Not even for a second. He reaches back into the wardrobe, his hand brushes over the plastic protective bag of Logan's wedding dress and he smiles thinking on the day, Tony had found out, of course, he had, and he's offered to pay, even though he did it was still modest, Logan, Bruce, Robbie, Sam and Dean, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Sam Wilson, even Fury made an appearance. But just them in a small church. Logan had never looked more feminine and she vowed never to do that again. Until today. She's wearing a green and black plaid sundress with wedge heels and she looks stunning. He pulls out the deep purple tie and holds it out to Rebecca who smiles and nods. Of course. It was always going to be the purple tie.

….........

Logan's car pulls up outside the newer Avenger Facility, well....the Avenger Academy now. Crowds of parents are gathered talking with the Avengers lingering around, Bruce looks across at his wife and smiles before glancing into the back to his daughter.

“Ready?” he asks her, she nods. “Do you remember what we talked about?”

“Don't take candy from Uncle Thor” she rabbits back to him. “Or Uncle Loki”

“What else?” Logan pushes.

“Don't call him Uncle Loki” Rebecca repeats, Bruce snorts a little.

“Good girl” Logan praises unbuckling herself, she leans over and kisses Bruce's cheek before getting out of the car, Bruce shares an amused look with Rebecca who shrugs her little shoulders at him.

“Mommy be crazy” she comments, Bruce laughs and nods pressing a finger to his lips, Rebecca nods, he turns and climbs out of the car to join Logan. Logan unbuckles Rebecca from her car seat and lifts her out as Bruce straightens his suit jacket.

“Hey, you guys made it” Tony greets walking towards them, he shakes Bruce's hand.

“Well, we weren't going to miss this” Bruce counters, Tony nods.

“Bet you're both so proud” he offers smiling. Logan nods and hikes Rebecca higher up her hip. “Wow, look at you” Tony teases moving towards the girl. “You're so big....you remember me, sweetheart?”

“Uncle Tony” she greets holding out her arms, he smiles and takes her from Logan.

“See, I'm her favorite” he teases Logan who nods and rolls her eyes.

“Oh, yeah, she loves everyone who bribes her with candy and toys” Tony shrugs and walks away with her daughter. Logan watches them go warmly. Bruce takes her hand, threading his fingers with hers.

“Come on, let's go find our boy” he offers pulling her along towards the main building. “She'll be fine with Tony” he pauses. “Never thought I'd say that sentence” she chuckles and leans against his arm walking at his side.

…...........

18-year-old Robbie stands shifting from one foot to the other waiting on his parents, he's wearing an Avenger uniform, basically it's like SHIELD but more trusted, the academy set up to train young and new agents. He decided to join the academy after graduating from high school, after the many stories from Steve, Clint, Natasha and then Bucky when he joined the team he fell in love with the idea of saving the world. Logan was cautious, so was Bruce, but their friends assured them they'd look after Robbie. And here he is, ready to graduate. He's the youngest in his class. Youngest to graduate along with all the highest scores. He's his parents' on after all and shares their intelligence. He looks up and smiles.

“Mom” he breaths and hurries over to Logan who wraps him up in her arms clutching him to her. It's been two years of little visits and phone calls whilst he studied at the academy. “I'm okay” he whispers to her but he's holding to her just as hard.

“I'm so proud of you,” she tells him as Bruce walks to them slower, Robbie smiles seeing him and pulls away from Logan to hug his father.

…..............

Steve stands at the front of the gathered parents and graduates, a small mic podium in front of him along with a list of all the graduates and their badges. He's already halfway through the list when he smiles and looks up his eyes finding Logan's in the crowd.

“Robert Banner” Steve announces and smiles with pride himself, they've all come to watch the kid grow up in these last ten years, Steve's had a hand in his training too. Robbie stands and moves to the front of the crowd until he reaches Steve. Steve hands over his official badge and pats his shoulder. “Well done” he offers, Robbie smiles.

“Thanks, Cap” they both turn for the photo op, Steve shaking Robbie's hand.

“We're all proud of you” Steve adds, Robbie looks up at him. “You're your mother's son alright” Robbie laughs and nods.

“That I am” he agrees.

“You're gonna go far” Steve offers, very sure that this kid has a bright future with them. Robbie looks to the crowd to his parents and little sister who waves at him from where she stands on Tony's knees, Pepper beside them watching amused. Bruce and Logan share a look, Bruce pulling her closer to him.

“Look at what we did” he whispers in her ear watching Robbie, she smiles and nods.

“Yeah, we did that” she agrees. At the back of the hall, Dean lingers with Sam the two of them clapping along as they watch their nephew graduate. Dean nods proud as he glances around trying to find Logan when he does she glances back as if sensing him, she smiles at him and he nods, giving her a wink. She nods back and whispers to Bruce who turns his head to seek Dean and Sam out, he looks surprised but grateful that they're there with them. He smiles and turns back to watch Robbie return to his seat. He takes a deep breath thinking on his life. The normality of it. The wife. The children. The humanity. He has everything he ever wanted with Logan. A life. A future. A home.

 


End file.
